Lies Never Last
by lindsay77
Summary: The truth about "Jake" comes out in an unexpected way. Takes place in 2015.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the very first JaSam fanfic I ever wrote. This takes place in 2015 after the Nurse's Ball. This is my take on how the truth was revealed. It's about 40 chapters long so I am going to try and pot at least ten chapters a day. Here are the first 10! Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 1

Nikolas is sitting at his desk in his living room looking down at a picture with a million thoughts going through his head. "What am I doing?" he asks himself. He's think about Sam and all the ways this could affect her and her loved ones. He takes a drink of his scotch when Elizabeth burst through the door saying "We need to talk."

He puts the picture face down on his desk and stands up. "What do we have to talk about know, Elizabeth?"

She shuts the door and walks further into the room. "Sam and Jake." she says. "They are getting closer and closer after what happened in the garage and I'm afraid it is going to spark something with Jason's memory."

Nikolas moves from behind his desk to go and stand in front of her. "Has he said something to you? Has he remembered anything?"

"No but he is creating a bond with Sam and I don't like it. This could ruin everything!" she whines.

"What? The fact that they are friends is what you are all worked up about?" he scoffs. "Elizabeth, if Jason was going to have a memory of Sam he would have had it by now. They have been friendly with each other for months now. I think it is safe to say that he won't be remembering anything."

"I just don't like that they are spending time together." She says. "Could you please talk to her and tell her to stay away from him?"

"What?" Nikolas asks shocked. "Do you not know Sam? She does not take too kindly to people who tell her what to do."

"Well we have to do something. If they keep getting closer it could very well lead to his memory coming back. It's bad enough I can't think of a plausible excuse for him to stop hanging around Carly. I'm not going to put up with Sam too. I don't need any more people from his old life around that could ruin mine and Jason's happiness!" she yells.

"Keep your voice down!" Nikolas whispers harshly. "My new house guest has a tendency to over hear things she shouldn't."

"I think you need to be a little more concerned about the truth being uncovered." Liz sneers. "You also have a lot to lose, remember?" She leaves in a huff and Nikolas lets out a long and loud sigh. He walks back over to his desk and sits down in his chair. He picks the picture back up before he flips it over and says "But that's not the only secret I am keeping." as he stares down at the picture of a fifteen-year-old young girl with raven hair and brown eyes like Sam and dimples the spitting image of Sonny.


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting at Kelly's, Sam is lost in thought thinking about the stuff that has happened over the past couple of days. Finding out about her little brother and Olivia giving birth then Duke being killed and the stuff at the garage. She lets out a sigh thinking how easily it could have been her or Jake laying in that comma instead of Hayden. She feels horrible for Hayden and what she has to go through. Sam only hopes that she is able to fight and come out of it. She may have come to town for the wrong reasons but it seemed to Sam that she was trying to make up for it by wanting to tell Jake who he really is.

Jake. She doesn't know what it is about this man with no memory that she is drawn to be she is. Despite their rocky start, they have become friends and she genuinely liked him. Talking to him at the hospital was so easy. It felt natural. She was so lost in thought that she didn't see the very person that she was thinking about come in and head in her direction. "Sam?" Jake says before waving a hand in her face.

"Oh! Hey Jake. How are you?" Sam asked.

"I'm doing good. Can I sit? I have something that I want to talk to you about."

"Of course! Sit, sit. What's up?"

"Well I just wanted to say thanks for everything that you did at the hospital. I know it wasn't easy trying to distract me but you did and I wanted to say thanks." "Come on! It was not problem. I know you were anxious and like I said I've been there and it helped that I had people around me. I'm just glad that I could help."

"You did," he says. "A lot. I also wanted to let you know what was going on with the whole Duke thing. I was planning on turning myself in and I did."

"What?!" Sam asks chocked. "But Jake, you didn't do it!"

"I know and now so do the PCPD." He says. "Huh?" Sam asks confused. "After I turned myself in, the commissionaire let me know that they had found the person actually responsible." He takes a breath before saying "it was your dad's right hand man, Carlos."

For a minute, Sam is shocked but after a while it starts to make sense that if it wasn't Jake, then it would have had to be Carlos. "I know that I shouldn't be shocked but I am," she says. "What happens now?"

"Sloane said I was cleared of all charges. And I am also planning to quit working for your dad. I know that I asked you for help in finding the job and I just wanted to say I am sorry it didn't work out but I think that it is for the best." He takes a deep breath before continuing in a lower voice, "It could have easily been you that is laying in a comma right now. Away from Danny and Patrick and Emma. And ways from your mother and sister. I am not going to take the chance of it happening ever again. If you had been the one that was shot I would never be able to live with myself."

Sam stares at Jake with a soft look in her eyes. "I'm use to danger surrounding me. I was with Jason for a long time and even before him I didn't exactly live on the safe side."

"I know that you can take care of yourself, Sam, but I don't want you to ever be in danger because of me. Not again."

"Thank you" Sam says, "and I'm sure that Elizabeth will be happy that you are no longer going to be a part of the business. She was never really one to be able to handle the danger."

"She is another reason that I made this decision. But the thought of you being shot that day is what made me really realize this was not longer for me." he says softly. Sam gives Jake a little smile and he returns it.


	3. Chapter 3

At Wyndemere, Nikolas is still sitting at his desk staring down at the picture of Sam and Sonny's daughter. Lila. He takes a deep breath and thinks back to the day that his entire life changed.

 _*Flashback*_

 _As the guards are taking Helena out of the room she is shouting at Nikolas "Wait! Wait! There is something else that I need to tell you!"_

 _"What more could you possibly have to say, old woman?" he asks._

 _"It's about your bastard cousin's bastard daughter." she smirks._

 _The blood drains for Nikolas' face. "What?" he whispers_

 _"Sam's daughter. Lila, I believe her name was going to be." She sneers._

 _"What about her" Nikolas half shouts._

 _Helena gets the most evil look in her eye that he has ever seen. "She's alive," Helena says. "She is alive and very much well."_

 _*End Flashback*_

Nikolas is broken out of his memory when his phone rings. He picks it up and tries to forget all about this secret he is keeping form his family.

* * *

Sam looks across the table at Jake and to try and lighten the mood says "Well you're welcome, I guess. I'm glad out near death experience that a positive effect." she smiles at him.

Jake laughs softly and says "It did. And I have to admit that I have an underlying reason for seeking you out." He says with a playful look in his eye.

"Oh really?" Sam asks, just as playful. "And what is that?"

"Well our talk at the hospital had me really intrigued. I realize that you are a true friend and that I would like to get to know you better. Your past seems very…interesting." he smiles.

"Oh, so you are really here to interrogate me," Sam smiles back at his.

"No! Of course, not. I was just hoping that we could talk and spent more time together. I'm told by Carly that that is what real friends do." He laughs. "But I don't want you to reveal more of yourself than you are comfortable." He says seriously.

Sam smiles softly at him and says "Thanks. But I think I felt more comfortable talking to you about my past that I have with anyone since Jason. And I mean you did save my life so I guess I kind of owe you." she smiles.

"No, you don't," she says in a serious tone.

"I'd do it the exact same way all over again if I had to. Making sure you were safe first just came natural." He said, looking at her intently.

"Even though you know it is Hayden that is the one needing saved?" Sam asks shocked. "Every time."

They were both so lost in the moment that they didn't see Elizabeth come in the diner and come over to stand directly next to them. "Jake, what the hell are you doing with Sam?"


	4. Chapter 4

Jake looks up and Liz, shocked by what she just said, "What?"

"Why are you sitting here with Sam?" she asks again, a little sweeter this time as if she could sense Jake's unease. "I'm having coffee and talking with a friend. Is there a problem with that?" he asks.

Liz can tell he is getting a little upset so she has to think of something fast to cover up her outburst. "No of course not but I thought you were going to turn yourself in today." She glances at Sam. "Have you not done it yet?"

"No. Actually I'm not going to be either. The commissionaire stopped by your place today to let me know that they caught the person who is actually responsible. It was Carlos." He finishes.

"So you're not going to go to prison?" Liz asks, hopeful. "No," Jake stands up and takes her hands. "And as I just told Sam, I'm also going to stop working for her father." Elizabeth is ecstatic. Not only is she getting a future with Jason but now he is doing what she always wanted, he's getting out of the business. "Are you serious? No more danger?" she asks eagerly. "Nope," Jake smiles. "I'm actually going to head over there now."

Sam stands up as Jake is headed for the door and says "That's probably not a good idea." Elizabeth whips around and glares at Sam. "How the hell does she think she is?" Liz sneers to herself. Sam clears her throat before continuing, "My dad is in a really bad place right now so if you could wait to tell him all this I would really appreciate it."

Jake can tell by Sam's tone that something is wrong. He walks back over to the table and asks "What's wrong, Sam?" Sam takes a deep breath before she says

"It turns out that Olivia's baby way actually my dad's. She gave birth at the Metro Court right after the Nurses Ball." She says softly.

"Well that's a good thing isn't it? I mean you have a new little brother or sister."

"Brother. It was a boy." "Was?" Jake asks softly.

"The baby didn't make it. And it's my fault that he didn't." she says with tears streaming down her face.

* * *

Nikolas hangs up from his phone call. His eye is again caught by the picture of Lila sitting on his desk. He picks it up once again and stares at it. He closes his eyes and leans his head back against his chair and thinks back to the first time he met his cousin's daughter.

 _*Flashback*_

 _Nikolas steps into the living room of the beautiful rustic house in Italy. He looks around the room and sees that there are no pictures on the walls or any of the end tables. It's as if no one lives there. Just then a woman that looked to be middle aged comes into the room and walks over to him. "Hello. My name is Silvia. You must be Mrs. Cassadine's grandson, Nikolas." She put her hand out for him to shake. "Yes," he takes her hand "I am. And I was hoping that I could see Lila for myself," he demands._

 _"Of course. Right this way." She turns to show him the way. He follows her down a long hallway of the house and asks "How long has Lila been here?" "All her life. Your grandmother brought her here the week she was born. She hired me the week after."_

 _Nikolas was shocked by her answer. "And you never questioned anything about the situation?" he asked._

 _"Mr. Cassadine, I am not paid to ask questions. I am paid not to ask them." She says._

 _"So what are you to her? He "mother" or her grandmother?" he asks._

 _"Neither. Lila calls me by my name. I am her caretaker. She has been home schooled all her life. She has never even been out the front door of this house."_

 _"So she is a prisoner?"_

 _"No. there is an extremely extravagant back yard to the house. Lila has always been more than happy with just that." She says in a natural tone._

 _"She is nothing more than a pet you are paid to take care of, is she?" he says appalled._

 _"Mr. Cassadine it is not in my job description to love her." They reach the end of the hallway which leads in to a very large room full of books. This must be the library Nikolas thinks to himself. As he is scanning the room, his eyes fall on a young girl that is sitting by a window, reading a book. As if she feels someone watching her she looks up from her book and meets Nikolas' eyes. His breath leaves his body as she stares into the eyes identical to his cousin._

 _*End Flashback*_


	5. Chapter 5

Jake sits back down in his chair across from Sam and says "That's ridiculous, Sam! What do you mean you're responsible?"

"I'm the reason Olivia went into labor early. I confronted her about the truth at the Nurses Ball and then my parents walked up and my dad asked what was going on and I just couldn't lie to him again. He asked me flat out if the baby was his and I told him the truth. Olivia started to get upset and it caused her to go into labor. She gave birth in the lobby of the Metro Court." Sam finishes. Neither one of them see Elizabeth getting more and more frustrated by Jake's concern over Sam.

"After she gave birth, Patrick could tell that something was wrong with the baby so they were rushed to the hospital. I just found out this morning that the baby didn't make it."

"Sam, I am so sorry that this happened to you and your family but this is not your fault." Jake says as her reaches out for her hand.

"Well, actually, it kind of is." Jake looks up at Elizabeth, completely shocked by what she just said.

* * *

Nikolas has just finished having a talk with Spencer about his insecurities about his face. The kid drives him absolutely crazy sometimes but he loves his so much. He thinks back to when he was first born and how he was kept away from him for months. Every time he thinks about it, it reaffirms his hate for Jax. He sits down on his couch and thinks about the fact that he is doing the exact same thing to Sam and Sonny. While he may not care that much for Sonny, Nikolas knows the feeling of having a child kept from you. But it is the fact that he is keeping Lila from Sam and Jason that breaks his heart. Everyone, including Sonny, knew Jason was going to be Lila's dad. While Nikolas knows Sonny would love Lila, he wouldn't have been the one that was there for her at all times like Jason and Sam would be. He thinks back to the day that he officially met his cousins' daughter.

 _*Flashback*_

 _Nikolas can't seem to take his eyes away from the young girl by the window. "Lila, come here," Silvia demands. "There is someone I want you to meet."_

 _Lila stands up after marking the place in her book and setting it down. She walks over to her guardian. "Lila, this is an old friend of mine Nikolas Cassadine. Nikolas, this is Lila, my ward."_

 _Lila puts her hand out for Nikolas to shake it. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Cassadine." She says in a sweet voice._

 _"It's very nice to finally meet you too Lila." Nikolas says as he shakes her small hand gently. He notices just how much she looks like her mother. Yes she has fathers smile but the rest is all Sam. Right down to how tiny she was. She probably was two inches shorter than Sam._

 _"You may return to you reading, Lila." Silvia says. Lila nods to Nikolas and give him a small smile that doesn't quite reach her eyes. While she may not outright show it, she is not a happy child, Nikolas could tell._

 _He turns to Silvia and asks in a whisper "Does she know anything about her parents?"_

 _"No," Silvia says firmly. "Has she ever asked about them?" "Once. She asked about them once. I told her what Mrs. Cassadine told me to tell her should she ever seek information about her parents and then told her to never speak of them again." She says coldly._

 _"And what did my grandmother want you to tell her about her parents?" Nikolas asked, almost afraid of the answer._

 _"That her parents never wanted her. She was nothing more than a mistake they wanted rid of."_

 _*End Flashback*_

* * *

At General Hospital, in room 317, medical equipment is the only thing that can be heard. The young woman lying in the hospital bed is only being kept alive by the machines. Epiphany comes in to see if there is any change in her. She looks down at the woman and shakes her head. "You may not have made the best decisions in life, but you surely didn't deserve this." she says softly. She checks what she needs to and then leaves the room. As the door shuts, the heart monitor starts to pick up more and more. Followed by the young woman's eyes popping open.


	6. Chapter 6

"Elizabeth, what the hell is wrong with you?" Jake demands harshly. He can't believe that she just said that.

"Sam should have respected Olivia's wishes and kept her mouth shut. It was none of her business. She had no right to say anything to Julian," Liz says looking right at Sam. "It had nothing to do with her."

Sam looks back at Liz and can see that she is not talking about the situation with her little brother anymore. She is referring to when she almost told Lucky about Jake. But Sam was in no mood to roll over and play dead. "So I should have just lied about it?" Sam said putting emphasis on the word lie. "Never said anything to my dad about having a new baby and my brother about having a new sibling? I should have just let Olivia and Ned have their way because their happiness was the only ones that mattered. Is that right, Liz?" Sam asks her in a cold voice.

Jake had a funny feeling that they were no longer talking about Sam and her little brother. Liz is a bit taken aback by what Sam said. "What is going on, you guys?" Jake asks in a confused voice.

"Nothing" says Elizabeth too quickly, "Sam just has a problem with keeping out of other people's business, that's all."

"You know what Elizabeth, I don't know what the hell your problem with me is all of a sudden but I'm going to leave you to explain in to your boyfriend. Jake, like I said if you could please wait for a couple of days to tell my dad you're leaving, I would really appreciate it." Sam turns to him and says.

"Absolutely. No problem." He answers. Liz rolls her eyes as Sam leaves the diner. "I think that you and I need to have a talk." Jake turns to Liz and says.

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

 _"GRANDMOTHER! WHERE ARE YOU?" Nikolas yells as he walks into the house that he is having her held at. He has just flown in from seeing Lila for the first time and he wants some answers. After Silvia told him what she said to Lila about her parents he had to know it all. Helena comes out from one of the back rooms smiling as she sees Nikolas. "Nikolas, my darling! I'm so glad that you have finally come to see me. One gets rather board when there is no one to talk to."_

 _"This isn't a social call, Helena. I've just come from seeing Lila." he tells her. "And you are going to tell me just what the hell happened. Now!" he shouts._

 _"Oh all right. There is no need to be so dramatic." She said, absently._

 _"Start from the beginning. How long have you known that Sam is a Cassadine?" "She is not…" "She is too me! Now talk!" he yells._

 _"From her conception," Helen says calmly. "Your grandfather told me of her as soon as he had Natasha pulled from school. Before he took her away from her he even named her."_

 _"What was her name?" Nikolas asks softly._

 _"Maarika Neith Natasha Cassaidine." Helena says in a dry tone._

 _Nikolas smiles softly. That name fit his cousin perfectly. Maarika means rebellious woman and Neith means goddess of war. "Why he did it I'll never know. It's not as if she is a real Cassadine."_

 _"But she is grandmother. Just because she does not come from your DNA does not make her any less Cassadine. It makes her extremely lucky," he smiles at her mockingly._

 _"Did you know who she was when she came to Port Charles?" he asks her._

 _"Yes. I had her followed all her life. I wanted to make sure that she never found out who she really was. But when she and Natasha first met they heated each other on first sight. I knew then that if the truth did eventually come out it would not affect the real Cassadine's." she finished._

 _He shakes his head at her and says "Get on with it."_

 _"OK! When Samantha went in to labor, I was notified immediately. I then made arrangements for the baby to be presumed dead and taken away."_

 _"Who helped you?" Nikolas asks._

 _"Steven Webber. I paid him handsomely to make sure the parents thought the baby dead and then to hand her over to me." she smiles a cold smile._

 _"Why?" he demands "Why would you take her away from her parents. You obviously had no plans to raise her as a true Cassadine so why? WHY?" he yells._

 _"Because Sam took your grandfather away from me!" she yells right back._

 _"What the hell are you talking about, Helena?" "After she was born, Sam was all he could think and talk about. Maarika this and Maarika that. It was as if she was the most important thing in the world to him. He never talked about me and his sons that way. Even after she was adopted by the McMall's, he kept tabs on her. He had pictures of her that he kept in a lock box I found after he died. She was the only thing in the world that mattered to him." She finishes. "I couldn't stand her!"_

 _"She had no idea how she really was!" he exclaims._

 _"Oh it didn't matter! She deserved to know pain. So I made sure that she felt unbearable pain." Helena smiles coldly._

 _"You are one evil bitch, Helena." Nikolas states at her._

 _"Oh come now Nikolas. You are keeping just as big a secret from Sam as I am. Only know you are keeping them both." She says._

 _"What makes you think that I won't tell Sam and Sonny the truth, huh? Why should I keep Lila from her parents any longer than you already have?" he asks._

 _"For the same reason you are keeping Jason from Sam and everybody else he loves. I have the information to put you away for a very long time, my dear. Which means you will be away from your son and family." She finishes._

 _*End Flashback*_

* * *

Back at the hospital Patrick is checking on his newly awoken patient. "Well, everything seems to look great." He tells her.

Hayden smiles up at him. "Thank you, Dr. Drake."

"And you have all of your memories? You remember it all?" he asks her.

"Oh I remember everything." She smiles at him.

"That's good. I am glad that I am going to be able to tell Sam and Jake that you are OK. They were really worried about you."

"No!" she exclaimed "If you could not, I would really like to be the one to tell them all." She finishes.

"Well, under doctor/patient confidentiality I am not allowed to say anything without your consent."

"Great!" she smiled. "Oh I can't wait to let everyone know the truth."


	7. Chapter 7

Jake and Elizabeth make it back to her place before he asks "What the hell was that about back at Kelly's? Why were you so cruel to Sam?"

"Jake, you don't know the history between Sam and me. If you did you would not be so quick to come to her defense." She tells him. "Well then why don't you enlighten me?" he sits down in the chair. It doesn't feel like sitting next to her on the couch right now.

"Fine. How about we start with how she watched my son Jake get kidnapped? Or how she hired actors to threaten me and my boys in the park?" she seethes. "Sam is not the poor pitiful soul that everyone makes her out to be."

"Why would she do those things?" Jake asks confused. This does not seem like the person that Jake knows.

"Because she was jealous. Of the fact that not only did me and Jason share a son but that he fell in love with me while he was with her. And because we had a connection even way before Jake was born." She revealed a little too smugly.

But there was something about all this that just didn't make sense to Jake. "But he obviously forgave her, right? I mean he married her and had a child with her." He says. "And you did too because this animosity toward Sam didn't start until recently." He says accusingly.

"I will never fully forgive Sam for what she did to me and my boys. No matter what has happened since then."

"What do mean?" Jake asked.

"It's nothing…" "Liz, tell me the truth." Liz lets out a sigh before answering "Sam may have saved Jake's life a time or two over the course of his life, but that does not mean that she deserves forgiveness."

"What about what you did to Jason, Sam and Danny?" a voice from Elizabeth's door way says. "Why don't you tell Jake about that?"

* * *

Sam enters the house that she and Danny now call home. She just picked up Emma from her last day of school before summer vacation. "Can I go and work on the party plans some more?" she asks Sam, eagerly. "Sure, sweetie." Sam laughs softly. Emma absolutely adores Danny and with his birthday coming up she really wanted a hand in planning the party. She rushes off to her room to go and plan as Sam sits down on the couch.

As she was getting her phone out to call and check up on her dad, Patrick and Danny come through the door. "Mommy!" Danny shuts as he wiggles out of Patrick's arms. "My baby!" Sam laughs as she pulls him into her lap to cover his face in kisses. "Did you have fun with your cousin Michael today?" she asks

"Yeah! Mickey fun!" he says.

She and Patrick both laugh. "He could not stop talking about his on the way home." "I'll bet." She smiles. Patrick can tell something is wrong with Sam so he tells Danny "Hey buddy why don't you go and get your cars out and I will be in to play with you as soon as I get changed."

"Ok!" Danny says excited. He gives his mom a kiss on the cheek before running to his room.

"How was your day?" Patrick asks Sam as he leans down to give her a kiss. "Hmmm. It was good." She says, returning his kiss. Patrick is not convinced.

"Sam? What's wrong? Is it about your brother?" he asks softly.

"Not entirely. I had an unpleasant run in with Liz today." She says

"What? What happened?" he asks concerned.

"Well I was at Kelly's and Jake came in and we started talking for a while. He wanted to thank me for waiting with him at the hospital and tell be that he was going to be quitting my father's organization. He also told me that the police caught Duke's real killer. It was Carlos, my father's second." She finishes.

Wow. So, he was telling you the truth. He really didn't kill Duke." Patrick is glad to hear this. While he is still uneasy with him being around Sam it's nice to know that he is not the murderer that everyone thinks he is.

"Yea. Why he lied and made everyone think he was I have no idea. And I guess it doesn't matter now. Then Liz showed up and acted like she had a real problem with me and Jake talking. I told them about what was going on with my dad and Olivia and how I felt responsible. Then Liz said that I was responsible for what happened." She says softly.

Patrick is in disbelief. He can't believe that Elizabeth would say something like that to Sam. He knows that here is no love lost between them but that was years ago and both women have gotten past it. Or so he thought.

"Sam, Liz is my best friend and I love her like a sister but she is completely wrong about this. This was not your fault. This was no one's fault. It was a freak accident that unfortunately happened every day. No one is to blame. Least of all you." he says firmly.

She smiles softly at his and says "thanks."

"Come here." Patrick pulls her into his arms as the lean back on the couch. While Sam understands that he is just trying to make her feel better, a part of her can't help but feel responsible for the pain that her father and Olivia are going through. A pain that she knows all too well.

* * *

Nikolas is unable to focus on anything else as his mind keeps going back to the secrets that he is keeping from his cousin. All he can think about is how Lila thinks that her parents never wanted her and they think she was nothing more than a mistake. Nikolas knows just how wrong that is. Sam loved her daughter more than anything in the world. He can see it in her eyes every time she is talked about along with the pain she feels over losing her. But even that is not enough for him to tell her the truth.


	8. Chapter 8

"Sonny what the hell do you think you are doing? You can't just walk into my house." Liz says in an angry voice.

"Door is wide open, sweetheart. I could hear you as I was walking up the drive way." He says. "Now since you are in the mood to share the past, why don't you tell your new boy toy here about all you did to Sam and Jason. And Danny." He finishes.

"I am not one of your mindless thugs, Sonny. I don't have to do a damn thing you tell me. Least of all in my own house." She turns her back to him.

"First of all, this is not your house, is it Lizzy?" he smiles smugly at her. "And second of all, if you aren't in the mood to share, I sure as hell am."

Jake notices Elizabeth's eye get big. Whatever Sonny had to say, Liz didn't want him too. "Tell me what Sonny?" Jake asks.

"How Liz here tried to keep Jason and Sam apart. And keep them away from their son." He says.

Jake is completely shocked. "What?"

"On Jason and Sam's honeymoon, Franco raped Sam. He had a sick obsession with Jason and what better way to hurt Jason that to hurt the one he loved most. Sam. A few months later Sam found out she was pregnant with Danny. They had a paternity test done and it turned out Jason was the father. Or so we though. Before Jason supposedly killed Franco, he left Sam and Jason a video. Of two babies. Twins. One was Jason and the other was Franco. Supposedly Heather Webber was the nurse that took the video. Sam went to go and see Heather where she was being kept in a nut house somewhere. She agreed to talk as long as Sam delivered a letter to her son, Liz's half-brother Steven. When Sam found out that Jason and Franco were twins, she didn't know how to tell Jason so instead she…"

"Lied to him." Liz finished, with a smug look.

"I wouldn't go there if I were you Elizabeth. You have lied to Jason on way more than one occasion." Sonny sneers. For a second Liz is afraid that Sonny may know the truth. But before she can tell if he does he continues on saying "We will get to the lies you told both Sam and Jason in a minute. Now as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, Sam didn't know how to tell Jason so she thought it would be better to maybe get another paternity test done. She asked a cop friend of hers to get Franco's DNA so they could run the test again. Sam got the result back and they said that Franco was the baby's father.

"Before Sam could really process it all Jason found out the truth and it caused major problems for him and Sam. He didn't know if he could love Franco's baby because he hated its father so much. Sam moved out and for the duration of her pregnancy she lived in a motel. Sam ended up going into labor during a storm. That cop friend of hers was staying in a room near her and when she went into labor he helped deliver the baby. Danny was born but he was having some trouble breathing. John McBain, Sam's friend, went to go and try to get help but he ran into some trouble," Sonny said. "When he wasn't coming back fast enough Sam took the baby and went to find help. Little did she know that another woman had given birth the same night as she did. He name was Tea Delgado and Todd Manning was the one who helped her deliver her baby. But her baby didn't make it. Todd took the baby to go and get help but instead he ran into Sam and Heather.

"Sam had found a shack not too far from her hotel. She was hoping someone was inside so she put the baby someplace safe away from the storm and went inside. But she was really week so she fainted. Heather had been in the woods that night getting rid of a body she had killed. She came across Sam in the shack and not too long after so did Todd. You see Todd had treated Tea pretty horribly in the past. He even killed he husband. So he would do whatever he could to make her happy. That's when Heather came up with the idea to switch the babies. Sam's live one for Teas dead one. Heather hated Sam because she never delivered that letter to Steven. So she wanted Sam to suffer. And what better way to suffer than to make her life miserable and lose her baby. Sam was devastated when she found out her son was dean." There was a sadness in Sonny's eyes that he couldn't quite place. "It caused even more problems for Sam and Jason to the point that they decided to get a divorce."

He takes a breath before continuing. "That is where she comes in." he said, pointing at Elizabeth. "You see, over the past few years whenever Sam and Jason are having problems, Liz appears like magic. Being a shoulder for Jason to cry on and being there for him to talk to. Not caring that her presence makes Sam uncomfortable because her and Jason have been "good friend" for years," he scoffs.

"Shut up, Sonny. You don't know a damn thing about me and Jason." Liz yells.

"Oh I know plenty, honey. How about we talk about what you did to break a family apart now." Sonny sits up a little straighter. "When Liz started to spend more and more time with Jason over the course of his and Sam's separation, she realized she still loved him. So she sets up a birthday surprise for him. And sealed it with a kiss. But Jason didn't want her. Even though he and Sam were going through the divorce, he still didn't want her. He wanted his wife. But Liz was not giving up. When Jason decided to get a DNA test done on Tea's baby just to make sure that it wasn't Sam's, Lizzy here switched the test results. She knew that Danny was alive and well but because she also knew that he would be what brought Sam and Jason back together, she had to make sure that it never happened.

"Then she proceeded to make Jason and Sam think that they had each other had moved on. Liz made a show of telling her former sister in law, in front of Sam, that Jason had decided to move on with her and that he and Sam were going ahead with the divorce. Then she told Jason that Sam was dating that cop friend of her, the one that helped her deliver Danny. But even after hearing that Sam had moved on, Jason still did not want to be with Liz. So she finally broke down and told Jason the truth. About everything." He finishes.

By the time he is done Jake is beyond angry with Liz. He can't believe that she was making Sam out to be the bad guy when she has done the exact same to her. All over a guy that was married to someone else! He looks a Liz with disbelief and anger in his eyes. "You made Sam out to be this horrible person, when in reality, you are no better!" he says.

"Jake please…" Liz begs with tears in her eyes.

"No, Elizabeth!" Jake cuts her off. "I never really knew you, did I? You have showed me a completely different side of you today. First with Sam at Kelly's and now this?"

"Whoa wait a minute. What did she do to Sam at Kelly's?" Sonny demands.

"She blamed Sam for her little brother's death when Sam was already blaming herself enough. You had no right to say those things to her." Jake says looking at her with hard, cold eyes. "And I sure as hell don't want that kind of person in my life." He takes the keys to her house and puts them on the table. He walks out the door and does not turn around as she is yelling his name.

Liz is so lost in the fact that she had just lost Jason all over again that she doesn't feel Sonny come up behind her. "The next time I catch you insulting the mother of my child, I will do a lot worse that just ruin your relationship." He whispers in a cold voice. Liz feels a chill go up her spine as he walks out of the house and slams the door. She sinks down to the couch and lets the tears fall freely.

* * *

Sonny walks out of Liz's house and tries to catch up to Jake. When he heard the way that Liz was talking about Sam he completely forgot the real reason he was there. "Jake! Wait up!" Sonny yells as Jake is about to get into his car. "Look I'm sorry I unloaded all of th…"

"Don't worry about it." Jake cuts him off. "I mean it's obvious that I never really knew her in the first place. I just can't believe how blind I was."

"Yea, she likes to go around town and pretend that she is some prefect angel when in fact she is the furthest thing from it. But I came by hear today for a reason. I need to hear it from you that you are not the one that killed Duke." He says.

"I did not kill Duke." Jake says, looking Sonny right in the eye.

"Then why the hell did you let everyone think you did?" Sonny demands.

"Because I was just doing my job. Look, after I had the surgery to get the chip removed. The commissionaire came to see me and said that if I didn't play informant for him to help bring down Jerome then I was going to go to prison." Jake explained.

Sonny is shocked. "You're a rat?"

"I was until this afternoon. I'm not going to put any more people at risk. It's bad enough that Hayden was shot and put in a comma. That could have easily been Sam." Sonny looks at him in disbelief. "What?"

"Sam was standing on the other side of me when Shawn pulled the trigger. My instincts took over and I took her to the ground first. She is fine but it really shook us both. I would not have been able to live with myself it had been her that was shot." Jake finished in a sad voice. "I'm done doing this. Putting Sam in danger that day, I just can't do it anymore."

"I know what you mean" says Sonny.


	9. Chapter 9

It's been about a week since Jake left Liz. He still can't believe the thinks that he found out. But one of the things that is really making him wonder is his reaction to it. He was with Liz. He was already half in love with her, so why did finding out what she did to Sam and Danny affect him more than what Sam did to Liz and her boys? He just couldn't figure it out. Shouldn't it have been the other way around?

After talking with Sonny, he felt that they had come to some sort of and understanding. He even asked him if he knew of any legal job openings. Sonny told his that his restaurant manager had just quit and he needed someone to take over. If he felt that he could do it, the job was his. He gladly accepted it and moved back into his room at the Metro Court. Carly tried to get him to come and stay with her but Jake said he needed to do this on his own.

As he is sitting down on the docks, his mind wonders back to Liz. He just couldn't get over how wrong he was about her. And she had not left him alone this past week either. She was constantly calling him and showing up at the Metro Court. A part of him still cared for her. She really helped him when he woke up with no memory. She gave him a place to stay and a shoulder to lean on. And he thought that she gave him a chance at love. But he was wrong. The past week she has been saying how they can't let Sam ruin what they had finally found together. That they had waited too long to be together to let her screw it up. He can't quite put his finger on it but the way she said it just seemed too desperate. But to him it seemed that she was still hung up on Jason Morgan. She would find ways to bring him up in conversations and he caught her staring at his picture many times. Why she still had the picture he didn't know. It wasn't like she was the wife he left behind.

And like magic, almost as if she could tell he was thinking about her, there she is. Coming from the boasts. She must have been visiting Nikolas. Again. "Jake! I'm so glad that I ran into you." she says. "Please we really need to talk." She whines.

"Elizabeth there is nothing left to talk about. Look, I am beyond grateful to you for the things that you have done for me but we are not going to work." He gets up to walk away.

"Jake, please! You can't let Sam ruin what we have. We have waited so long. Don't let her win." She pleads.

"Liz this is not Sam's fault. We just don't fit. The more and more I think about it, the less and less we make scenes." he says "You are the one that tried to make Sam out to be some horrible human being when you are just as guilty! Sam never tried to make me hate you and now I find out that she easily could have. She has been pushing me to be with you. I don't want to be with someone like you. I've been jerked around enough." He ignores the tears that are streaming down her face and walks away.

* * *

Nikolas is beyond frustrated. He never realized just how selfish Liz was until now. All she really cares about is having Jason in her bed. She doesn't care that if the truth comes out he will be the one that truly suffers. She just left after demanding that Nikolas talk to Sam and tell her to stay away from Jake. She couldn't even hold on to Jason when it was all a lie. Nikolas starts to wonder if these little things that happen are signs that he needs to tell the truth. But when he thinks about all that he has to lose, he just can't bring himself to do it.

* * *

Sam is at the Metro Court helping Carly put up the decorations for Danny's party. The party is less than an hour away and they are almost done. "Hey Carly, I just wanted to thank you again for letting us have the party here."

"Are you kidding? I would have kicked your ass if you suggested anywhere else." They both share a laugh. "Where is the birthday boy by the way?" Carly asks.

"He is with Patrick and Emma back at the house. They should be here in about 30 minutes." Sam answers.

"How are things going between you and Patrick and the whole moving in thing?" "It's been great. Emma and Danny absolutely adore each other so there is not fighting between them. And I'm adjusting pretty well actually. I never thought I would be living with another man before but I'm really glad I decided to." Sam says with a sad smile.

"You still miss him, don't you?" Carly asks her.

"Everyday." Sam says. "Patrick has helped but it's not the same. Just like having me there is not the same as having Robin there." Sam sighs. "I love Patrick. I am in love with him and I didn't think that I would ever be in love with another man. But my heart will always belong to Jason. It's because of Jason that I can live Patrick. I know that Jason would want me to move on. Not just for my own sake but for Danny too. And I finally feel like I have. I wish with everything in me that Jason were here with us and we could be celebrating Danny's birthday as a family but I'm never going to get that." Sam says with tear in her eyes. Carly reaches out and grads her hand. "And Patrick understand that. Because deep down he wishes the same for him and Emma. And in the weirdest was that is what makes us work so well. While we can't have what we both really want, it doesn't mean that we can't have something great together. And we do." She finishes with a smile.

"I'm really happy for you, Sam. I know how hard it was for you after Jason passed and I'm glad you finally found some peace."

"Thanks, Carly."

They finish putting up the decorations when Sam asks Carly "Hey did you remember to text Jake? I haven't seen him around town to invite him."

"I did and he says that he will be here so long as Lizzy isn't." Carly says with a little smirk.

"What!?" Sam says shocked.

"OMG! You don't know? Jake dumped Liz!" Carly said excitedly.

"What happened?" Sam asks. "They seemed so happy."

"You happened. After the way that Liz spoke to you at Kelly's Jake demanded to know why she was treating you that way. So she told him everything that happened that summer."

Sam goes white in the face. Damn it, why can't that woman leave the past in the past. Sam has apologized over and over again and Liz even said she forgave her. "So Jake knows everything that I did to Liz?"

"Yes, but as she was going off, Sonny happened to stop by and heard everything that she was telling Jake. So he decided to school Jake on all the things that Liz did to you Jason and Danny."

Sam was shocked. "He what?"

"Yeah. He told him everything. And after he did Jake decided he didn't want to be with Lizzy anymore." Carly say gleefully. "But of course, Liz being Liz she has not left him alone. She keeps calling and showing up at his room. It's pretty pathetic if you ask me."

"I can't believe this. I mean I know she was a bitch to me that day at Kelly's but I had no idea she still felt this way. I though she had let it all go." Sam flops down in to a nearby chair. "Jake was happy with Liz. And now because of me, he isn't."

"No, Sam this had nothing to do with you and everything to do with the fact that Liz is a bitch."

"Carly is right, Sam. This wasn't your fault."

They both look up and see Jake not too far for them. "Elizabeth did this all on her own. What she said to you was completely unnecessary."

"Jake, I am so sor…"

"No, Sam. It's not on you." he says firmly.

"Still. I'm sorry that it didn't work out. You guys really did seem happy." "I did too. But I was blinded by gratitude. I guess I just confused that with attraction."

"Well there is still a tiny problem. Liz is Patrick's best friend so I had to invite her. I hope that you will still decide to stay. I know that Patrick really wanted to talk to you and Danny would be so excited to see you. Please?!" Sam pleads. "I promise that Liz will not bother you."

Jake and Carly both laugh at her before Jake says "OK! OK, I'll stay. But only if I can help put stuff up. I don't want to feel useless." He says

"Yessss!" Sam say while pumping a fist in the air. "OK, you can help put the tables together. You see the big one over there?" she pints to it. "Can you put that one by the entrance? That is where all the presents are going to go."

"You got it." He says. They give each other a high five and go to work. Carly sits back at watches them interact. She smiles softly because it reminds her of how Jason and Sam use to be.

* * *

Across town at General Hospital, Hayden is getting ready to be discharged. Epiphany comes in with the paper work for her to sign. "Well, here you go! Sign these and you are all set."

"Thank you!" Hayden exclaims. "And thank you for taking such good care of me this past week. I think I would have gone crazy if it hadn't being for you." she smiles at her.

"My pleasure, sweetie. Now you take care of yourself, you here. I don't want to see you back here again." She says firmly as she helps Hayden into the wheel chair.

"Scouts honor. I can't wait to get out of here and surprise Nikolas." She says as she is wheeled into the elevator.

"I bet he is going to be so happy to see you." Epiphany says with a smile.

"Oh, I know he will." Says Hayden. "They all will." She finishes with a smile as the elevator doors close.


	10. Chapter 10

The party is in full swing and so far, no problem. Liz tried to get to Jake but Sam cut her off and told her that if she didn't want to embarrass her in front of her boys then she needed to stay away from Jake. The kids were busy playing the treasure hunt game that Carly had set up for them. Sam made her way over to Sonny and says "Hey. Carly told me about what you said to Liz and I just wanted to say thank you for sticking up for me." she smiles at him.

"I know that I have not always treated you with the respect that you deserve Sam, but you are the mother of my child. And I am very sorry for the way that I have treated you in the past." He tells her.

"I don't mean to be offensive but what has brought ton this new attitude of yours?" Sam asks him.

"Losing Avery. It feels like this is the second time I have lost a daughter and I just can't go on the way I have been. I need to start proving that I love my children more than I love my power. And I am." He signs. "I haven't told anyone else this yet but I sold my business to the Asian players. I'm done. I make really good money with the coffee business and it will be more than enough to live off."

Sam is blown away. "Are you sure you will be happy without the business?" she asks.

"I was never happy with it. Look at everything it has taken from me. I know that I will be blissfully happy without it." He smiles.

Sam gives him a hug and tells him "I'm happy for you Sonny."

* * *

Across the room Jake is watching Danny and the other kids have fun with the treasure hunt. "Hey Jake," Patrick walks up to him and says. "Can I talk to you for a second?" Jake looks at him strangely but says "Sure." He is not sure what to expect because the last time him and Dr. Drake talked it was not very pleasant.

"I wanted to apologize to you for the way that I have been treating you." Patrick says, shocking Jake. "What?"

"Yea, I know but Sam told me everything and made me realize that it is not your fault that Hayden was shot. Hell, I don't even blame Sonny. Shawn is a grown ass man and made that decision on his own."

"Um…wow I don't really know what to say." Jake starts "But thank you. I know that if I were in your shoes I would have thought the same this so not hard feelings." Jake sticks his hand out for Patrick to shake and he does.

"Now why don't we go find our women and enjoy the rest of the party?"

"Um… actually, Liz and I are not together anymore. "What?" Patrick asks shocked. "Turns out that Liz is not the person I thought she was. I'm just glad I found that out sooner rather than later."

* * *

Dante and Lulu are sitting down watching Rocco play with the other kids as Sam comes over and asks "Hey Dante? Can I talk to you for a minute?" she gives Lulu a reassuring smile and says "I promise not to keep him too long."

Lulu laughs and says "Keep him as long as you like." Lulu teases. "Ha ha very funny." Dante gives her a kiss before following Sam out on the balcony.

"What's up?" he asks.

"I just wanted to apologize to you about my part in our little brother's death." Sam says sadly.

"What?" Dante asks shocked. "I'm the reason your mom went into premature labor. She asked me not to tell my dad the truth but I couldn't do it. After I did she got really upset and that is what set her into labor. I'm so sorry." Dante was completely caught off guard. He can't believe that Sam thinks she is responsible for the baby's death. A baby that is not ever dead.

When he told his mom that he would help cover up the fact the baby was really alive he had had no idea who he was keeping him from. Not just Julian but also Sam and Lucas who were his siblings too. "Sam this is not your fault. It was an accident that happened. This isn't on anyone least of all you." he tells her.

"But if I had just…"

"No, Sam. It's not your fault." He says firmly.

"I'm still sorry that you lost him too." Sam says with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, too." Dante says as he pulls her into a hug. But what he is sorry for is much worse.

* * *

After the cake is cut and the presents have been opened, San and Patrick are watching Danny and Emma play with the mote controlled motorcycle that Jake had gotten Danny. It was by far his favorite gift. Sam notices that Liz and Nikolas are having a pretty tense conversation while stealing glances at Jake. Before she can speculate as to what they are up to the elevator doors open with a ding. Who walks out is a complete to surprise to everyone. "Hi everybody. Did you miss me?" Hayden asks with a bright smile.


	11. Chapter 11

Everyone is in a stunned silence. They couldn't believe that Hayden was standing there in front of them. "Geeze! You all look like you've seen a ghost. I was in a comma not dead." She joked as she makes her way further into the room. Liz and Nikolas are both in a panic. They cannot believe that Hayden was out of her comma and here to ruin everything. Their only hope was that she did not remember what she knew about Jason. But deep down, they both knew that that was not the case.

"Hayden," Sam says "not that everyone is happy to see you and that you are awake but what is going on? How long have you been out of your comma?" Sam finishes looking between her and Patrick. There was no way that Patrick did not know about this.

"About a week, Mrs. Morgan." Hayden puts emphases on the _Mrs. Morgan_ and looks directly at Liz when she says it. That was when that Liz knew it was all over. As did Nikolas. "But I just got out of the hospital today." Hayden turns her attention back to Sam. Sam looks over at Patrick but before she can say anything Hayden says "Don't be mad at him Sam. I asked him not to say anything and because I am his patient he could not. I really wanted to be the one to tell you that I was awake."

"As glad as we all are, don't you think that you should have picked another time. I mean, Danny's party is hardly the place for this." Jake says as he is still getting over the shock of seeing her.

"Well Jake, Danny's party is the exact perfect place for this. You remember that I had something to tell you and Sam? Well it affects Danny also. And most of the people in this room." She finishes.

"What the hell does Jake's identity have to do with my son?" Sam asks, a little harshly.

"Everything." Hayden answers her.

"Enough." Nikolas says. He can't let her continue to speak. She will ruin everything he has been trying so hard to get. "You are not going to come in here and ruin this party. There are children here for God's sake! Sam, I'll take care of this." Nikolas goes to grab Hayden when she yells "Get your hands off me!"

"Sabrina, can you please take the kids in to another room? I don't want them around this." Sam asks Sabrina. Sabrina gathered the children and left the room as Nikolas and Hayden continued on. "I don't know who the hell you think you are but what makes you think anyone in this room will believe a thing you say, huh? You are a liar, Hayden. You nothing but a conniving con artist who is looking to ruin everyone's life. You need to leave."

"ENOUGH!" Jake shouts. Everyone is taken aback by Jake's outburst. "I want to know what Hayden has to say. Before she was shot he said she knew who I really was and I want to know. I also want to know what Sam has to do with any of it."

"But Jake, she is a liar. You know you aren't going to be able to trust anything she says." Liz pleads with him.

"I would be very careful how you both throw the word liar around." Hayden says to Liz and Nikolas. "Considering what you both have been keeping form these people, you are in no position to call me a liar!"

"Ok what the hell is going on?" Sam demands.

"Hayden tell us what you want to tell us." Jake followed.

No! You can't listen to her!" Liz exclaimed.

"Elizabeth, shut up!" Carly yells at her. "It's Jake's choice and he wants to know. It's not like it affects you anymore any way. He dumped your ass." Carly said smugly.

"But it does affect her. In all the wrong ways. You see Jake, Elizabeth has known who you really are longer than I have. And Nikolas even longer than her." Hayden says.

The room is shocked but Jake just wants to know. "Who am I, Hayden?" he asks her.

"You're Jason Morgan. Sam's husband and Danny's father."

"What?" he is so shocked by what he thought he heard her say that it makes him think he heard her wrong. "You are Sam's husband, Jason Morgan. And Liz and Nikolas knew that you were. You see, after the truth came out at the Nurses Ball, I was wondering around wondering what I should do. Where should I go? Then I heard these voices that were familiar and followed them. It was Elizabeth and Nikolas. Apparently, it was right after Liz had run off the stage. I heard her say that she was not going to tell anyone the truth and she was finally going to have Jason for herself. I honestly don't know why Nikolas has been keeping the secret. I think is has something to do with him wanting to take over ELQ but I'm not sure. But the bottom line is that they did keep it from you. I am sorry that I lied to you about us being married but I swear that I am telling you all the truth." she said.

Jake could see it in her eyes that she was.

"Is this true?" Sam says, looking at both Nikolas and Liz. Liz gives herself away by not looking at Sam.

"You crazy bitch!" Carly yells as she charges for Liz. Sonny catches her and holds her off.

"Oh my God." Sam lets the tears that are in her eyes freely fall. "Why? Why would you do this to me and Danny? We are family, Nikolas!"

Nikolas is at a loss for words. For weeks now he has been worried that the truth would come out but he never prepared himself for Sam's reaction. "Sam, I am sorry but I did what I thought was best. You are happy with Patrick now. Look at the year before he died. He treated you as if you were responsible for your own rape! The night you decide to be a family and bring Danny home, he goes out to "work"? He never put you first and he would never have put Danny first either."

"Don't sit there and act like you didn't do this for your own selfish reasons." Sam spat at him. "You made the decision to keep my husband from me and our son because you knew that you would never get his and Danny's shares to take over ELQ. And you! You are actually so pathetic that you had to lie to get a man in your bed?" She directs herself to Liz.

As she says this no one notices Jake staggering back. He is suddenly hit with a flashback. "I found something with you I never found with anyone else. Home."

Liz glares at Sam. "Your damn right I did! I deserved to be with Jason. I waited forever for him and it is my time! You never deserved him. You are nothing but a con artist tramp who suckered Jason into loving you." Liz was so caught up in yelling at Sam that when she felt a hand grip her arm she realized that she was almost nose to nose with Sam. "Get the hell away from my daughter." Julian snarls. "If this were up to me you and the prince would be leaving this building in body bags. But it's not. So I would be very careful of what you say from here on out."

"Jake!" Sam yells. That is when everyone notices Jake hit the floor. The last thing he hears before passing out is Sam's sweet voice saying his name.


	12. Chapter 12

Everyone that was at the party in now in a waiting room at GH. Aside from Liz and Nikolas who seemed to have disappeared in all the up roar of getting Jake help. Sam is pacing back and forth and has been since the got here and they would not allow her to go with Jake. Sam, honey, will you please sit down and rest. I'm sure that as soon as they can your brother and Patrick will let you know what is going on." Alexis tries to tell her daughter. But Sam is not listening. She is so worried about everything. She wants to believe Hayden so badly but she doesn't know if she can. This is her greatest wish come true. But she doesn't know if she can trust it.

Just then both Patrick and Lucas come into the waiting room. "Sam?" Patrick says softly. His voice snaps her out of her funk and she asks, "How is he doing? Is he ok?"

"He is fine. He is still unconscious but all his vitals are good and I expect him to wake up any time now. We also had a DNA test done as soon as he got here. The results should be in soon and we will know for sure if he is Jason." Patrick says to her softly.

"Have you taken precautions? You know to make sure Liz doesn't mess with the test." Carly says.

"Monica took the sample herself. She is literally sitting next to Brad and he is running the test. These results will be accurate." Lucas tells both of his sisters. "Besides, Liz is not here. Brad said he say her and Nikolas sneak away when everyone was crowding around Jake."

Sonny and Julian share a look as they both take out their phones. Neither one of them were out of the mob yet so they both let their instincts take over freely. "Can I go and sit with him?" Sam asks Patrick with a pleading look. "Of course. He is in room 607." He says to her. Sam takes off down the hall and enters his room. As she sits down next to him and takes his hand in hers, she looks at him. Really looks at him and deep down she knows that this is her husband.

* * *

Liz is back at her place frantically packing her and her boys up. She knows that she needs to get out of town. While she would love to think that Jason would never let anyone hurt her, she needs to be realistic. She saw the look in both Sonny and Julian's eyes. She had to get out of town tonight. She had everything packed and waiting by the door when she hears a voice coming from behind her. "Going somewhere, Liz?"

She turns around and gasps "Lucky?"

* * *

Nikolas is sitting in his study waiting for the pilot to tell him that the plane is all filled up. He thinks back to this afternoon and can't believe that everything he worked so hard for is completely ruined. He lied to his family he stole from people he considered friends and in the end it was all for nothing. But at least he still had one secret safe. One that he knew no one else knew about. He looks down at his phone and sees that everything is ready to go. He get us just as the door to his study opens. "Nikolas darling!"

"Grandmother what the hell are you doing here?" he snarls at her. But before either one of them can go on he gets a glimpse of a person standing behind his grandmother.

"Lila."


	13. Chapter 13

Sam had not been sitting by him but five minutes before he started to wake up. "Sam? Sam?" he says without opening his eyes.

"Hey, hey, hey I'm right here." She tells him, squeezing his hand. He opens his eyes at the sound of her voice and looks at her. His wife. Then it hit him all over again. His life. His memories. His wife and son. He was Jason Morgan. While Sam and Liz had been arguing, he was hit with a flash of he and his wife. And then it was like a flood gate. Everything hit him at once and it had been too much.

He looks at his wife and Sam can see it in his eyes. She can see it. After almost two years she finally had her husband back. But before either one of them can say anything to each other, the door to his hospital room is thrown open revealing Monica on the other side. She has tears in her eyes as she looks at her son. Her son was alive. "It's true. You are Jason." She says.

"I know."

Sam looks back at him and says "What?" "Before I went down I had a memory. Of our wedding night when I told you that you were my home." He tells her softly. "Then it all came back to me at once. I guess it was too much for my brain to take."

"It was." Patrick says from the door way. "Because of your amnesia, your memories coming back all at once is what likely caused the blackout but just to be safe I want to run a few more test." Patrick says.

"Ok but before we do can I talk to Sam alone for a minute?" Jason asks.

"Of course. I'll go get everything set up." He smiles at them. Sam knows that there is a lot that needs to be discussed between them but right now her focus needs to be on Jason.

"I'll help you." Monica says as she follows him out of the door. She looks back over her shoulder and smiles at her son and daughter in law before closing the door.

When they are alone again Sam turns to her husband and asks. "You have your memory back? You remember me and your mom and everything else?"

He looks at his wife and give her a small smile. "I remember everything." He pulls her to him and for the first time in almost two years he kisses his wife. Sam sobs into the kiss and finally let's herself believe that this is real.

* * *

Patrick and Monica have just finished getting things all set up for Jason. Monica looks over at Patrick and says "How are you doing?"

He gives her a sad smile and says "I am happy for them. And for Danny. That poor kid has been through so much in his short little life he deserves this and then some. I know what it's like to receive this kind of miracle. It's the best feeling ever. I'm not going to say that it doesn't hurt. I did lover Sam. More than I thought possible. Danny too. But I'm not going to stand in their way of being happy." He sighs before continuing. "Both me and Sam knew what it was like to lose the love of our lives. And now we both know what it feels like to have them back. But unfortunately, mine didn't love me enough to stay."

"That's not true." A voice says from in front of them. They look up and are shocked to see the person standing in front of them.

* * *

"Lucky, what are you doing here?" Liz asks him in complete shock. He walks further into the room and asks "Where are the boys?" "They are at grams."

"Good." He shuts the door.

"What are you doing here, Lucky?" she asks again. She can tell by his voice and his stance that this is not a friendly visit.

"Yesterday I got a pretty interesting phone call. From a woman named Hayden. And she had a lot to tell me." Lucky says as he walks around her to go and stand in front of the mantle. He turns to look at her and can tell that she is nervous.

"Lucky, that woman if a con artist and a liar just like Sam. You can't believe a single word that either one of them say."

"I would be very careful with who you call a liar, Elizabeth." He tells her coldly. "So answer me this. Was she lying when she said that you and Nikolas were keeping the fact that Jake Doe was actually Jason Morgan from everyone in town? Huh? Was she lying when she said that you wanted Jason so desperately that you would do something like this?" he half shout at her.

Liz is at a loss for words. "Don't bother to deny it. I can tell by the look on your face that it is all true. My, god Elizabeth what is wrong with you?" he yells.

"You don't get to judge me, Lucky! You took off and left me and your sons like we didn't even matter. And what, you get word that Jason and I have gotten back together and all of a sudden, here you are?" she shouts back.

Lucky stares at her as if she has two heads. "Back together? Liz, you were never with Jason. You were with Jake. And the only reason you were, was because he had no idea who he was! If he knew about Sam and Danny there is no way he would have been with you. And that is why you kept it a secret. Not because of some lame excuse that Sam and Danny were happy with Patrick. It was so that you could have Jason back in your bed. Even if it was all a lie. And now it has all blown up in your face. And you are about to lose a hell of a lot more than just your precious Jason."

Liz laughs mockingly. "Wow, could you be anymore jealous? What are you going to do, Lucky? Huh? I haven't broken any laws. You can't throw me in jail." She says smugly.

"You right. I can't throw you in jail. But you have proven beyond a reasonable doubt that you are an unfit mother. You let an unknown man stay under the same roof as our boys and now this. You're done. The boys will be living with me from now on and if you ever think about fighting me on this I will make your life a living hell. Just like you've made mine." He walks over to the door and slams it shut behind him. Liz sinks down to the couch as tears fall down her face. What was she going to do now?

* * *

"Grandmother, what the hell is going on here? Why did you bring Lila her? Are you crazy?" Nikolas whispers harshly.

"Lila, go sit on the couch." Helena demands of her. She hurriedly walks over to the couch and sits down. "I got word that your little twit let the Jason secret out. I'm here to make sure that you stick to the plan."

"Grandmother it's over. There is no way we can take over ELQ now."

"You will stick to the plan or else I will tell Sam, Jason and Sonny that you have known their daughter has been alive all this time." Helena threatens harshly.

"WHAT?" Lucky shouts from the door way, alerting them to his presents. Nikolas closes his eye as he now knows everything is all over.


	14. Chapter 14

"Everything looks great. Your brain scans came back normal. I see no reason why you can't be released today." Patrick tells Jason.

"Are you sure? Everything is ok?" Sam asks.

"Sam. Patrick is the best. I think you can believe him." Robin says from the door way.

"Robin?" Sam and Jason say at the same time. "Yeah, it's me." she smiles at them. "Wh…but what…" Sam stutters.

"I know that I have a lot to explain but I am back for good so I will have plenty of time to tell you. When I left to help Jason, I had every intention of coming back. But I was going to bring you with me."

"And you did. I remember the night that we escaped and came to Port Charles. I remember it all." Jason says.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asks her husband.

"The night I was hit by the car was the night we escaped and came home. But we were followed and caught by Helena's men. I went to Sonny's because I knew that he had the guards but before I could make it inside they grabbed me. I fought them off and got away but then I was hit by the car. And needed to have facial reconstructive surgery." He says bitterly.

Sam grabs his face and looks him in the eye and says "You are alive. That is all I care about. That is all anyone cares about." He can see it in her eyes that she means it.

"I was grabbed also. Helena told me that if I did not leave town that she would kill both Patrick and Emma." She says with tears in her eyes. "I didn't have a choice. I had to go."

"Robin, stop. All that matters is that we are both home now." Jason says. He looks right at Sam and says "For good."

"I know. And I can't wait to see Emma. And I know that you want to get home to Danny so here is the paperwork. Sign it and you are free to go." She says a she hands it to him.

"Umm… can I talk to Sam for a second before you guys go?" Patrick asks.

Jason is not entirely sure how to feel about that. I mean technically this guy is his wife's boyfriend. Granted Sam thought he was dead but he still has problem with this wife being alone with him. Sam looks at Jason and can tell he is uneasy by the idea. She puts her hand on the side of his face and strokes it gently. "I will be right back. I promise." She tells him.

She gets up and follows Patrick outside. Patrick turns to look at her and says. "I didn't ask you out here to try and get you to leave Jason. I just want to make sure that you and I are going to be ok." He says. "I don't want to lose you. This past year has been the hardest of my fine and without you I don't know what I would have done. I know we crossed the line between friendship and relationship but I did love you. And I really hope that we can stay friends. I am grateful for the time that we had together." He finishes.

Sam smiles softly at him. "I do too. And I did love you also. Thank you for everything that you have given me. You gave me something great that I will cherish forever. But we both know who we belong with." Patrick smiles at her. He pulls her into a hug and says "Adventure buddies?"

Sam laughs softly and says "Always."

* * *

"Please tell me that what Helena just said is not true?" Lucky says to his brother. His unbelievably stupid brother.

"Lucky I swear I have only known for a few months." Nikolas tries to defend himself.

"That is supposed to make it better?" he yells. "Why haven't you told Sam her daughter is alive?"

"What?" Lila says for the first time.

"Sit down, young lady!" Helena snarls at her.

"Shut up, Helena!" Lucky yells at her. He looks over at Lila sitting on the couch and goes to sit by her. "Hi. My name is Lucky. And yours is Lila, right?" She nods her head. "I'm a friend of your moms." He tells her.

"You really know her?" she asks in a small voice.

"Yeah. And I know that she is going to be so happy that you are alive."

"But I thought she and my father didn't want me?" she asks, a little angry. Lucky looks over his shoulder at Helena. He sees the smirk on her face and knows that she is the reason Lila thinks this way.

"Your mom did want you. And so did both of your fathers."

"Both?" She asks, confused.

Lucky proceeds to tell Lila everything. About how she was conceived and how much Sam and Jason wanted her. He also tells her about Sonny. "So, my biological father didn't want me so he gave me to his best friend to raise?" she asks confused.

"There is a lot more to it and I think it would be best if you heard it from him. But just know that Sonny is a different man that he was back then. But I can promise you that he did want you." he tells her. He takes out his phone and shows her a picture of her dad. "This is Sonny." She looks at the photo and can see some similarities. Now she knows where she got her dimples from. "And this," he says "is your mom. Samantha Morgan. But everyone calls her Sam."

Lila takes the phone from him this time so she can really look at the picture. What she sees is an older version of herself. Same hair. Same eyes. Same size. Same everything. "You are sure she wanted me?" Lila asks in a whisper.

"Your mother wanted you more than anything in the entire world. You changed her. You made her the woman she is. And as someone who knew who she was then and who she is now, you made her the best person ever." He tells her. "I can take you to see her. Her and Sonny and Jason if you want." He says.

Never taking her eyes off the photo of her mom, she nods her head. "Yes. Please."

"Gladly. But first I need to deal with you…" Lucky stands up and turns around to address both his brother and his evil grandmother, but they are both gone.

* * *

Nikolas is sitting on the Cassadine jet waiting for takeoff when he hears his son ask him "Father, when will we be coming back home?" Nikolas looks across the seat at his grandmother who is sitting there like nothing is happening. "Never, son. We are never coming back to Port Charles."


	15. Chapter 15

Jason and Sam walk hand in hand down the corridor or the hospital leading to the waiting room. They stop just outside the door and Jason turns to Sam and she gives him a reassuring smile and squeezes his had to let him know that everything is going to be ok and that she is right here with him. He opens the door and before he can even get all the way in the room Carly is on him. "Oh, my God, Jason!" she cries. "I can't believe that you are really here."

"Carly, I can't breathe." Jason tells her.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I'm just so happy you're alive!" "Me too." He says. Everyone takes their turn at saying hello had giving hugs while Sam sends Sabrina a text asking her for a favor.

"Monica says that you have all of your memories back. Is that true?" Sonny asks.

"Yeah. After hearing what Hayden said, I had a flashback of me and Sam and then it all just came back to me. That's why I passed out." All other questions are halted when Patrick comes in with Hayden following behind him. "Hey guys. Here she is. Because she wasn't family she had to wait in a different area." He tells them.

"Thanks Patrick." Jason says.

Hayden was a little shocked when Sam asked her to stay but she knew that the woman would have questions. So she went down to the cafeteria and waited for word on what was going on. "I know that you must have a million questions and I promise to answer as many as I can." She tells Jason and Sam.

"First, I wanted to thank you. If you hadn't told the truth I don't think I would have ever found out. I also wanted to let you know that all of your hospital expenses have been paid for. As well as all of your debts. You don't have to worry about anything anymore." Jason tells her.

She looks over at Sam and Sam gives her a reassuring smile. "If it weren't for you I wouldn't have my husband back and my son wouldn't have his father. This is our way of saying thank you" she tells Hayden.

Hayden is shocked. She can't believe that these people she barely knew were doing this for her. "Umm…wow. I don't really know what to say. But thank you. Thank you so much."

"No Hayden thank you. And I am sorry that you got caught up in the cross fire. But I am grateful for what you have done." Jason says as he pulls Sam into his side. "But I have to ask again. Are you sure that Liz and Nikolas knew who I was?"

"Mr. Morgan, I heard them very clearly. It was right after Liz ran off the stage at the

Nurses Ball. She ran to the lobby of the hotel and Nikolas followed her. She said that she couldn't tell all those people about you and she wasn't going to. She saw this a fate. Giving you are her a chance to be together and she was going to take it. She used some lame excuse about how Sam and Danny were happy with Patrick but I could tell she didn't care about them. She just wanted you to herself. And Nikolas, the best I can figure is it has something to do with him wanting to take over ELQ but I don't know how you being alive ties into that." She said.

"I don't understand," Alexis says. "Why would he put Sam and Danny through this if he knew Jason was alive? I mean I could tell something was off with him but I didn't expect this." she says sadly.

"I will deal with Liz and Nikolas both later." Jason says in his stone cold voice. "But right now all I want to do is go home with my wife and see my son."

"Umm…" Sam starts.

"What?" Jason asks her. "We don't have a home anymore. My mom and Molly are living at the penthouse after I moved in with Patrick."

Jason raises his eyebrows. "The lake house was bombed and they had been living with me since then. Until I moved out and gave them the place." She answered his unasked question.

"You guys can stay at the Metro Court until you get things settled." Carly offers. "A suite would have plenty of room for you both and Danny."

"That would be great Carly. Thanks. Where is Danny by the way?" Jason asks his wife.

Just then there was a knock at the door of the waiting room. The door open to revile Sabrina on the other side. With Danny. "Mommy!" the little boy shout happily. He runs to his mother and jumps into her arms. "Hey baby! Did you have a good time with Sabrina?" he shakes his head and says "Yea. But why at 'spital, mommy?"

"Because there is something I want to tell you. Do you remember how I told you that your daddy was in heaven and he was watching over you?" she asks her little man. "Yea." "Well, turns out someone tricked us. Your daddy is not in heaven."

"Daddy not die?" he asks her in a soft voice. "No baby. Your daddy didn't die. He's right here." Sam stands in front of Jason.

Jason looks like a deer caught in head lights. He can't believe that this beautiful little boy in his wife's arms is his son. His son. Jason remembers being told by Robin that not only is Franco not his twin but he is also not Danny's biological father. He was. This was his son in every way possible. Danny looks at the guy that for the past few months he thought hung the moon. Jason can see it in his son's eyes that he is skeptical of him. Until Danny reaches and points to his eyes. "My eyes." he says. It wasn't a question. It was a statement. Danny was telling Jason that he had his eyes. Jason does the same to Danny and says "My eyes."

"Daddy?" Danny asks softly. "Yeah, buddy. I'm your daddy."

"Daddy!" Danny cries as he launches himself into Jason's arms. Jason holds onto his son for dear life. "Oh, I missed you, Danny." Jason says with tears in his eyes. "Miss you, too, Daddy."

Everyone looks on with smiles and tears in their eyes but none more than Sam. She has wanted this for so long. And she finally got her miracle. Jason looks over at his wife and say "Come on. Let's get out of here." Sam smiles at him and walks into his arms. Jason holds both his wife and his son in his arms. And neither one of them are aware of gift that is still to come.


	16. Chapter 16

Jason is sitting beside Sam on the couch in their room at the Metro Court. Danny was lying on his chest sound asleep. He had his arm wrapped around him and his other around Sam. He had everything he wanted. "You want to go put him in bed?" Sam asked. "No" he says without taking his eyes off of his sleeping son.

Sam laughs at softly and says "Jason, neither one of you is going anywhere. Besides, the first thing he is going to do in the morning is look for you. He's gonna want his daddy." Sam smiles up at her husband.

"I guess there is a lot we have to talk about." He says.

"Why don't you go put him down and I will unplug the phones." She says jokingly.

He smiles at her and gets up to go and put Danny in bed. He covers him up with what Sam called his favorite blanket. Ironically Tracy is the one that gave it to him. Jason shakes his head at that. Apparently, Tracy actually likes his son. He just stands there and watches Danny sleep for a minute. He still had to wrap his head around the fact that this is all real. He is really back to his family and Danny really is his son. His wife is standing just in the other room.

He leaves the door cracked just in case he wakes up and comes looking for Sam. He goes back into the living room and sees Sam standing in front of the window looking out over the city. He walks over to her and wraps his arms around her from behind. He presses a kiss to the side of her head as he feels her sink into him. Sam lets Jason's warmth envelop her. She feels like she hasn't been warm is forever.

"He go down ok?" she asks him.

"Yea. He's a pretty sound sleeper. Just like you."

Sam smiles as she turns around in his arms. "But in every other way he is just like you. Well… maybe except for his appetite. He definitely gets that from me."

"Go figure." She smacks him lightly on the shoulder and says "Watch it, buddy." Jason laughs at her and pulls her over to sit on the couch. The laughter dies and the mood turn serious when Sam asks "What do you want to know first?"

Jason takes a deep breath and says "Edward."

Sam knows that this is going to be hard for him to hear. "Not long after you disappeared I got a call from AJ saying that Edward wasn't doing very well." Sam sees the recognition in his eyes when she says his brother's name. "I will explain all that in a minute." He nods his head and she continues. "I took Danny over to see him and told him that he was your son. That was when he reached out his hand and Danny grabbed onto one of his fingers. He held onto it the entire time we were sitting there talking to Edward." Sam's eyes fill with tears as she says "About 10 minutes after we came back down stairs from visiting him, Monica came in and said that he had passed away."

Jason closes his eyes and he feels the tears forming in them. He never got a chance to say goodbye. He never got a chance to tell him he named his son after him. Ne never go a chance with Edward on anything. He feels Sam wipe the tears away that had fallen down his face. He opens his eyes and looks at his wife. "Edward had a great life, Jason. One that you know he wouldn't change for anything in this world. He had people who loved him so much and he had the love of his life in Lila. Now he is with her and they are both at peace." Jason knows that she is right but he still can't help the over whelming sadness he feels about the loss of his grandfather.

"When did AJ come back?" he asks changing the subject.

Sam knows that he is but she answers anyway. "The night after you disappeared. But nobody found out about it until around Halloween. He revealed himself to Michael. Apparently when we all thought he was dead, he was being hidden by Monica. When he found out about you he came back. He had information on Fasion so all the charged against him were dropped.

"Michael was skeptical of him at first but then decided to give him a chance. Pissed off Sonny and Carly but Michael is an adult so they couldn't do anything about it."

"How did Sonny end up killing him?" Jason asked.

"Sonny thought that AJ killed Kate." "What? Kate is dead?" "Yeah. She was shot in the office at the paper. After Edward died both AJ and Tracy wanted to run ELQ. So, they got into a bidding war with the people who has shares of the company to see who could get more. AJ thought he had more shares but turns out here was some lost Quartemaine heir that Tracy got to give her their shares and AJ was out numbered.

"AJ went back to his old ways and got drunk. When he found out that Kate was the one that ran the story about the lost heir in the paper he went to Sonny's and confronted her. Sonny walked in to see AJ with his hands around Kate's neck. He pulled him off and threatened him. Not long after Sonny went to the paper and found Kate on the flood with a bullet hole in her. While he called 911 she wrote out the killer's initials. AJ. Sonny assumed that meant your brother."

"It didn't?" Jason asked.

"No. It stood for Ava Jerome. My aunt. I'll explain all that in a sec but after Sonny saw this he went to AJ. He found him yelling at Ava and Sonny saw red. It reminded him of how he walked in on him and Kate. So, he shot him. It wasn't until a while later Sonny found out the truth. But not before he slept with Ava and got her pregnant." Jason was completely shocked by everything his wife was saying. "But they all found out?"

"Yeah, remember? The wedding from hell?" Sam says

"Right. Franco and…Carly! Oh my god she almost married him!"

"But she didn't. That is all that matters."

"How the hell did he get here, Sam? What they hell happened."

"Ok, first of all, he is not your twin. That was another lie heather told us. Franco is her son. Her and Scott Baldwin's." Jason is shocked but not mare than he is relieved.

"He came back to town for redemption. He got all the people you cared about at the Haunted Star and showed us videos. One was that he never raped me." Sam tells Jason softly. A look of rage comes across his face as she squeezes his hand. "Jason its ok. I'm fine. Danny is yours and that is all I care about." A thought hits Jason.

"What about Michael?" he asks. "There was a video that showed him telling Carter to leave Michael alone. But you know what happened with that. He thinks that that should somehow make up for the fact that it did happen. When he was arrested, Diane became his lawyer. Turns out, Franco had a brain tumor. That is what made him do all those evil things he did. Jury bought it." Sam says.

"Son of a bitch. Has he hurt you at all?" Jason asked her.

"Before he had the brain tumor removed there was an incident. He thought he was you so I was his wife and Danny was his son. I found him at the penthouse. He was dressed in your clothes and everything. He thought I was crazy because I wasn't reacting right. He knocked me out and kidnapped Danny from the hospital. Carly found then on the bridge and everything was fine. He had the tumor removed the next day."

Jason was seething with every word that came out of his wife's mouth. But he was caught on one thing. "Why was Danny in the hospital?" he asked.

Sam looks at her husband and asks for strength to be able to tell him this. "He was in the hospital because he had leukemia. He was diagnosed with it on his first birthday."

Jason freezes. "What?"

"He's ok now. He has a checkup every six months to make sure he is good and so far no problems." She assures.

Jason exhales. His son had cancer. His baby boy was sick and he wasn't there for him or his wife. "He needed a bone marrow transplant. But not one was a match. We ended up and doing a donor drive. That's actually how we found my dad." Sam tells him.

That is when it dawns on Jason. "Julian Jerome is your father."

"Yea. He is" Sam laughs.

"How did you find out?" he asks.

"When we did the donor drive, I went to ask the new owner of the paper to run a story on it on the front page. He agreed but then then the news of the lost Quartermaine heir was brought to his attention and he went with that instead. He felt bad so he decided to get tested. And he was a match. I guess my mom and he got to talking and she told him about the night I was conceived. He remembered the night it happened. But because he came to town with his sister Ava to take over the mob, he kept quiet for months. Sonny was the one to figure it out first and confronted him at Franco's art show. He admitted who he was. He had been in the witness protection program."

Jason looks at her and say "How did you deal with it?"

"At first I was mad. I mean, he was my dad. Danny's grandfather. But because he wanted to take over the mob he never said anything. And never was. I eventually got over it and he has turned out to be a good father. It's nice to know who he is. He definitely has his issues. But he is my dad." She smiles at him.

He sighs and says, "Sonny couldn't have been happy."

"No he wasn't. But he had a lot going on. When Michael found out that he killed AJ he went ballistic. He went looking for Sonny and pulled a gun on him. Dante talked him down and arrested Sonny. Michael was furious with Carly too. When he found out she knew about it, he cut her out of his life also. Jason, it has been crazy. Morgan and Michael hate each other now because of it. That's why Morgan didn't come to the party. He didn't want to cause a scene if Michael and he got into it." She says.

Jason get up from the couch and starts to pace. "Why did Sonny have to kill him? Why couldn't he for once stop and think! And now looks what's happened. Michael hates him and he lost his daughter!" Jason exhales.

"Jason, losing you put a strain on both Carly and Sonny. They did stupid things. And now they have to be the ones that pay for them. It's not your job to fix this. Believe it or not, having to face this has been good for them. They need to grow up some time Jason." Sam tells him.

"I'm not going to get involved. They are all adults but I will be there for them." Sam smiles at him. "You always are. That's why they love you."

A thought occurs to Jason. He looks over at his wife and says "You and Carly share a sibling." He starts to laugh when she says "Shut up, or else you are going to die for real this time." That only makes him laugh even hared. "Ok, whatever you say Mighty mouse."

She punches him in the shoulder. He grabs her hand and brings it to his lips to kiss it. Sam lets out a gasp as she feels her husband's lips on her skin. "Sam, I have to ask you this, but I don't want to upset you."

Sam can see what he wants to ask her in his eyes. "Jason, you did not know who you were. Jake was with Elizabeth and you are not Jake. I know the difference. You have nothing to feel guilty about. This is on Liz and my cousin. Who we will deal with together." She tells him in a serious voice.

Jason stares at his wife in amazement. "You really are amazing, you know that?" he says.

She gives him a small smile "I know that we have a lot more to talk about but do you think it can wait till later? All I want to do is go to sleep and I know that Danny is going to be up at the crack of dawn looking for you." Jason perks up at the idea. Sam laughs when she sees the look on her husband's face. "Sleep, Morgan! Sleep."

Jason smiles at her and grabs her hand as they stand up. "For now." He says. That makes Sam laugh harder. On their way to the bedroom there is a knock at the door.

"Wow!" Sam says looking at Jason. "I'm surprised Carly hasn't knocked on the door a million times by now." Jason laughs as he walks to the door. He opens it planning to tell Carly that they would talk tomorrow. When he opens the door and is shocked by who is standing there.

"Lucky? What are you doing here?" he asks him. Sam goes over to the door when she hears who is on the other side. "Hey guys. I know it's late but can I come in and talk to you?" "Lucky, if this is about Liz and Nik…" "It isn't. Well, it involves Nikolas. But it also involves your daughter, Sam."


	17. Chapter 17

Liz is sitting in her living room going over all that has happened. And now Lucky is in town threatening to take her boys. But there was no way that she was going to let him do that. Her boys were her life. Jason knew what a good mother she was. There was no way that he would let Lucky take her sons away from her. And neither would Nikolas. She knows that he is still in love with her and if things start to go south she can use that to her advantage.

There is a knock at her door that pulls her out of her thoughts. She goes to open the door hoping that it is Lucky saying he's wrong and he's not going to take the boys. It's not. She opens the door to reveal Julian Jerome and Alexis Davis. Sam's parents. And both of them look at her as if they would like nothing more than to be rid of her. Julian looks past her and sees her luggage. He gives her an evil smile and says "Taking a trip?"

"What do you want?" Liz asks them after finding her voice.

"Plenty." Alexis tells her in a cold voice. "You have been served." She hands Liz the papers. "A judge has awarded Lucky full temporary custody pending a trial. They won't be coming back here. For a long time. And if I get my way, they won't ever be coming back." Alexis leans in to Liz and whispers "And I intend to get my way, Ms. Webber. You have hurt my daughter for the last time and this time you are going to pay dearly."

Liz looks at her shocked. "You can't take my…"

"She's not. Their father is." Julian tells her.

"There is a court date scheduled in months. Until then you are only allowed supervised visitation with the boys. At Lucky's convenience. And if you ask me, that's way too generous." She turns and walks away but Julian stays behind. He looks her dead in the eyes and says "If you run, I will find you. And I will drag you back here kicking and screaming if I have to. You are going to pay for what you have put my daughter and my grandson through. That is a promise, Lizzy." He turns around and puts his arm around the woman he loves as they walk off leaving the nurse trembling.

* * *

"What did you just say?" Jason asks Lucky in his stone cold voice. Sam is so stunned that she doesn't know what to say.

"I know that you have questions but I need to come in to tell you this." Lucky says.

Sam puts her hand on Jason's arm and wordlessly tells him to let him in. He tells Lucky "Come in. But we need to be quiet because Danny is sleeping."

Lucky steps into the room as he says "Of course."

They walk further into the room as Sam asks "Now, you want to explain to us what you just said?" Lucky sighs and goes "I don't even know where to beginning." "The beginning." Jason demands.

"I got a call a couple of days ago from that Hayden woman. She told me everything. So I came back to town to see if it was true. I went to see Liz first and then to see Nikolas. When I got to his place I heard voices coming from his study." He looked at Sam with soft eyes and continued, "He was talking to Helena. I walked into the room and heard her say that if Nikolas didn't stick to the plan that she was going to tell you, Sonny and Jason that he knew Lila was alive." Jason reaches over and grabs his wife when he sees her legs give way.

"What?" she gasps. Jason gets her over to the couch and sits her down before looking over at Lucky.

"Do you have proof? How do you know that Helena wasn't just lying?" he asks.

He looks back and forth from Sam to Jason. "Because Lila was there with Helena. I saw her with my own eyes." Both Sam and Jason go white in the face. "You…you saw her? It's true?" Sam sobs out.

"Yeah," Lucky says with a smile. "And she looks just like you, Sam."

Sam lets the tears freely fall as Jason hold her in his arms. "I know that you guys have had a lot heaped on you in the past 24 hours but I didn't feel right about keeping this from you any longer than it already has been." Lucky tells the both of them.

"No, Lucky you did the right thing. Thank you." Jason tells him as he smooth's his hand down Sam's hair as she continues to cry.

She composes herself enough to ask "Where is she now?"

Lucky smiles at them both as he turns around and heads for the door. He opens it and looks to his left and say "Come on." Sam and Jason look at each other as the both stand up. When a young girl comes into their view they both freeze. They both can't take their eyes off of her. Lila walks into the room as her eyes meet Jason's first. This was the man that was going to raise her. He doesn't really look how she imagined but Luck had told her what had happened to him so she was just grateful that he was ok. He put his entire life on hold for her. He stepped up even when he knew she wasn't his but he didn't care. He can see it in his eyes now that he loved her anyway.

Her eyes then go to her mothers. Her mother. She had a mother. And she was beautiful. Lila stares at her mom and thinks about how she sees similarities between them. They have the same hair and eyes but to Lila her mom is so much more beautiful. She has had dreams of her mother. Of what she looked like. How she smelled. How she felt when she would hold her. But these dreams paled in comparison to the real thing.

Sam walks over to the gorgeous young woman that she sees standing in front of her. This is her daughter. Her baby girl was alive. She brings her hand up and places it on the side of her face. Lila closes her eyes as she feels her mother's touch. She lifts her hand to place it over her mother's and presses it closer to her. "Lila?" Sam whispers softly. She opens her eyes and looks at the people who are her parents.

She gives them a smile and says "Yeah. It's me." Sam lets out a sob as she pulls her daughter toward her and into a hug. Jason puts his hand on the top of Lila's head and wraps his arms around both of his girls and holds on for dear life. "Oh, my god." Sam says as she pulls her back and looks at her. "You are so beautiful!" Sam says with a smile through her tears. "Just like you." Lila smiles back at her.

"I told her as much as I could. I wasn't really close to you guys then but I figured that you guys and Sonny could fill her in on all the important stuff." Luck speaks up.

Sam gasps. "Sonny!" Sam looks at Jason and says "What are we going to do about Sonny? He's not here."

"I can call him. If that's ok with you?" Jason asks Lila.

She smiles brightly at her parents and says "Yeah. I would really like to meet him." "He's going to want to meet you too." Jason pulls out his phone and dials the number of his best friend. "Sonny. Hey it Jason. I know it's late but can you come to the Metro Court? It's really important that you get here." There is a pause before Jason says "Ok. Thanks." He looks over at Sam before he looks at Lila and says "He's on his way."

Lila cannot believe that this is all happening. All her life she dreamed of having a mother and a father and now it is a reality. "I know that this is the last thing on your mind but you and Sonny and going to have to have a DNA test done to prove that she is yours." He says speaking to Sam.

"I know. And we will but I am just so glad that she is alive. Thank you Lucky. Thank you so much." Sam tells him.

"I am just so sorry that this all happened Sam. I have no idea how it happened and when I went to question Nikolas and Helena they were gone."

"What?" Jason demands.

"I don't know, man. When I went looking for them I asked Alfred where they went and he said he was not at liberty to tell me that information. I caught Liz packing also but I put a stop to that. I had Alexis file for sole custody of the boys. I was granted temporary full custody pending a trial that is in three months"

"Good." Jason says. He looks and Sam before saying "We will do whatever we can to make sure that you get the boys."

"Really?" Lucky asks. He knows that Liz did wrong but a part of him can't believe that he is hearing Jason say this.

"She crossed way over the line. And she is going to answer for keeping me away from my family. She wanted to keep me from my son, I have no problem keeping hers from her." He says as if she means nothing to him.

"Thanks, man." Lucky tells him.

Just then there is a knock at the door. Jason looks over at Lila and she gives him a smile letting her know that it's ok. He goes to open the door and let him in. "Hey, man." Sonny says as he walks into the room. "Hey. Thanks for coming."

"No problem. What's going on?" Sonny asks as he notices Lucky. "Well we have something to tell you but you have to promise to stay calm. Danny is asleep in the other room and I don't want to freak him out."

"I promise." Sonny tells him. Jason looks back at Sam who has stood up, blocking Lila from view. He looks back to Lucky and says "Go ahead."

"I came back after I heard from Hayden about what Liz and Nikolas did. When I went to confront Nik, I heard a conversation between him and Helena. As I walked into the room she was threatening him saying that if he didn't stick to the plan then she was going to tell you Sam and Jason that your daughter was alive and he knew about it." Lucky finished, mentally bracing himself for Sonny's reaction.

"What the hell did you just say?" Sonny starts to get angry.

"Sonny." Sam says.

Sonny looks over at Sam. Sam moves out of the way and Sonny's eyes fall on a young girl that can't be more than 15. The same age that his and Sam's daughter would have been. And she was the spitting image of Sam. "Sonny, I want you to meet Lila. Lila," Sam reaches her hand out to her daughter. "This is your father, Sonny Corinthos."

Lila looks at the older man standing in front of her. She moves to stand closer to him as Sonny is frozen in place. Lila can see the similarities in looks between him and her. He finally finds his voice and whispers "Is this real?" Lila smiles at him and he sees his smile. "Yeah. I'm real." She says. He places his hands on either side of her face and looks at his baby girl. He lets the tears fall freely down his face.


	18. Chapter 18

After everything kind of calmed down, Lila was sitting on the couch with her head on her mother's shoulder. Jason was sitting on the other side of Sam with his arms around them both. Sonny was pacing off to the side as he asks "How did this happen?"

Lucky speaks up and says "Sonny, I have no idea. It was like I said, I found her when I went to go and confront Nikolas. When I saw her I got distracted and talked to her for a second and when I turned around, Nik and Helena were both gone."

"What?" Sonny says in an angry voice. "Sonny." Sam says in a warning tone. He looks over at her and motions to Lila. Sonny calms himself down and goes to sit on the coffee table in front of his daughter. Lila looks up from her mom's shoulder and stares at her father. He reaches for her hand and pick it up. "Do you feel comfortable telling us how you got here?" he asks her in a soft voice.

Lila finds herself looking at Jason for conformation. She knows the man sitting in front of her is her real dad but for some strange reason she felt and instant connection to Jason. He gives her a little smile and says "Its ok. You can tell us anything."

Lila nods her head a little and looks back at her father. "Yesterday that woman Helena came to the house and told Silvia that she was taking me on a trip."

"Who is Silvia, sweetie?" Sam asks.

"My guardian. For as long as I can remember she has been the one that took care of me. In a way." "What do you mean by that?" Sonny asks. "Well, she was never a loving person. All she did was the essentials. Cooked. Made sure I was clothed. I have been home schooled my entire life."

Jason takes a deep breath to try and calm himself down. "Where did you grow up, Lila?" he asked her.

"In a house in Italy." She answers.

"Wow. Italy. That place is really beautiful." Sam say, trying to find the good in this.

"I wouldn't really know." Lila begins. She looks at each one of the adults before she continues, "I was never allowed out the front door. There was a big back yard so in a way I got out but I never got to see the city. If I got a cold or something, there was a doctor that would come to the house to see me." they were all shocked. They could not believe that the little girl they all loved so much was basically held prisoner for all these years. Sonny looked at Lila and squeezed her hands. "You are never going to go back there again, ok? From now on, you will be staying here in Port Charles with me, your mom and Jason. I promise." Lila smiles at him, wanting to believe him but nothing good ever happened to her. Why should she believe it would start now?

Jason and see the hesitation in her eyes. She wants to believe but she won't let herself. "Lila? Is something wrong?" he asks her. She looks shyly down at her hands where they are folded in her lab.

"Sweetheart, its ok. You can tell us." Sam says smoothing a hand down her hair.

"It's just that…when I asked Silvia about my parents she said that…they didn't want me. That they just thought I was a mistake and they wanted rid of me." she finished in a whisper.

Jason and Sonny share a look of rage while Sam tries to hold her tears at bay. "Lila, look at me." Lila lifts her head to look at her mom. "That was a lie. Your father, Jason and I wanted you more than anything else in the world. I swear to you, you were wanted." Sam tells her firmly. Lila looks at her than at Jason and Sonny. She can tell in her mom's eyes that she is telling the truth. But she still had one question for Sonny.

"Why weren't you going to raise me?" she asks him.

While Sonny is completely thrown off by the question, he understands why she asks it. "When your mom and I were together, I was separated from my wife. It wasn't until after me and Carly decided to get back together that your mom found out she was pregnant. My wife and I have two sons and Jason loves them very much. My oldest Michael is his biological nephew. And he would do anything for him." Sonny takes a deep breath before he continues. "We were all very different people then. All Jason wanted to do was keep Michael's family together and your mom being pregnant would have changed things. So, he decided to tell everyone that he was the father. Sam and he were even supposed to get married but your mom didn't feel right about making that kind of commitment on a lie. But the more and more I thought about it I just couldn't go on letting everyone think he was the father. After I found out that you were a girl, I started to imagine being a dad to a little girl and it became too much. I told my wife that I was your father but she said she could handle it. Sam and Jason decided to continue to live together because your mom felt safe there. She trusted Jason." Sonny smiles over at his best friend and his wife. "They were really great together. And I started to feel threatened by the fact that Jason was around for all of it and I wasn't. It wasn't his fault by any means or Sam's. It was just me and my insecurities getting the best of me. I ended up and making things worse and worse and just didn't know how to do the right thing. I wanted to be your father and be there for you every day but I also knew that Jason loved you so much. But me being the person I was then, I didn't really care. And then I ended up finding out that I did have another daughter. Her name is Kristina and your mom and Jason will explain all that to, I'm sure, but the only reason I found out about her was because she was sick. And she needed a blood relative to donate stem cells. Everyone was tested. Then Kristina's mother asked Sam to induce her labor with you so that you could be tested. I did ask your mom but when she refused, I respected that. There was a slight risk to you so I understood why Sam said no. the next thing I knew your mom was in the OR having an emergency C-section done."

Lila can tell that this is hard on him. She looks over at her mom and sees tears rolling down her face but Sam says "Kristina's mom came to me to ask me herself. Things got heated and I ended up going into labor with you. I thought it was because of the argument with Alexis but it turns out I had a complication that had nothing to do with it. And like Sonny said, Jason and I will explain it in more detail later. We were told that you were stillborn. I woke up from the emergency C-section and you were gone. I have no idea how Helena got you or why but I promise we will find out." Lila nods her head and looks back at her father.

"So you did want me?"

"Oh yes, honey. I did. I was just a bit of a jerk back then and didn't go about it right to show your mom." Sonny says. Sam and Lila laugh when suddenly they hear a little voice from the entry way of the living room, "Mommy? Daddy?" they all look over and see Danny rubbing his eyes and holding his blanket. "Hey buddy. Did we wake you up?" Jason gets up and walks over to his son. He leans down in front of him as Danny nods his head yes and opens his eyes. He looks over his father's shoulder and sees his mom sitting next to a girl. Lila had not taken her eyes off of the boy since he had come into the room. And now he was looking right at her. She could hell that he had Jason's eyes.

"I'm sorry buddy. Come one. Let's get you back in bed." Jason reaches for his hand but Danny says "No." he moved around his father and walks over to the girl sitting next to his mom. When he gets in front of her he says "You look like my mommy." Lila can't help it, she smiles at him. "Lila, this is Danny mine, and Jason's son. Danny this is Lila." Sam introduces them.

"Lila?" Danny says with big eyes.

"Yeah baby. Lila."

"My sissy?" his eyes get even bigger. Before Sam can answer Lila speaks up and says "Yeah. I'm your sister. Is that ok?" He smiles at her and nods his head vigorously before he goes and puts his little arms around her next. She hugs him back as everyone in the room looks on at the beautiful sight they never thought they would see.


	19. Chapter 19

The next morning Jason is standing on the balcony with a cup of coffee in his hand. His wife, his son and his daughter all still asleep inside. Last night still replaying in his head. It was hard enough to wrap his mind around the fact that he was finally home to his family after almost 2 years of them all thinking he was dead but now is daughter, who everyone also thought had dies, was alive. His beautiful 15-year-old daughter who looked just like his wife. Yes, Sonny was her biological father but that never stopped him from thinking of Lila as his also. And nothing was going to change that.

Sonny left last night with the promise that he would see Lila this morning. They had all decided to send a text to their loved ones for them to meet at the Metro Court where they had had Danny's party. They would tell everyone then. They were supposed to be there at 10 this morning. Jason checked his watch and noticed that the meet was in 2 hours. He was going to go in and order room service when a pair of arm wrapped around him from behind. A pair of arms that he would know anywhere and that he had missed so much.

"What are you out here thinking so hard about?" his wife asks him.

He gives a small chuckle and says "Everything." He turns around and wrapped his arms around her. "I missed you. I didn't even know you but I know that I missed you. From the moment I woke up I knew something was missing, I just couldn't place it." He sighs and looks deep into his wife's eyes and says "I am so sorry, Sam. I am so sorry that I didn't fight hard enough to get to back to you and Danny."

"Don't you dare." Sam grasps the sides of his face and makes him look at her. "Jason, it doesn't matter if you fought or not. You are not in control of when you remember things. Those memories were going to come back when they were ready. Not before. None of this is your fault."

"I know that you are right. I do. But I just wish that they had come back sooner. I wish that I had never lost them at all. I never should have gone to meet Bernie that night. We had just brought Danny home. I had no business going out there and look at what it did. I lost two year with you and my son and I was put in a position where I was kelp from you. By people we should have been able to trust!" Jason exclaims.

"I know. I wish the same but we can't change any of that. There is no point in what-ifs right? You are here now and that is all that matters. That and I am never, ever letting you out of my sight again.

Jason laughs and says "Ditto." "Did you just say 'ditto'? Sam teases him. He gives her a mock glare before he pulls her into a kiss.

"I'm not going back to work for Sonny." He tells her as they pull apart. "I just can't take the risk of this happening again. I have lost enough time with you and Danny. And now with Lila. I won't lose anymore." Sam does not tell her husband that Sonny was also getting out because she figured that would be a talk best saved for them. "I will stand by you no matter what you choose, Jason. Always." Sam says as she caresses his cheek.

"Daddy!" an excited voice yells from inside the hotel room. They look over and see Danny and Lila coming toward them. Danny runs to his father and Jason picks him up and says "Hey buddy. Did you sleep well?" "Yep."

Lila walks over to her mother, who pulled her into her arms and asks the same. "Yea. I did. Better than I have in forever. Until someone decided to use me as a trampoline." She says with a pointed look and Danny. Danny lifts his head from his father's shoulders and says to his big sister "The sun is up. Means time to get up. Right, mommy?" he says looking over at his mother.

"That's right, baby." They all share a laugh before Jason says "Well we have about two hours before we have to be down stairs. Why don't we go inside and get some breakfast and then we can start to get ready?" "Sounds good." Sam says as they all head inside to get ready for the day.

* * *

Sonny is sitting in his living room waiting for Michael to arrive. He wants to tell Michael what happen last night alone because he was older than the rest of the kids when it happened and he remembers more. He asked Jason and Sam last night if he could do this and they had no problem with it. Jason was a little skeptical at first considering things weren't so great between then right now but he came around. "Alright Sonny. I'm here but if this is about AJ you can just forget it. I know that you plan on going for custody again…"

"This isn't about Avery." Sonny interrupts him. "This is about your other sister."

"What has happened to Kristina?" Michael asks worried.

"It's not about Kristina either. Please. Sit. There is something I have to explain to you and I'm not sure how to go about it." Sonny goes to sit in his chair while Michael sits on the couch.

"Last night at about midnight I got a call from Jason asking me to come to his and Sam's room at the Metro Court. They had something important to tell me. When I got there Lucky was there also. He had heard what Liz and his brother did so he wanted to confront them. When he went to see Nikolas, he heard him and Helen taking. When he walked in to the room he heard Helena tell Nikolas that if he didn't stick to the plan that she would tell Sam that her daughter was still alive and that he knew about it." Sonny finishes.

Michael is in shock. He doesn't know what to think. "Do you mean the daughter that you and Sam had? The daughter that everyone thought was stillborn?" he asks.

"Yes."

Michael has the look of a deer caught in head lights. He can't believe what he is hearing. "How do you know that it is real? How do you know that they aren't just messing with you?" Michael asks.

"Because I saw her." Sonny tell him. "When I got there last night she was there."

Michael stands up and starts to pace. "How did this happen? Why did it happen?" he asks.

"We don't know. Lucky went to go and ask but when he turned around, they were gone. Last night me and Jason did some digging and found out that the Cassadine jet had took off not long after Lucky said he went to confront his brother. They are in Greece. At the family estate." Sonny gets up and goes to stand by the back doors and looks out over the yard.

Michael stares at the man that raised him and thinks back to the time when they all thought that Lila was gone. He remembers getting up sometimes in the middle of the night and going to get a drink of water and he would hear Sonny crying. He never told him that he saw him. He would just go back upstairs and try to go back to sleep. He knew that people didn't think Sonny loved Lila, but Michael knew differently. He remembers his mom and dad telling him what happened. He remembered being sad that he wasn't going to have another sister but he was even sadder for his dad and Sam.

"The reason that I am telling you this is because you were older than Kristina and Morgan when this happened and I don't want you to be blindsided today when you are told."

"That's what Jason's text was about last night? The reason I am supposed to go to the Metro Court?"

"Yeah. We are going to tell everyone today." Sonny takes a deep breath and says "I also wanted to tell you that I am putting of the fighting for custody of Avery for now. I still want her and do plan to fight for custody but right now my main focus needs to be Lila. Avery is safe and happy and I need to make sure that Lila is also. She seems to be adjusting fine so far but she has been told all of her life that her parents didn't want her and me, Sam and Jason need to make sure she knows different."

Michael is shocked by what Sonny just said. "You're ok with Jason being in her life as a parent?" he asks.

"He is her parent." Sonny says matter of fact. "He may not be her biological father but that doesn't make him any less her dad. He was there for Sam and her when I wasn't. I may have been an asshole about it back then but I have learned from my mistakes. Jason is just as much Lila's parent as Sam and I are. Nothing will ever change that." Michael could tell that Sonny was not just speaking of the situation with Lila. He was talking about him and Sonny also. And while Michael had slowly begun to forgive Sonny, he wasn't all the way there yet.

"Thank you for telling me." he says.

"Of course. But can you not tell anyone else. Sam really wants everyone to find out together."

"No problem."

"Ok. Let's go." Carly says as she is walking down the stairs. "Jason and Sam have something to tell us and I don't want to be late." When she gets to the bottom she notices Michael is there and asks "What's going on?"

"I just wanted to let Michael know that with everything that is going on, I am putting the custody fight on hold." Sonny answers her. "Oh." She says.

"Yeah and I'm going to go. I have to get to the office before I go to the Metro Court."

"You got a text too?" His mother asks him.

"Yeah. Last night." They all walk out the door as Carly says "I wonder what more they could have to tell us


	20. Chapter 20

Alexis, Julian, Molly, Carly, Michael, Morgan, Kiki, Monica, Dante and Lulu are all sitting in the room that Danny's party was held at. They are all speculating on why they are here. Michael knew why but he played along for Sam and Jason's sake. He was excited to meet his sister for the first time. Just then the door bursts open. "Ok! Ok! I'm here. Please tell me they didn't start without me?"

"Kristina! What are you doing here?" Alexis gets up to go and hug her daughter.

"Well I got a text last night from Sam and dad asking me to be here. I was already planning on spending my summer here anyway." She hugged her mom back and greets the others in the room. Her eyes fall on Julian. "You're Sam's dad, right?"

Julian gets up and walks over to Alexis and her daughter. "Yes, I am. It's nice to finally meet you Kristina." He shakes her hand and Kristina looks at her mom. "3 for 3 huh ma?"

"Kristina Davis!" the room, including Julian, laughs.

"So any idea why we are all here?" Krissy asks. "I already know about Jason so it can't be that."

"None of us know." Alexis tells her. "We just go a text to be here at 10."

"Good. You're all here." Sam says as she and Sonny walk into the room with Danny.

"Umm…Lucas isn't." Julian tell his daughter.

"He got called in to an emergency surgery. He called and told me he couldn't make it. He's gonna stop by after her and Brad get off work." Sam says.

"What is going on? Why all the cryptic?" Carly asks.

"We have something we have to tell you guys." Sonny answers her.

"What?" Carly askes.

"Last night I got a call from Jason asking me to come to his and Sam's hotel room. When I got there. Lucky was also there."

"Lucky? My brother?" Lulu asks.

"Yeah. Hayden called him a few days ago and told him everything. He came to confront Liz and Nikolas. When he went to see Nikolas, he heard him talking to Helena."

"Oh, God what did the crazy bitch do now?" Dante asks his father.

"Lucky walked into the room as Helen told Nikolas that if he didn't stick to the plan, she was going to tell me. Sam and Jason," he pauses and looks at Sam, "that our daughter was still alive."

The room is stunned into silence. No one can quite grasp what Sonny just said. "What?" Alexis breaks the silence.

"Lila is alive, mom. She is alive and healthy." Sam says to her mother.

"It's true?" "Yes." Alexis break into sobs as Sam and her father try to comfort her. After all she and Sam had been through. All the hurt and anger and it was all for nothing. Sam's baby was alive. Her granddaughter was alive. Mother and daughter share a look and for the first time in years, Alexis feels no guilt when she looks at her daughter. Even after it was proven that she wasn't responsible. Even after Sam said it wasn't her fault, she still felt guilt about the fact that Kristina lived and Lila didn't. And now to find out that she was alive all this time.

"Where is she? Is she ok?" Alexis asks frantically.

Sam laughs and says "She is fine. And she is standing right outside the door with Jason." The entire room goes quiet. Dante, Kristina, Michael and Morgan can't believe that they have a new sister and that she is right outside. Kristina remembers when Sam and her mom told her about Lila and how she saved her life. They made sure that she understood that it was not her fault but how could she not think it was? Sam's daughter died to save her life. Morgan and Dante don't remember her at all. Dante was not in the picture yet and Morgan was still a baby. But they remember being told about their baby sister. Carly is in such shock and amazement that she can't form words. Yes, there was a time she wished that Sam was not pregnant with her then husband's baby but she got over that part pretty easily. What made her mad was that she could see the growing closeness with Jason and Sam during the pregnancy. She didn't like the fact that they were falling in love with each other. But she eventually accepted that too. And now the baby that brought them together in the first place was alive. She was so happy for them.

Julian could not believe that this was all happening. His granddaughter was alive. She was kept from her mother and family for years. And someone was going to pay for that. Molly was ecstatic. When Sam told her about her daughter and how she lost her it broke her heart that her sister had went through that pain. Molly knew that she was a year older than her new niece of that had to make her 15. Monica was so happy she was reduced to tears. She had her son back and now she had her granddaughter back as well. She knew that Lila was not her biological granddaughter but she didn't care. She was hers just the same.

"Please. Can we see her?" Alexis asks through her tears.

Sam smiles at he and nods her head. "Absolutely. Jason!" Sam yells for her husband. Jason come into view with a young girl a few steps behind him. When the room get a good look at her, they all are in shock. She looks just like Sam. Even down to her height. Her eyes, hair bone structure, everything. Sam holds her hand out to her daughter. Lila walks over to her mom and takes her hand. "Lila, this is your family. This is my mother and father, your grandparent, Alexis and Julian. This is your other grandmother, Monica. She is Jason's mom. This is my sister, your aunt Molly. And they are your brothers. Dante, Michael and Morgan. The blond lady be side Dante is his wife, Lulu. She is your sister-in-law. And this is Kristina."

Lila was told about her and how she was her sister and also her aunt. While that would freak some people out a bit, Lila did not care. She was just so happy that she finally had a family. "Hi." Lila smiles at the room.

"Oh!" Alexis pulls her into her arm and crushes her against her. She laughs a little sob and says. "I am so glad that you are ok! And that you are here." She pulls her away and looks at her. "You are so beautiful. You look just like Sam." She smiles at her granddaughter. Lila smiles back at her and says "And you." Alexis laughs and hugs her again.

"She is definitely Sonny's daughter." Carly says.

The room erupts with laughter. "This is Carly. She is your father's girlfriend and mother of Michael and Morgan. She is also your dad's best friend. Your uncle Lucas couldn't make it but he will be by later to see you. I told him why I wanted him here and he said he would be by as soon as he could." Sam tells Lila.

"So, Nikolas did this too, huh." Julian walks over to Jason and asks him quietly.

Jason looks at his father-in-law and say "Yeah. Lucky said that he only knew for a few months and that it was Helena who knew all along but I don't care about that. He knew and he should have told us right away."

"Where is he?" Jason can tell his tone of voice. It's the same one he had when he found out. "He took off." Sonny says joining the conversation. "We did a little digging last night and found out that the Cassadine jet is in Greece." Sonny looks at his daughter's grandfather.

Julian nod his head. "I want Nikolas to think he has gotten away with it all. I want him to think he is safe and sound on the other side of the world." Jason says in his stone cold voice. "Right now, we are all going to focus on Lila and making sure she is ok. Then we will deal with Nikolas."

"Do you think that Elizabeth knew about this too?" Julian asks him.

"I don't know but I would not put it past her. And I have decided that I am going to let Sam handle Liz." Sonny and Julian are both shocked.

"Really? This isn't some attempt to save her is it? Because if it is…" Julian starts to say.

"Trust me. The last thing I want is to save her. The worst thing I could ever do to her is let Sam have free reign on her. I'm not going to stop anything she decides to do. As far as I am conserved, no matter what Sam decided to do, it won't be enough to make her pay for what she did." Julian is satisfied with his answer as the men turn their attention back to the room.

"So when do you and Jason want the penthouse back, honey?" Alexis asks her daughter.

"We don't." Jason says.

"What?" Sam and Alexis say t the same time.

"It's time that we buy a house. With Lila living with us now we are going to need more room. And it will save us a move for when we have more kids." He says to them.

"More kids?" Sam raises her eyebrows at her husband. He gives her a knowing look and say

"We're not done." He says matter of factly. The room fills with laughter.

Everyone say their goodbyes as the room starts to thin out more. Soon all that is left is Dante and Lulu. Lulu looks at her husband and can see something is wrong. "Hey. Are you ok?" she asks him. He looks at his wife and says "In the past 24 hours Sam has gotten a miracle twice over. I looked at her today and her smile never left her face. She is so happy and all I can think about is the fact that I am keeping something from her too. I'm keeping something form them all." He sighs and sits down in a chair.

"What are you talking about, Dante?" "The fact that our baby brother is alive."

"What!?" Lulu asks shocked.

"My mom wanted to keep the baby from Julian and so she decided to fact the baby's death. She told me about it and I agreed to keep it a secret as well. But it wasn't until yesterday that I saw the damage that was done. Sam blames herself for the baby's death. A baby that is alive and getting healthier by the day." Lulu is in complete shock. She cannot believe that Olivia has done this again. "This baby is being kept from a lot more than just its father. He is being kept form Sam and Lucas too. And I can't do it anymore. I have to talk to my mom. And soon."


	21. Chapter 21

Two days later Dante goes to see his mom. He walks in sees his old friend and Ned's daughter, Brooklyn sitting on the couch with his baby brother in her arms. "Hey, Dante! I didn't know that you were coming. Your mom didn't say anything."

"She doesn't know. How is the little guy doing?" he asks her. Just then Olivia and Ned both walk in with grocery bags in their arms. "Hey, honey! I didn't know that you were coming by today." She puts the bags down and goes over and hugs her oldest son.

"It's good to see you." "You too, ma. How are you guy's doin'?"

"Great! The doctors say that Giovanni is getting stronger every day." She says with a smile. "That's great, ma."

Olivia can tell that something is wrong. "Dante? Is everything ok? Are Lulu and Rocco…?"

"Their fine ma. But can we go for a walk? I do have something I want to tell you." "Sure."

"Hold on though there is something I have to tell Ned and Brooklyn." Ned and his daughter look at Dante. "Jason is alive. That man Jake Doe that had facial reconstructive surgery after he was hit by the car? That is actually Jason."

Ned and Brooklyn are in shock. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Monica ran the DNA test about 10 times to make absolutely sure. He is your cousin so I just thought you guys should know."

"Yes, Dante. Thank you. Where is he? Is he with Sam and Danny?" Ned asked.

"Yes. I'm sure that when you call Tracy she will fill you in."

"Thank you, Dante." Ned says. He nods his head as he and him mom head out.

"So Jason is alive huh?" she says.

"Yea. I'm not quite sure how but it turns out that Elizabeth and Nikolas knew about it for a while. Nikolas has been trying to take over ELQ so he never said anything and Liz? Well, turns out she just wanted Jason back in her bed. So when she found out she didn't tell anyone." He explained.

"How did you find out?" she asks.

"At Danny's birthday party. That Hayden woman came out of her coma. At the Nurses Ball she overheard Nikolas and Liz talking. But before she could say anything, she was shot."

"Wow. Everyone must be so happy that he is back."

"She says as they sit down on a bench. "So what is the reason you wanted to talk to me alone?"

Dante takes a deep breath and say "Jason is not the only one who is back. Sam and Sonny's daughter is also alive."

Olivia is stunned. "What are you talking about?"

"Jason being alive is not the only secret that Nikolas kept from Sam. He also knew that her daughter was alive and that Helena had stolen her at birth. Helena apparently always knew that Sam was a Cassadine so when she had her daughter, she took her. Nikolas found out about it when he found out about Jason. And he never told her."

"How did she find out?" Olivia asks.

"Lucky Spencer. When he heard about what happened with Jason, he came back to confront Liz and Nikolas. When he walked into Nikolas's living room her heard them talking about her. And she was there. Her name is Lila. She is 15 years old and she looks just like Sam. Except she has Sonny's smile. Dimples and all." He smiled at his mom. "I have another sister."

"Oh, honey! You have met her already?"

"Yea. Two days ago. And she is great. For someone who was kept from her family for so long, she is adjusting so well. But then again she is Sam's daughter so I guess I shouldn't be too surprised." He laughs.

"Honey I am so happy for you. Three new siblings in a year. Wow!" he looks away and Olivia notices. "Hey, aren't you happy?"

"Yeah of course. But the day of Danny's birthday something happened."

"What?"

"Sam came to me and apologized."

"For what? What did she do?"

"She said she was sorry for being the reason that our baby brother was dead."

As those words left his lips, the blood drained from Olivia's face. "What?" she whispers at her son.

"Sam blames herself for Gio's "death" and thinks that if she had not said anything to her dad, you wouldn't have gone into premature labor and the baby would be fine." He sees his mom just shake her head. "No. no she had nothing to do with this. It wasn't her fault. Gio is alive!" she gets up and starts to pace.

"Yeah he is ma. But because you, me and Ned decided that Julian wasn't good enough to be his father and faked his death, she doesn't know that."

"This was not supposed to happen. I just want him safe. I don't want Sam to blame herself." She says as tears run down her face. "Mom." She looks over at her son. "Julian did get out of the business. He sold his organization to Sonny. And Sonny is planning to sell both his and Julian's territory next week. He's not saying to who but they both are going to be out of the business. There is no reason for you to lie anymore. This needs to stop. This lie has hurt more people than you could imagine. Not just Julian." Olivia nods at her son. Yes, it was time to go home. And face whatever wrath that she got.

* * *

The following morning at Jason and Sam's new house Jason is in the kitchen making coffee when Sam walks in and says "Do you not remember that I don't like to wake up alone?" she walks over to her smiling husband and give him a kiss.

"I do remember. But I also remember that you are not very pleasant before you get coffee so I decided to make some."

"And people say that you are not romantic."

Jason pulls her into his arms and kisses her smiling mouth. They are interrupted when Lila clears her throat says "Kids in the room."

They break apart smiling and look over at Lila and Danny. "Morning guys." Sam says. "Morning mommy. Moring daddy." Danny says as her walks over to his father and reaches his arms up. Jason picks him up and says "Did you sleep ok in your new room?" he nods his head. "How about you? Do you like your room ok?" Jason asks his daughter. "Yeah. It's great." She smiles at her dad.

It had only been three days since everything had happened and both Jason and Sam were worried about Lila. While she seemed fine they still couldn't help but think that maybe she needed to talk to someone. When they asked her about it she told them "For the first time in my life I have people who love me. Yeah it will take some getting used to. Having people ask me how I am 50 times a day can get annoying but deep down I love. I really do. I know why you guys do it. It's because you love me. And because of that I would put up with anything." Jason and Sam decided to back off a little. They knew that if something was bothering her she would come to them.

Her father stopped by every day to see her. Since they didn't live to far from Sonny he usually stopped by more than once. But Jason and Sam knew that Sonny was trying to sell the business so they understood if he only stopped by once. But today he was going to spend the entire day with Lila. Having just got her back Sam was a little nervosa about letting her out of her sight for a whole day but Jason promised her that she would be ok. Sonny said that he was totally fine with Lila living here with them. It was what both Sam and Lila needed. But he wanted to contribute so today he was taking his daughter shopping. And, Sam had something she had to do today. "Are you all set for your day?" Sam asked her daughter.

"Yep." Just then the doorbell rang and Jason and Danny go to answer it. The comeback in and sonny is following right behind them. "Hey, honey. Are you ready to go?" he says as he hugs his daughter and gives Sam a kiss on the cheek. "Yeah. I'm all set." She smiles at him. She is excited about today because there are somethings that she wants to ask her father. She fives her mom and dad a hug and kisses Danny on the forehead. As they walks out of the kitchen Jason pulls Sam into his arms and kissed the side of her head. "She will be fine Sam."

"I know. I just need to get over the fact that I can't keep my eyes on her 24/7." She sighs and then continues. "I better get going. I want to get this done and get home before she does." She looks at her husband and he nods his head. He knows what she is doing today and he is perfectly fine with it.

"When you are done, come by the Q mansion. I'm gonna take Danny there and see mom and Michael." She nods her head and gives both her boys a kiss and walks out the door. "Well, buddy. Looks like it's just us boys."

"Men daddy. We men." He giggles. Jason laughs as he walks up the stairs to get ready for the day.

* * *

Lucky walks into Kelly's diner after dropping the boys off at the part for Lila's Kids. He sees a woman sitting at the counter and recognizes her immediately. "Hayden?" she turns her head around and looks at the person calling her name. "Mr. Spencer?" she recognizes him for the pictures she saw a Nikolas's place.

"Lucky, please and yeah. That's me." he sticks his hand out for her to shake which she does.

"Please. Sit." She motions for him to sit beside her.

"I was hoping that I would run into you so that I could thank you." Lucky says as he sits down.

"For what?" Hayden asks.

"For calling me and telling me what was going on. If it wasn't for you I don't know if I would have found out."

"Honestly, Lucky, I didn't do it for the praise. I did it because I wanted to blow Liz's world apart." She says.

"I don't care why you did it. I'm just glad you did. So thank you."

She nods her head at him and say "You're welcome."

"So, are you back in town for good?" she asks him.

"Yeah. I filled for full custody of the boys and granted it temporarily."

"Wow. Liz must be steamed." Hayden says.

"I don't think so. It's been three days and she has not called to check on them at all. She is probably waiting for Jason to show up at her door and says he forgives her and wants to be with her."

Hayden makes a sound of disgust. "Has she always been so pathetic? I mean I know about what happened with you two and you mad a mistake but come on! To pine away for a guy who blatantly said he didn't want to be with her, that kind of sad. Why she would want to be with Jason over you is beyond me any way."

She stops talking as soon as she realizes what she said. She glances at him with side eyes and sees that he is looking at her with a smile on his face. "Well, thank you."

She decides to change the subject. "So you aren't going to take the boys and get the hell out of here?" she says with a laugh.

He smiles and says "No. with everything that has happened the past few days I don't want to take uproot them and their lives. This is home and I am done letting Liz and everyone else rum me out of town." They sit and talk until it is time for him to go and pick up the boys. He walks out of the diner thinking that maybe Hayden wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

Liz walks up the side walk to her front door and unlocks it. 3 days. It had been 3 days since her life was blown apart and she lost everything. She lost Jason and her boys. And she had a feeling that she was about to lose her job. She saw Dr. Obrecht and Monica talking today and they hate each other. But they probably hate her more. Then she found out that Nikolas had left town with no intention of ever coming back. She was all alone. Even Ric was disgusted with her and refused to be her lawyer in the custody battle. She walks into the house and drops her keys on the table. She sees the picture of her and Jason on it and picks it up. She runs her fingers over Jason's face and says "We belong together. No matter what I have to do, I will make you see that."

"I don't think so." A voice says from behind her. She was so startled that she dropped the picture and it shattered on the floor.

She whips around and sees Sam sitting in the chair. "What the hell do you want?" Liz sneers.

"You and I are way over do for a little talk. And we are going to rectify that. Now."


	22. Chapter 22

"I don't have anything to say to you Sam. Now get the hell out." Liz sneers at her and goes to open the door.

"Good. Then you can shut up and listen because I have plenty to say." Sam says from her stop in the chair.

"You either get out or I call the cops." Liz smirks at her.

"I don't think you understand, Liz." Sam reaches behind her and pulls out her gun. She makes a show about taking the safety off and attaching the silencer then rests her hand on the arm of the chair. "We are going to talk. You can sit down by yourself or I can make you."

Elizabeth shuts the door. Never taking her eyes off the gun she goes and sits down on the farthest side of the couch away from Sam. "Good girl. Now I know that you and I have never been friends. I mean you decided to fall in love with Jason while we were still together and used the fact that you were pregnant with his baby to reel him in."

"Don't you ever…"

"Shut up! You do not get to talk. I here you interrupt me again and I will uses this." Sam waves the gun around. "Now, as I was saying. You want to think that you didn't use Jake as a way of getting Jason but you did. I mean think about it Liz. It wasn't until after you told Jason that the baby was his that he started to have feelings for you. I'm not denying that he loved you because I know he did. But it was because you were the mother of his child. He didn't fall in love with you out of nowhere. But you sure used that to your advantage. Never letting him be a part of Jake's life. Dangling that little bit of hope in front of him. And Jason being Jason, he fell for it. You were my Maxie. Always around needing to talk to Jason. Even though you knew Jason loved me and we were back together." Sam shakes her head and gives a little laugh.

"You knew that we were friends, Sam. It's not my fault that Jason and I realized it was something more." Liz says in a small voice.

"Friend? When the hell were you two ever friends? You weren't his friend when everyone thought Michael was dead. Or when he lost his memory again. Or when he had yet another brain surgery. You worked in the damn hospital and you couldn't find the time to come and see you 'friend'?" Sam sneers at her. "Don't give me that bullshit line that the two of you were friends. You were only friend when there were problems between me and him. The night of the blackout you were looking for sex. Not a friend. You are just too uptight to say it. And no matter how you try to spin that night, what you did was wrong. But because you are precious to everyone in this town you got away with spreading your legs for the local hitman. Until you decided that you wanted him. Even if it was only for a booty call. And I'll give you credit. You got him. For a while. Until the one time that because you wanted Jason your children suffered for it. You know you are a real piece of work. Jason was good enough to sleep with but not good enough to be a father to your child. What the hell is that?" Sam asks her.

"Jason and I thought it would have been best for OUR son if he was not in his life." Liz made sure to emphasize the our.

"Why?" Sam asks.

"Because Jason's life it too dangerous, Sam. He has people shooting at him none stop. It was safer. Just because you are willing to put your child in danger doesn't mean I am." Liz dug at her.

It was very hard but Sam kelp her cool. Sam looks Liz directly in the eye and says. "But Jake didn't die because of Jason, did he Elizabeth? He died because of you. You turned you back on your children, again, and this time your son paid with his life. So before you go and hand out parenting advice, make sure to take a look at your own skills."

A look of rage came over Liz's face but she caught sight of the gun and just says "You think your miss prefect? You judge me saying that I think I am but you put both of my sons in danger for what? A lesson? And look where that got you. Jason threatening to kill you. He did that for me, Sam. He may have said it was for the kids but it was for me."

Sam laughs and says "You are always going to come back to that, aren't you? Yes, I did those things. And you may not think I paid for them but trust me, I did. More than you can imagine. I had to live with the fact that I caused Jason that pain. I had to live with the fact that I had hit rock bottom so hard that I did those things. But I showed regret, Elizabeth. And I made up for it. I saved your son when you put him in danger for a booty call!" Sam yells. "The only reason that you told Jason the truth about OUR son was because he told you that there was no future for you two. You weren't feeling guilty. You didn't want Jason and I back together and you knew that finding our son would do that. You finally saw that there was no future with you and Jason so you told the truth. I made amends for what I did. You did not. You never apologized to me for what you did to my son. How many times did I say I was sorry, huh Liz? You put my boy in just as much danger as I ever did yours. My son was almost thrown off of the hospital roof because you decided to tell your little lie. The only reason that he wasn't was because his father was there to save him. So you can throw the past in my face just as much as you want Liz. But you have now done something twice as bad as I ever did.

"You were so desperate for Jason that you actually lied to keep him. Away from not just me and Danny but Michael and Monica. Monica has no children left and the one she does, you keep from her. What the hell is that? You think Emily is proud of you right now? You think that if Emily was alive she would want anything to do with you?"

"Don't talk as if you know Emily Sam. You didn't know her at all!" Liz yells at her.

"I know that Emily loved her brother more than anything! I know that she would be disgusted with you! And Nikolas! Who the hell are you to keep my husband away from me?!" Sam yells at her.

"Whether you like it or not Sam, it was me he remembered first. And it was me that he was drawn to. Not you or Danny." Liz smirks at her.

"Because I wasn't there, Elizabeth. I wasn't fawning all over him and making him the center of my world because I was so desperate for someone in my bed that I would have accepted a man with amnesia. You think that you won because he didn't have any memories of me but guess what? He has his memories now and where is he? He sure as hell isn't here. That is why you had him, honey. Because he had no idea who the hell he was. And as soon as her did? He came home." Sam says matter of fact. "I am going to give you one and only one warning. You stay the hell away from my husband and my family. If I find out that you went anywhere near them, I will let Jason deal with you." Sam gets up and goes to the door.

"He forgave you for all the horrible things you did. What makes you so sure that he will not forgive me huh? All he needed was time with you. He got over it. He will get over this and he will forgive me. You and I both know that."

Sam turns around and looks at her and says "There is just one fault in that logic."

"And what is that?" Liz crosses her arms and looks at Sam with a smirk.

"You are not me. If you want to think that he will forgive you so that it helps you sleep at night, then fine. You go right on ahead. But Jason did not forgive me because time past and made the hurt go away. There is still hurt between us. Always will be. Jason forgave me, and I him, because we belong together. Not matter what tries to take us apart, we always find out way back together. And we always will." Sam walks out the door and slams it shut leaving Liz shaking because deep down, she knew Sam was right.

* * *

Sonny and Lila just came out of the tenth store they had gone to with what felt like a million more shopping bags. Sam and Sonny agreed last night that he would take her shopping and get her all of the stuff she needed. He understood why Lila needed to live with Sam and Jason and he even agreed with it but he still wanted to be involved in her everyday life. "So, I think that I have all that I need. Probably for the rest of my life." She laughs with her father. They put the bags in the trunk with the others with the help of Max. "Thanks, Max." Lila says.

"No, problem." He smiles at her. They get in the car and Lila says "Thank you again for doing this." Sonny smiles at her and says "Don't ever thank me for being your father. I didn't always cherish that fact but I promise that I do now. That is one of the reasons that I wanted to spend today with you. I want to explain to you who I was then." Lila turns in her seat as much as she can with her seat belt on as does Sonny.

"When your mom and I got together I really thought that me and Carly were over. But when I we found out we still lived each other we decided to make it work. I told you mom and she was fine with it. She never tried to make me stay with her. But then she found out she was pregnant. Because me and Carly decided to make a go of things, Jason stepped in and pretended to be you father. Sam moved into the penthouse with Jason that was right across from mine and Carly's. But as time went on and I saw how much you were growing inside of your mom I realized that I had to be a part of your life. At the time, I dint know that Kristina was mine so I thought you were going to be my first girl. And I couldn't stand the thought of not being in your life. So, I told Carly the truth. We stayed together and Sam stayed living with your dad. Everything was going fine for a while. Until I started to see how close your mom and dad were getting. And I became jealous. Not because I wanted your mom but because he was there for her and you and I wasn't. The person that I was then, I just wasn't going to let anyone take my place in your life. I was you father and no one else.

"I didn't realize that the situation that I was in, I put myself there. I was the one that went back to Carly and the boys. I was the one who told Jason to be there for you and your mom. But because I felt threatened by his place in your life, I acted like an ass. To your mom and to your dad. And when I found out about Kristina I was shocked. The only reason that Alexis told me was because she was sick and she needed a stem cell transplant. Alexis wanted me to ask your mom if she would induce her labor so that you could be tested. But when Sam found out there was a risk to you, she said she wouldn't. And I was fine with that. I didn't want to risk your life when I already had one daughter sick. Alexis was desperate and she went to your mom to beg her to induce you. Things got heated and your mom collapsed. We all thought that it was from the fight with Alexis but it turned out your mom had an abruption placentae. It caused her to go into labor. The next thing I knew Carly was coming to tell me that you were no longer alive." Sonny says with tears in his eyes.

Lila reaches out and puts her hand on his. "I'm ok. I know you guys grieved for me but I am here now. Everything is going to be ok."

Sonny takes her hand and kisses the back of it. "I am so sorry for the way that I treated you mom and you. Neither one of you deserved what I did to you, and I am sorry. But I promise you that I am not the same man. I was not a good person then. And some could say that I am not now but I am going to do everything in my power to prove them wrong. I know that you have heard what I do for a living but as of tomorrow, I will not be in that line of work anymore. I finalize everything then I am done. I am going to make sure that nothing ever happened to you again. I promise."

* * *

Sam walks into the house with Danny on her arms and her husband following behind her. "Did you have fun with daddy today?" She asks her son.

"Yeah. We went to go and see grandma and Mickey. Then aunt Carly and Joss."

"Wow. It sounds like you had a busy day, huh?" she puts him down.

"Can I go and play with my cycles now?" he asks his parents.

"Sure, baby." He runs to the down stairs playroom. Jason and Sam walk into the family room right across the way form the playroom and sit down to watch their son play. "So. Who's it go?" Jason asks his wife as he pulls her into his arms.

"I don't know if I go through to her but I hope I did. I really don't want to have to have you handle her."

"I talked to Monica today and she said that she is just days away from being fired. She told the chief of staff about when she switched Danny's DNA results and Obrecht is just dying to fire her. That right there will also help Lucky get the boys." Sam looks up at her husband.

"Are you sure you are ok with all of this? I mean she is Jake's mom…"

"That stopped mattering when she did this. She does not get to hide behind the fact that we shared a son anymore. She kept me from my family. For no reason at all. She will pay."

Sam decides to change the subject and ask "Have you thought about what you want to do now that you are not going to be working for Sonny?"

He sighs and says "Yeah but I haven't found a viable option. It's not like I can go back to school to become a doctor and I do not want to work behind a desk at ELQ. And I don't know of anyone who is going to hire a former hitman."

Sam straightens up and looks at him. "Well I might have something." Jason looks at his wife. "My dad called today. With him getting out of the business and focusing on the paper, he had the garage that he doesn't know what to do with. He doesn't know the first thing about fixing them and when my mom told him that I did, he offered it to me and you." Jason remembers working at the bike shop he owned. He loved it he didn't know why he didn't rebuild after it burned down. "We could own our own business if you want." Sam tells him.

"Are you sure you would be happy doing that?" he asks her.

"Are you kidding? You know how much I like to tinker on cars and I could still take on a few cases when I wanted to. It would be perfect. But would you be happy?"

"Yeah. I loved owning the bike shop. It was something I was good at and loved to do." "So? What do you say?" "I say you go yourself a deal…partner." Jason puts his hand out for her to shake. She laughs and shakes his hand. She lets out a little squeal when he pulls on her hand and the fall onto the couch with her on top of him.


	23. Chapter 23

A few days later Jason and Sam were at the garage. They were able to get everything in order in just a little time and today was the grand opening of Morgan's Shop. Sam took care of everything in the office and she occasionally worked on the cars as well. They had only opened today but the shop was doing pretty well. Danny was spending the day at Lila's Kids and Lila was with Kristina and Molly. Sam had already made arrangements for Lila to start her junior year in high school. She was extremely smart considering she never actually went to school. But she said she had a tutor who was really nice and helped her a lot. So much she was able to skip her sophomore year all together and go straight to being a junior. She would be in the same grade as Molly which made both her and Molly happy.

Her dad had stopped by earlier to see how everything was going. Wanted to make sure she had everything she needed for the shop. He talked with Jason for a while as well. Every time she saw her dad being fatherly it made her chest hurt a little. He never got the chance to raise her or Lucas and he won't get the chance to raise his baby now either. She still felt guilty about what happened. If the roles were reversed she would not want anyone to feel guilty but she just couldn't help it. Her dad also stopped by to let her know that he was going to be proposing to her mom tonight. She was so excited for them. He had made peace with Molly and got along with Krissy really well. They were both happy that he made their mom happy. Aside from Nikolas and Elizabeth, everything was pretty perfect. They had heard from Monica that she had officially lost her job yesterday and her licenses to be a nurse was suspended for a year. Sam noticed that every time their names were brought up in a conversation Jason would get tense. He was not entirely happy with the way that Sam decided she wanted to handle Elizabeth.

 _*Flashback*_

 _"Sam, she needs to pay! You are letting her off way too easy." He exclaims after his wife tells him how she wants to handle the situation._

 _"She is paying, Jason. Not she isn't going to jail but this is better. She has lost you, her boys and Lucky. Hell, ever Ric is refusing to be her lawyer to help her get the boys back. She is losing her job any day now. She will have nothing. And then she will have to watch as we live the rest of our lives happy, together and in love. The really is no better revenge that that. She loved to rub my face in the fact that both you and Lucky were in love with her. Yeah, Lucky and I were together but everyone knew that if she wanted him back, he would go crawling on his hands and knees. And you were so screwed in the head about your love for your son and thinking you loved her that you would have been her lab dog."_

 _Jason glares at his wife but does not say anything because he knows she is right. And he hated it. "This time? She gets to watch me, and while Lucky may not love me nor I him, he sure as hell is on our side and is done with her. And you," she says walking over to him, putting her arms around his middle, "are in love with me. Not her. You chose me more than once. I want her to see that she is never going to come between us again. No matter how hard she tries."_

 _*End Flashback*_

Jason came around and gave in but only with the exception that is she tried to harm anyone, which he really wouldn't put past her, he got to intervene and do it his way. Sam was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't feel the very person she was thinking about come up behind her and wrap her in his arms. She smiled as she felt him press a kiss to the side of her neck. "What are you thinking about?" he asks her.

"How perfect our lives are right now. Aside from 2 people that the things they have done." Jason turns her around in his arms and say "In a few months they 2 people will be dealt with and then our lives will be perfect, period." He leans down and kisses her.

It starts to get heated when they hear "Hey! Is this a garage or a brothel?" Lucky says as he walks in.

Sam laughs but Jason give him a look that only a guy would understand. He was going to pay for interrupting him and his wife. Lucky just laughs and shakes his head. "What are you doing here? Car trouble?" Sam asks, jokingly.

"No. I just wanted to stop by and…"

"Don't lie. What's up, man?" Jason asks him.

"Well I was wondering if you guys needed and help in the office?" he asks.

"I thought that you got your job…" Sam starts to say

"It's not for me. It's for a friend of mine." "Friend?" Jason asks. "Yeah. She is looking for a job and I thought of this one."

"She?" Sam and Jason asks at the same time.

"Yes. She. So do you need an extra set of hands?"

"Yeah actually. When Lila starts school in the fall I will need all the help I can get."

"Great!" Lucky says. "So I can tell her to here for the interview…when?" he asks.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no. You are not getting that until you tell us who it is." Sam says.

Lucky sighs and looks at Jason for help. He just smiles and crosses his arms and waits. "Fine. It's Hayden."

"I knew it!" Sam says smiling.

"She has decided to stick around town and she needs a job." Lucky says narrowing his eyes at Sam.

"Since when are you and Hayden fiends?" Jason asks him.

"Since a while now. She not so bad once you get to know her." He says with a small smile. Jason and Sam share a look before turning their eyes to Lucky. Lucky looks up ad notices the look in his friends' eyes and says "Shut up. Will you interview her or not?"

They laugh at him and Sam says "Yes. Tell her to be here at 8 am tomorrow and I will give her a test run. See how she does."

Lucky smiles and goes to kiss give Sam a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you!"

"Hey! Hands off the wife." Jason tells him. He laughs at Jason before he turns serious and asks

"I'm not asking for details but have you two decided what you are going to do about…" he trails off, knowing they understand him. Husband and wife both shake their heads yes. Lucky nods his head back and say "Ok. Well I should get going. I'll go tell Hayden the good news. Thank you both again. He says as he waves at them and leaves the garage. A part of him sad because he knows that two people he once loved are going to be hurt in some way. A part of him relieved because they both need it in the worst way.

* * *

Lila, Kristina and Molly walk into Kelly's after spending the morning shopping. "Do you like the stuff you guys got?" Kristina asks as they sit down at a table.

"Yeah," Lila smiles at her, "I got a new bathing suit and I can't wait to try it one and go swimming. It was really hot today."

"Yeah, it was. What do you say that after we eat we go back to Jason and Sam's place and go swimming? That sound much better than going to the spa." Molly says.

"Absolutely." Kristina and Lila agree. They get their orders and as they are eating Krissy asks Lila "Are you nervous about going to a public school this year?"

Lila looks at her and says "Yeah. But I'm also excited. I have always wanted to know what it would be like."

The three girls were so engrossed in their conversation that they did not see the new customer come in. Liz looks around and her eyes fall onto the table with them. She recognizes Kristina and Molly. And she also knows who the third one is. She heard the rumors. This was Sam and Sonny's daughter. The bastard child that Sam was trying to pass off as Jason's.

Lila takes notice of the woman glaring at her and she asks Kristina "Who is that?" Krissy turns around and sees Liz. "Stay here. Both of you." she says as she gets up and heads over to Liz. "Turn around and leave. Now." Kristina says.

Liz looks at her and smirks "You don't own Kelly's Kristina. I can come here if I want."

"Do you really want to make more trouble for yourself?" Krissy asks her.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Liz says.

"Don't play dumb with me. Leave now before I call Sam."

"And tell her what? I'm having lunch? Just because Sam's bastard child is back…"

Kristina go right up in her face. "Don't. You finish that sentence and I will kick your ass right here and now. You have no right to call anyone a name considering you are in the position you are with your kids. You know, the ones you will never see again because you were so desperate to have a man in your bed?"

Liz reaches her arm back to smack her but is stopped when a hand grabs her arm. "I wouldn't do that, love."

"Ethan?" Kristina gasps.


	24. Chapter 24

"Please tell me I did not see you just try and hit Kristina?" Ethan says to Elizabeth. Dropping her hand back and stepping in between them.

"This has nothing to do with you. So stay out of it." Liz sneers at him.

"Too bad. Now I suggest that you turn around and walk away. And I will be telling Sam about the fact that I saw you about to hit her sister." Both Kristina and Ethan see a flash of fear come into Elizabeth's eyes before she turns around and walks out. Ethan smiles as he turns around and sees the young girl that he left behind all those years ago. Only, she was no longer a girl. She was practically a full-grown woman. And she is still as beautiful as he remembers her.

"Well, look at what the kangaroo dragged in." Krissy jokes and Ethan gives a hearty laugh before he pulls her into his arms and gives her a big hug which she returns. They pull apart and look at each other. Kristina sees that he is still just as handsome as he was when she left town. While she had feelings for Trey, she never quite got over her feelings for Ethan. Many thought that it was just a little crush on and older guy bit she knew what she felt and it was real. But she knew that Ethan never felt the same way. And she realized now looking at him that it still kind of hurt. And she still had those feelings. Damn.

"How have you been, Krissy?" he asks.

"Good. I just got back into town a couple of days ago. Come here. I want you to meet someone." She takes his hand and walks him over to the table that Lila and Molly are at. Moll gets up and gives him a hug. "Ethan, this is Lila. My sister/niece. Lila this is an old friend of mine, Ethan Lovett.

Ethan looks at Kristina a little confused. "Is this…?"

"Yeah. My dad and Sam's daughter. Long story short, Helena stole her when she was born and we all just found out about her a couple of days ago. Nikolas also knew but he swears he only found out a couple of months ago." She goes on to tell him about all that had happened the past few days.

"So, he not only kept Jason from then but Lila as well? He really has embraced his Cassadine side." Ethan goes over and shakes Lila's hand and gives her a kiss on the cheek. "I'm really glad that you are back with your family."

Lila smiles at him and says "Thank you."

"Ethan is also Lucky's brother." Krissy tells her.

"Really?" Lila asks looking at Ethan. "Yeah. I only found out a couple of years ago but it is true. I am Luke Spencer's son."

"Hey Ethan. We were just about to head over to Sam and Jason's place to go for a swim. You want to go?" Molly says.

"I don't know…"

"Oh. Come on it will be fun. Something tells me you haven't had much of that the past few years." Kristina pokes him in the side until he grabs her hand laughing.

"Ok! Ok! I'll go." "Yay!" Molly and Krissy say. Lila just looks on and laughs. Krissy sends Sam a quick text letting her know what they plan to do. She gets a reply back within seconds and it makes her laugh. Ethan wraps his arm around her neck and asks "What is so funny?" Her heart starts to beat a little faster. She tries to act normal as she says "Sam says for you to plan on staying for dinner." She looks at him.

He laughs and say "You know me and Sam never really got the chance to know each other well but I do remember her being a bossy little thing."

Krissy laughs and say "Yeah. She get that from my mom. I of course never did." "Of course." Ethan says with a smile as they all walk to Kristina's car.

* * *

Back at the garage Sam tells Jason what is going on. "So Ethan is back in town too?"

"I guess. I don't really know why but I'll ask him tonight at dinner."

"Sam." Jason says in a warning tone. "What?" She asks innocently. "I just want to know." "You want to grill him. I swear, sometimes I wonder why you didn't just become a cop. You are curious by nature." He laughs at his wife as she walks over and sits in his lap.

"If I was a cop there would be no way we would have ended up together. Besides cops have too many rules. I don't like rules."

"Trust me, Sam. We would have ended up together no matter what. No way around it. But you are changing the subject."

Sam sighs and gets up. "I have no idea what you are talking about." He starts to say something but the phone rings and Sam makes a show of answering it so he knows she is busy. He laughs and goes back into the garage to finish working on the bike. Man, he loved his wife but he knew the real reason that Ethan was staying for dinner was so that Sam could grill him about his feelings for Kristina.

* * *

Jason and Sam walk into the house with Danny can hear the excitement coming form the back yard. They walk to the back and are taken aback by what they see. Kristina, Lila and Molly are all creeping around the outside of the pool while Ethan is inside with his eyes covered. They hear Ethan say Marco and they all say Polo at the same time that Danny yells "Fish out a water!" Sam and Jason laugh at their son as he had just cost his sister and aunts the game. Ethan yells fish out of water before the girls can jump back in to the water. "Danny!" the girls yell then laugh as he darts behind his father's legs. "I win!" Ethan says raising his hand.

"No, Danny is not playing so technically it does not count." Kristina says.

"Are you sure you want a business degree, Krissy? Seems to me you would make a better lawyer." Sam tells her sister. "Ha ha." Kristina say dryly.

They all grab their towels and dry off as Danny runs over to his sister and hugs her. "Hey, little man! Did you have fun today?" she asks him.

"Yep! Day camp is lots of fun. I made this for you today." He hands her a macaroni picture fame painted blue and pink. In the center is a picture that Jason had took of the two of them. "Aww Danny it's beautiful. Thank you. Come on. Let's go find a place for it in my room." She takes him little hand and they walk into the house.

"How did everything go today?" Sam asked her sisters as they make their way into the house. Kristina and Molly share a look and Jason goes on alert.

"What? What happened?"

"The girls had a little run in with Elizabeth today." Ethan provides.

Kristina turns and glares at him but he just shrugs his shoulders. "WHAT?" Sam exclaims. "Sam, calm down. I saw her come in to Kelly's and before she could get close to us, I walked up to her and told her to leave. We had words." Krissy explains.

"And?" Ethan prompts her.

"And nothing. It's not important." She says as she starts to walk into the house when Ethan says

"I walked into Kelly's just as Liz was about to slap Kristina across the face."

"Ethan!"

"What?" Ethan, Sam and Jason say at the same time. "She hit you?" Sam asked her sister. "No!" Krissy exclaims.

"Only because I stopped her. You knew damn good and well she would have if I didn't." Ethan tells her.

"But she didn't. We can't do anything about something that didn't happen." She tells them. "The heel we can't." Jason says, sharing a look with Sam. "Can we please just drop this?" she say to them "Please?" "Fine. But this will be dealt with." Sam says to her sternly. They all walk inside to start dinner.

* * *

Julian and Alexis had just finished dinner and were now standing out on the terrace drinking their wine. Julian had planned a romantic dinner with the whole nine yards. Candles. Soft music. Wine. He said that with what they had been through the past couple of months, they need this. At least that was what he told her. He was about to get to the real reason for the dinner now. "Alexis?" she looks over at him and smiles. "Yes?" "The past few months have been very hectic. Actually ever since I came back to town they have been hectic. But coming back to Port Charles was the best decision I ever made. Finding Sam, Lucas and Danny has been the highlight of my life. And if it weren't for you I would not have them. He takes a deep breath and reaches into his pocket. He pulls out the ring box and gets down on one knee. He looks up at her and sees the shock in her eyes. "I love you. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You gave me a beautiful daughter and because of you I have a great relationship with my son. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

Alexis reaches down and puts her hands on either side of his face and gives him a kiss. "Yes." She say when she pulls away. "Absolutely yes!"

He stands up and puts the ring on her finger. He then pulls her into his arms and kisses her. The make their way inside when they hear a knock at his door. "Ignore it." He says against her lips.

Alexis laughs and say "When has that ever worked in Port Charles?" Julian sighs and goes over to open the door and tell whoever is on the other side to get lost. He opens the door and is shocked to see Dante, Olivia and Ned. "What the hell are…?" he stops mid-sentence when he notices what is in Olivia's arms. Or rather who is in her arms. Nestled in a baby blue blanket, fast asleep is a baby boy.

"Julian," Olivia starts, "I want you to meet your son, Giovanni."


	25. Chapter 25

"What did you just say?" Julian asks her in a cold voice.

"Can we come inside? This is hardly a conversation for the hall way." Ned says to him. He is just about to tell Ned off when he feels Alexis's hand on his arm. He looks at her and she gives him a reassuring smile that tells him it's ok and to let them in. he sighs out a breath and moves out of the way and motions them to come in. as he shuts the door, he makes his way over to Olivia and, without looking at her at all he takes the baby out of her arms and hold him in his. He looks at the sleeping baby and can see that he is his son. He has Olivia's coloring but his face is all his daddy. He feels the tears coming into his eyes and then feels Alexis put her hand on his shoulder and her other hand on the baby's head. "He's beautiful. And he looks just like you." She smiles at him.

"He does, huh?" he says, without taking his eyes off of his son. He can't believe that he is a father again. And this time he was going to get to be there for it all. No matter what. It was at that moment that he realized the other people that were still in the room. The people responsible for taking his son away from him. He looks up and zeros in on the mother of his son. He then turns to Alexis and asks "Can you take him in to the bedroom? I have to have a talk with his mother." Alexis can feel the anger rolling off of him in waves. A part of her wants to defend Olivia because she did the same thing. She kept Kristina from Sonny for years and it ruined their relationship. She was so worried about her daughter's safety that she did not care about anything else. And that was a huge mistake. Kristina grew up rebellious and thinking her father didn't love her. And that was Alexis's fault. She was a big enough woman to admit she was wrong to keep Kristina from her father. And that is why she decided not to say anything. The biggest mistake that Olivia could make as a mother is to keep her child from their father. She already did it once. She wasn't going to let her do it again. She takes the baby from her fiancés arms and gives Olivia a sympathetic look. Then she turns around and walks away.

As soon as Julian hears the bedroom door close her turns around and looks at the three people responsible for keeping his son from him. "Let me explain, please." Olivia starts to say.

"No. There is no explanation needed. You already have done enough so I am going to explain to you how things are going to be from now on. And I don't care if you are a cop because right now all the two of you are gonna do is keep your mouths shut." He says looking at Dante and Ned. He turns his eyes back to Olivia and says "You decided to get into bed with me. You decided to keep my baby when you found out you were pregnant. But what you don't get to decide is IF I get to be a father to MY son. I don't know who the hell you are that you think you get to, but you sure as hell don't." he sneers at her. "I am going to be in my son's life and I really don't give a shit if you want me to or not. I don't give a shit about you and more than you do me. You feel off the face of the earth tomorrow and I wouldn't give a damn. My son would survive just fine without you, just like you thought he would survive just fine without me." he sees the tears well up in her eyes but he keeps going. "Once the doctors give him a clean bill of hearth and as soon as they say it ok, this will be 50/50. I will have him one week and you will have him one week. And if you even think of fighting me on it, I will not hesitate to drag your ass to court. And you can bet you ass that I will bring op that the last time you did this, you son was shot!" he tell her. "I will not fight you if you promise to keep him safe." Olivia tells him with tears in her eyes. "You don't get any kind of promise. You don't deserve it. I promise my son I will keep him safe. For all I care you can worry yourself into and early grave. I really don't know what the hell makes you think that you are more of a parent than I am but it stops now. I am his father. Not Ned, and that is something that the two of you had better respect because you will NOT be in my sons life if you think otherwise." He says looking at Ned. "I understand that he needs to be with you right now, but like I said as soon as I get the go ahead that is gonna change."

Olivia looks down and nods her head. "We have to go unpack and get settled in. we will come back to pick him up in about two hours. You can come and see him in the morning but he has a doctor's appointment in the afternoon." Ned say. "First thing tomorrow I will pick him up and then take him to see his sister, who by the way has been blaming herself for his "death", and his brother. They were devastated when the found out that their brother was dead." Julian sneers at them. A look of guilt comes over the three of them. Julian walks over to the door and opens it as a way of showing them to leave. As soon as they are all out in the hallway he shuts the door and goes to his bedroom to spend some time with his son.

* * *

"Alright, buddy. You all comfy?" Jason asks his son.

"Yep. Now can you read Potter, daddy?" Jason looks up at his wife who is leaning again the door way to their son's room and mock glares at her. When he found out that Sam was reading Danny the Harry Potter series he laughed until his son asked him to read to him. Then he wanted to throttle her. And it was Sam's turn to laugh. Seeing her big strong husband reading about muggles was something to really laugh at. He sees her chuckle behind her hand and sends her a look that says she is going to get hers. After dinner Sam and Jason said goodnight to Krissy, Molly and Ethan, who they had found out was going to be moving back to PC. Krissy also told them that she had decided to transfer her. When she found out about Lila she called her school advisor and told her that she wanted to transfer her last semester of school to PCU. She got a job at the Metro Court as Carly's assistant, which was great because she was majoring in business. Sam could tell that Krissy was excited so she was really happy for her sister.

She also noticed that Ethan was having a hard time keeping his eyes off Kristina for very long. She was still a little apprehensive about that but she knew that they were both adults so if something happened, it would be fine. So long as Ethan did not hurt her sister. With one last look at the men she loved so much, Sam turned and made her way to her daughter's room. She knocked on the door and waited for Lila to say come in before she opened it. "Hey, sweetie. You all set for bed?" Sam asks her as she walks further into the room.

"Yeah. Just reading." Lila shows her the book. Sam smiles when she sees that it is Gone with the Wind. "That is my all-time favorite movie." Sam tells her.

"Really? Mine too." Lila smiles at her mom. "Although the book is better." Sam laughs and says "You sound just like your aunt Molly." The laugh together when then Sam asks her "How was your day?"

"Great. I had a lot of fun with Krissy and Molly. And Ethan was really nice too. He is a lot like Lucky that way. Reminds me of him." Sam sat down beside her daughter and put her arm around her and says

"Yeah them Spencer buys are really charming, let me tell you."

"Excuse me?" Jason says entering his daughter's room. He glares at his wife and it is noticed by Lila. "What is that look for, dad?"

"Oh, your dad doesn't like it when I remember Lucky fondly that's all." Sam smiles sweetly at her husband. "I dated Lucky for a while after your dad and I split up." Jason continues to glare at her. "Although between you and me I don't really know why he gets so mod. It's not as if he stayed single after we split." Sam says giving her husband a glare of her own. Jason breaks his glare and looks down at his feel. Sam lets out a laugh and Lila asks "Who?" She didn't really care what happened in the past. They ended up together and that was all that mattered to her. But she was still curious.

"Elizabeth Webber." Sam says looking at her daughter.

Lila's eyes go wide and she say "Seriously? The woman that we ran into today? That Elizabeth Webber?" Sam nods her head. Lila looks at her dad and he is looking everywhere but at them. Sam covers a laugh as she notices her husband become more and more uncomfortable. Lila picks up a throw pillow from her bed and chucks it at her father hitting him in the head. He looks up and glares at his daughter. "What was that for?" "You dated Elizabeth Webber and you really go to ask that question?" She glares right back at him. Sam cannot take it anymore and she bursts out laughing.

Jason glares at his wife before addressing his daughter "In my defense, I was a different person back then and I didn't know any better. I had confused my love for Jake into loving her as well."

"Who is Jake?" Lila askes her dad.

The smile falls from Sam's face and she and Jason share a look. Jason walks over to the foot of her bed and sits down. "Jake was mine and Elizabeth's son." He tells his daughter. Lila is in shock. Her mom and dad proceed to tell her everything that happened and with every new piece of information Lila becomes more and more shocked. She honestly couldn't believe that 2 people who caused each other some much pain found their way back together. "Honey are you ok? Was that too much to lay on you?" Sam asks her.

"No. I'm fine I just can't believe that that stuff happened and you two are still together. I mean you guys are ok now right?" She looks between them.

Sam and Jason smile at each other and say "Yeah. We are. Everything that happened to us made us stronger in the end. Your mom and I have been through hell and back many times. But my love for her has never not been there. I may have let my pride get the best of me a time or two but never again." He smiles at his daughter and her mother. They say goodnight to her and give her a kiss before they walk out of the door and close it behind them.

"You think she will be ok with all of that?" Sam asks Jason. "Yeah. I know that she had a rough upbringing but she is tough. Just like her mother." He tells her. Sam smiles at her husband and leans up to give him a kiss. They make their way to their room both silently giving thanks for the family that they now have.


	26. Chapter 26

The next morning Julian stopped by and picked up Giovanni. Olivia told him that the appointment was at 2 in the afternoon. After having a long talk with Alexis last night, he decided to let some of the anger go. It wasn't good for him or his son. He told Olivia that he did not expect an apology but he told her that she owed one to Sam for letting her think she was responsible for what happen.

He and Alexis were now standing on the front steps to his daughter and son-in-laws house. Giovanni nestled in a blanket. Alexis knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. She smiles at her fiancé and puts her hand on his arm. Jason is the one that opens the door and is shocked by what he sees. "Hey Jason." They say as they walk into the house. Before Jason can asks about the baby Sam and Lucas come running into the room. "Let me see…" Sam starts to say before she is taken aback by what is in her father's arms. Both her and Lucas are shocked and at a standstill. Julian walks over to his oldest children and stands in front of them.

"Who is that?" Lucas asks his father.

"This is you little brother. Giovanni Alex Jerome." Julian says to them. "Gio for short."

"But…what…?" Sam starts to say.

"She lied. Olivia decided that I was too dangerous to be around my son so she faked his death with the help of Dante and Ned. The only reason she told the truth was because Dante told her you have been blaming yourself." Julian tells his daughter.

Julian recognizes the same rage in his daughter's eyes that he had just last night. "Sam, it is done and over with. I am going to be in his life and that if all I care about. He will never not now me. Or any of you. Once the doctors give him a clean bill of health me and Olivia will share custody." Julian places his son in his daughter's arms and says "Gio, I want you to meet your sister Sam and your brother Lucas." Sam's eyes well with tears as she looks at her little brother. She can't believe that he is alive. "Hi, Gio." Lucas says from behind his sister. He places his hand on the top of his little head. "He's beautiful." Sam say and she smiles at the wide awake baby. "I think so." Julian smiles.

"Grandpa!" Danny says as he and Lila come running into the room.

"Hey buddy!" Julian says as he leans down to pick up his grandson. Lila goes straight to her grandmother and gives her a hug. Ever since she found out what happened all those years ago she wanted her grandma to know that she was not mad at her. Alexis hold her granddaughter in her arms for a long tight hug. "Hey sweetie." She says.

"Morning grandma." Lila gives her a smile. Lila goes to do the same with her grandfather and Danny goes to see his grandma. "How you doin', sweet pea?" her grandfather asks her. "I'm doing great. But what's going on? Whose baby is this?" she asks him.

"Mine." He tells her.

Lila's eyes go big. Her mom told her about the baby he thought he lost. "Long story short, his mother thought he would be safer without me in his life so she decided to fake his death. She got to feelin' guilty so she told the truth." He explains to her.

Lila scoffs, "So you were good enough to help make him but not to raise him? Who is she to decide that?" Lila looks over at her grandmother realizing that she did the same with Kristina and says "Sorry."

Alexis laughs and pulls Lila to her and says "It ok, baby. I made a mistake and I can admit that."

"Oh, man." Lucas says as if he just realized something.

"What?" everyone looks at him and asks. "We are one of those families." He says

"What families?" Jason asks.

"You know, where the niece and nephew are older than the uncle." He said pointing to Lila, Danny and Gio respectively. Everyone laughs at him when Sam catches notice of the ring on her mother's finger. "Let me see it!" Sam says as she passes her baby brother to Lucas. Alexis gives a laugh and shows her and Lila the ring.

"Wow! Good job dad!" Julian smiles at her.

Jason then says "Alright before things get too mushy, is everyone hungry?"

"Me! Me! Me!" Danny says jumping up and down, getting a laugh from the room. "Well, ok then let's go and eat." Jason says picking his son up and leading the way back to the kitchen. "Hey dad, can you grab the pack-n-play from the hall closet? Gio is too small for the high chair so we can lay him down in that." "Sure honey." Julian goes to grab it and then heads to the kitchen to have breakfast with his family.

* * *

Kristina is on her way to her first day as Carly's assistant. She was really excited but she was also nervous. He heads into Kelly's to grab a cup of coffee when she sees someone familiar working behind the counter. "Hey! You running this place now?"

Ethan looks up and smiles at her. "Yes, I am."

"Really?" Kristina asks. "Yep."

"Well good for you." she smiles at him. He smiles back at her and says "What can I get you?"

"Coffee. Today is my first day and I don't want to be late." She tells him.

"Coming up." He goes about getting her coffee when he asks "Are you excited?"

"Yeah but I'm also nervous. I don't want to screw anything up." "You will do great. Hey why don't you come by after you get off and we will have dinner? You can tell me about you first day and we can catch up?" He asks her.

Krissy looks at him and says "Sure. That would be great. You can tell me about all of you adventures." She smiles at him.

He laughs and says "Sure. So what time do you get off?" "5." She tells him. "Ok so why don't you come by around 6?" "Ok. I'll see you tonight." She says as she grabs her coffee and heads to the door. "Tonight." Ethan say back at her. She turns around and smiles at him one more time and he returns it before she walks out the door.


	27. Chapter 27

Later that night Jason comes into his and Sam's room after putting Danny down for the night. "Ok sweetie. Have fun with your grandmother and Aunt Molly, ok?" Jason sees that she is talking to Lila who is spending the night with Molly and Alexis. "Dad just walked in, do you want to say goodnight to him? Ok, hold on." Sam hands the phone to Jason as he gets into bed on his side.

"Hey, honey. You doing ok over there with your crazy grandmother?" he asks his daughter, laughing as Sam swats him.

Lila laughs at her dad and says "Yeah. We are getting ready to have a Nicholas Sparks marathon. I've read all the books but I haven't seen the movies and Molly says that the guys in the films are really cute." She says, knowing that this will get a rise out of her over protective father.

"Let me talk to Molly." He growls.

"I'm joking." She laughs at him. "Good. No boys. Ever." He says firmly. "Ok dad." Lila says. Jason smiles and say goodnight to his daughter and hands up.

"No boys?" Sam asks her husband. "Yes. No boys. Boys only want one thing." He tells her. "So when Danny is a teenager we can say the same to him?"

"That's different. We will raise our son to have respect for women. No kid now a days knows what that means."

Sam laughs at him as she puts the phone back on the charger. She sits up and straddles her husband's hips. "So Danny is asleep?"

Jason places his hands on her waist and says "Yes."

"And Lila is with my mom." "She is." Jason says, running his hands up her shirt and touching her bare skin.

Sam mover her hands up his forearms up and around his neck. "So what do you think we should do, now that we are all alone?" she says.

Jason flips her over and lays on top of her. "I'd rather show you." and proceeds to do just that.

* * *

Julian walks up to Sonny's door and knocks on it. A few moments later Carly opens the door. "Evening Carly. Is Sonny here?" he asks her.

"Umm… yeah. Come on in." she moves out of the way so that he can get in. "I'll go and get him. You can wait in the living room." She disappears up the stairs as Julian makes his way to the living room. As he walks in he sees a picture of his granddaughter sitting on Sonny's desk. He picks it up and smiles down at it. It was taken the day they all found out she was alive.

"What are you doing here, Julian?" Sonny asks as her comes down the stairs. Julian put the picture down and reaches into his jacket pocket and pulls out and envelope and hands it to Sonny. "This." is all he says. Sonny open the envelope and pulls out the contents. It is pictures. Pictures of Nikolas and women. Every picture he is with a different woman. And he has a smile on his face in every single one. "I showed these to Jason earlier and he had that same look on his face that you have now."

"That son of a bitch kept my daughter from me and he is living it up like a King?" Sonny snarls as he continues to look at the pictures.

"He won't be for much longer. Jason is done waiting. He wanted to wait a few more months but after seeing these he's done. The week after next is when we fly over there."

"Why not now?" Sonny asks. "Jason has a few other things he wants to do. He wants to make sure that Spencer is taken care of before it all happens. Lulu will be getting custody of Spencer. Nikolas is so sure that he got away with what he did he isn't paying attention to his son. Jason is having Spencer's nanny over next week. Nikolas will not even know he is gone much less care. Paper work is all taken care of Jason said. But he has an exception." Julian says.

"What is it?" Sonny asks.

"After this, we are all done. No more of this life style. No business, no making people disappear, no nothing. And I agree with him. With everything going on right now, our kids need a danger free life." Sonny nods his head and looks down at the pictures. Yes, he would give it all up. But first he was going to make this smug son of a bitch pay for doing what he did. Him and his crazy ass grandmother.

* * *

Kristina and Ethan walk off of the elevator to her apartment laughing. "Mob Princess? Really?" Ethan says. "I thought it was a great way to get back at my mom and dad after I found out they pulled strings to get me into school. And it worked. It drove them crazy!" she says, laughing.

"You and your parent." He laughs, shaking his head. "Oh, like you and yours aren't the same?" she says.

"Ok. Alright. I'll give you that." Kristina puts the key into the lock and unlocks the door. "Come on in." she tells him. They walk through the door and Kristina puts her purse and keys on the desk. "Wow. This is a nice place."

"Thanks. After my dad moved out Jason bought the place so that he could have the whole top floor for just him and Sam." She turns to looks at him and asks "You want a drink?" he looks over at her and says "Water would be great." She nods her head and says "Sure. I'll be right back. Make yourself at home." She goes to the kitchen to get two glasses of water.

He sits down on the couch and thinks back the night they had. He can't remember the last time he laughed this much. It felt good to be able to do that. He realized tonight just how much he missed her. And he could not get over how beautiful she was. He always thought that she was a cute girl but now she was 21 and beyond beautiful. And he no longer looked at her a little girl. She walks back into the room with their water and says "Here you go." She hands him his water and sits down next to him on the couch. "Thanks, love."

"So, after all the adventures that you have been on the past few years, do you really think that you are going to be happy staying in one place?" she asks him with a smile.

He laughs and says "Oh yeah. After a while that life style get old. And so was I. I just don't want to do it anymore."

"Oh, come on! You're not even 30 yet." She tells him.

"Maybe not but I just wasn't feeling it anymore. I think I am finally ready to stay in one place from now on." he says looking right at her. Kristina sees the look in his eyes and her heart starts to beat a little faster. He has never looked at her this way before.

It was a mix of attraction and lust. All of a sudden, her lips are dry and she licks them to moisten them. This draws Ethan's attention to her lips and he can't help but stare. He leans in slowly, giving her enough time to pull away and say no. But she doesn't. He leans in further and brushes he lips across hers. She gasps when he does it a few more times before settling his lips firmly on hers. He pulls back to look into her eyes to see if there is and reluctance. He sees none. Just the same look that her has. He leans back in and presses his lips on hers. Kristina opens her mouth when she feels him trace her bottom lip with his tongue. He leans into her more and pushes her back on the couch and lays his body over hers. He pulls back once more to give her a chance to say no but all she does is smile at him. That is all the reassurance he needs as he leans back down and kissed he again. He gets up and picks her up bridal style and heard for the stairs, all the while never taking his lips off of hers.


	28. Chapter 28

The next morning Kristina was woken up by the smell of coffee and a kiss placed on her cheek. She smiled as the memories from the previous night come back to her. The dinner with Ethan. Talking about what they had been up to these past few years. Coming back to her place after dinner was over. Ethan leaning into kiss her. Then making their way up to here to her room, clothes flying as they went. Ethan runs his nose up along her cheek and kisses her again. "Mmm…" Kristina hums, feeling what he is doing to her.

"Morning, love." He says.

She really likes the sound of that. She opens her eyes and turns her head to look at him. "Morning." She smiles at him. He leans down and gives her a proper kiss. When they pull apart she notices that he is shirtless and only wearing his jeans. "Yum." She thinks to herself.

She sits up as he hands her the cup of coffee. She takes a sip as he settles in beside her. She feels his eyes on her so she looks at him and says "What?"

He smiles at her and asks "Any regrets?"

She sits her coffee on her bedside table and says "Shouldn't that be my line? I mean. If memory serves me right, I was not the one fighting this." she says pointing between the two of them.

Ethan laughs and pulls her into his arms. "Maybe not but in my defense, and you cannot deny it, you were too young them. While age difference is still there, now that you are of age it doesn't seem that much of a difference at all. Besides, you still had growing up to do. Not because you were immature but because you deserved to know what was out there."

Kristina let that sink in for a minute. She did love her college experience. The parties, the friends, all of it. But that was no longer needed in her life. She was just fine without it. She looks up at him and says "Thank you. But you know what?" "What?" "I like this better." He smiles down at her and leans down and kisses her. He pulls away and says "Me, too."

* * *

Sam is in the showing getting ready for the day. It was still early and Danny was still sound asleep but she wanted to get an early start since Hayden was coming in today. She jumps a little when she feels her husband's arms wrap around her from behind. He kisses the skin of her wet shoulder and works his way up to her ear. "How can you possibly have any more energy after last night?" she asks, moaning when she feels his tongue join in.

"Considering I spent almost two years without this, very easily." He says turning her around and pressing her back against the shower tile. He leans down and kisses her while running his hand over her body.

He reaches up and cups her breasts and runs his thumb over her nipple causing her to moan. He continues his assault on her left breast as his right hand moves down over her stomach and cups her between her legs. "Jason." She says breathlessly, and he moves his lips down across her cheek and to her neck. He continues to play with her until she is right on the edge and then he pulls away from him completely. "Jason!" she exclaims in frustration. Before she can curse him, he drops to his knees and replaces his hand with his mouth. Sam lets out a small scream. This time Jason does not stop. Sam gasps when the pleasure becomes too much and she shatters.

Sam barley gets her first breath before Jason is back on his feet. He grabs the back of her thighs and lifts her up so she wraps her legs around him and he enters her. It has been so long but Sam has never forgotten what it felt like to be with her husband. And the feeling hasn't changed. When he is fully inside of her he gives her time to adjust to his size. When she reaches up and runs her hands and pulls his mouth to her own, he starts to move slowly. They find a steady rhythm and enjoy the feeling of being connected once again.

But when the pleasure starts to get the best of them, Jason starts to move faster. The little moans that Sam is making start to drive him crazy. "Jason. Please." She moans again. He adjusts his angel and hits just the right spot that sends her over the edge. She lets out scream as Jason feels her tighten around him. It becomes too much form him as well and he follows her release, groaning out her name into her neck. The both gasp for breath and the now cold water cools their heated bodies. Jason lifts his head from her neck and gives her a long, sweet lazy kiss.

He leans down and shuts off the water when he feels the chills in Sam's body. He opened the shower door and reaches for the towel and dry's her off with it. He wraps it around her and tells her "Go lay back down. We still have a few hours before we have to be at the shop and you are still tired."

"I can't. Danny will be up soon and…"

"And I will be here." Jason tells her. For so long Sam was the only parent that Danny had. She pulled double duty and that meant a lot of sleepless nights and tired days. "You aren't alone anymore, Sam." Sam feels the tears welling in her eyes as she reaches up and gives him a kiss. "I love you." Jason puts his forehead to hers and say "I love you, too." He gives her one more kiss and picks her up and takes her into their room. He places her on the bad and pulls the covers over her. "Just one more hour." He hears her mutter. Jason laughs but she doesn't hear it because she was already out.

Jason quietly gets dressed and closes the door as he leaves the room. He goes down the hallway to his son's room and opens the door to see Danny rubbing his eyes. "Hey buddy. You awake?" Danny nods his head as Jason walks over to him. Danny reaches his arms up for his dad to pick him up. Jason's heart squeezes as he leans down and picks his boy up. Danny lays his head on his shoulder and Jason asks "You sleep well?" "Yeah." He says in a little voice. "Mommy is still asleep so do you want to help me make breakfast?"

Danny turns his head on his dads' shoulder so that he was looking at him. "Can I crack the eggs?" he asks. Jason laughs softly and says "Absolutely." He walks out of Danny's room and heads down to the kitchen.


	29. Chapter 29

Sam had just finished showing Hayden the files of the customers. So far Hayden was doing great. She was a fast learner and surprisingly great with customers. "So what do you think? You think you will like doing this?" Sam asks her.

"Yeah. It's easy and I don't have to con to make a living. This is the best job I have ever had. Well, I guess it is also the first." Hayden said. "That sounded so terrible, didn't it? Being a 36 year old woman with her very first job."

"Yeah it does. But I happen to know exactly what you mean." Sam says.

Hayden looks at Sam and sees the look in her eyes as it dawns on her. "You? You were a…?"

"Yep. From the time I was born until the time I came to PC. My grandfather made my mom give me up from adoption because she was sixteen what she had me. And my adoptive parents adopted me just because I was a girl and little girls are proven to be a cons best friend. I had an adoptive brother named Danny. He had something called Fragile X. After I found out about him, I started marring wealthy men, cleaning them out and then taking off. It wasn't something I was proud of but it was the best way I knew to take care of Danny." Hayden was in awe. She did it to make money but Sam had done it because she had too. "When I came to PC and told Jason about Danny, he put him into program in Hawaii and that was where he stayed until he passed away 9 years ago from an encephalitis epidemic that hit General Hospital."

"Oh, Sam. I'm so sorry. That is who you named your son after? Your brother?"

"Yeah." Sam said smiling. "Daniel Edward was named after my brother and Jason's grandfather."

"So you conned until you came here?"

"Well I did get a job that I loved in between cons. I worked on salvage boats. It felt so good to make a living that didn't involve stealing. It was the best time of my life."

"Hey!" Jason shouts from the garage, clearly having heard what his wife had said.

"Until I came here." Sam said rolling her eyes.

Hayden couldn't help but laugh at them. "You guys are really cute together, you know that?" both Sam and Hayden burst out laughing when they heard Jason growl at being called cute.

"Thank you. What about you? Anyone special?" Sam asks.

"Never. I was always on the move so much that I never stuck around long enough to even make a friend." Hayden said.

"And now that you have decided to stick around here?"

Hayden laughs. "I'm no good at relationships. I've never had one. I wouldn't know the first thing to do with one or how to go about looking from one."

"I was the same way so I'm not really worried. Besides, the best love is always the one that finds you." Sam says smiling at her.

"Were you and Jason a surprise?" Hayden asked.

"Oh, hell yeah!" Sam said laughing. "When Jason and I met, we hated each other. I was seeing his best friend and he saw me as the reason his nephew's family was being kept apart. He even offered me money to leave town. And the person I was then would have taken it if it weren't for the fact that I wanted to tell Jason to go to hell. And I did. But then I got pregnant. Not on purpose. I even tried to leave town without anyone knowing but Jason's sister who was also a doctor found out and told him. He said that I had to tell Sonny or he would. That is how Jason and I ended up spending so much time together. To keep Sonny and Carly's marriage from falling apart and Michael from losing his parents, he said my baby was his. Eventually the truth came out but Jason and I decided to stay living together for the sake of the baby. And we ended up falling in love with each other." Sam told her.

Hayden was shocked. "Wow. I would call that a surprise." She says.

"Best damn one ever." Jason says, coming in from the garage and whipping his hands on a towel. Sam walked over to him and kissed him. "Trust me, you don't have to go looking for love. When it is right, it finds you." Jason says, pulling Sam into his arms. Hayden looked at them and for the first time in her life, she hated being alone.

* * *

Kristina walked into her dad's living room and saw him at his desk. "Hey, dad. You got a minute?" she asks.

"Of course." He gets up and gives her a hug. "Carly tells me that you are doing great. How are you liking it?" He asks his oldest daughter.

"I love it. It is just the kind of work I like and it isn't always easy but it's a lot of fun getting to work with Carly."

"I'm glad. So what did you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to tell you that I have decided to stay home. I have already taken care of school. I will finish me last semester of college at PCU."

Sonny sits back and asks "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I want to be home. With Lila being back I don't want to leave her. I can't." she tells him. "This job is a really great one and I can continue to do it after I graduate."

Sonny smiles at her. "You have been really great with Lila and I want to thank you for that. And if you are going to be happy moving back here than I'm so glad you decided to do it. I have missed you."

Krissy smiles at her dad and says "I missed you too. And there is something else I want to tell you."

Sonny can tell by the look on her face that it is something he won't like. "What?" he says in his dad voice. "I want to let you know that I am seeing someone." This through Sonny off completely. "You are?"

"Yeah." She said smiling.

"Is it someone from school?" he asks.

"No not from school. You actually know him."

"Who?" Sonny asks in his godfather voice.

"Dad, please. I am really happy about this and I want it to work. So could you please try? For me?" she pleads.

Sonny sighs. "I know that you are an adult. You have to make your own choices and decides what makes you happy so I will try."

Krissy smiles at her dad. "Thank you!"

"But first you have to tell me how it is. And I reserve the right to check him out." He says.

"That won't be necessary. Like I said you know him. It's Ethan." "Ethan? Luke's son Ethan? The one that you had a massive rush on in high school? That Ethan?" he says.

"Dad, you promised." Sonny takes a deep breath to calm himself down. "Ok. I trust you. But if he hurts you in any way I get to hurt him. Understood?"

She laughs and says "Ok." She gives him a kiss on the cheek and walks out of the door. Sonny shakes his head. His daughter was dating Luke Spencer's son. "I need a drink."


	30. Chapter 30

Liz walks through the door of her room at TFR. For the past 2 days she had been working there and it was starting to get to her. Since she lost her job at GH no one wanted to touch her. The Spencer's owned Kelly's and Ethan would not give her the time of day. She knew better than to even ask Carly or Olivia. Thankfully Mac still hated Jason and didn't think what Liz did was wrong so he decided to let her say there and have a job. She turned the light on and was startled to see Jason sitting in a chair by the window. "Jason!" he can see the smile on her face and excitement in her eyes. He laughs to himself that she would really think he was here for her. "I'm so glad…"

"Shut it." He says to stop her. Her mouth snaps shut as she stares at him. "I am going to say this once. And considering my wife had already warned you to stay away from our family, this visit really should have not needed to happen. You clearly need me to explain this in detail so I guess I have no choice. When Sam told you to stay away from our family that meant our entire family. And Sam's family is my family." He stands up and walks over to her. "I don't know what the hell happened to you. I don't know if you have always been this way and I was just too blind to see it or if you just got really desperate. But I also don't care. I am done with you, Elizabeth. And that means for good."

Liz gasps, "Jason, you don't mean that. Look at you and Sam. She did horrible things to our son and you forgave her. You will forgive me, you know it. You and I will always love each other Jason. Deep down you know that as much as I do."

Jason laughs bitterly. "What I know Elizabeth is that you kept me from my wife and my son. You kept me from my family. And you think that I will forgive you?"

"You forgave Sam."

"You are not Sam. I was stupid to ever think that I could let her go and find any sort of happiness with you. I loved my son. And I thought that meant I had to love you as well. I don't have that illusion anymore. What I felt for my son I projected onto you and I ruined the best thing that ever happened to me. We never belonged together, Liz. You want to sit here and claim you love me? Bullshit! You don't know what the hell love is."

"I did love you! I still do! Sam had her time with you. Danny would have been just fine living his life as Patrick's son. Sam moved on. She and Danny didn't need you. I do. My boys do. She didn't moss you like I did. How can you not see this?" She cried.

"Sam moved on because she knew that's what I wanted for her. I told her that if anything ever happened to me, I'd want her to move on and live her life and find happiness. And I am glad she did. I would never want her to be miserable mourning me day in and day out. What kind of a life would that be? What kind of a mother would be if all she did was focus on her loss and her needs? You have no idea how happy I am that Sam and Danny found the happiness that they did. That is love, Elizabeth. Wanting the other person to be happy no matter what. Even if it's not with you. And that is what I have with Sam. That is what I have never had with anyone else. And there is no way in hell I am ever going to let anyone take that away from me again!" he shouts.

He sees the tears roll down her face but all it does is give him satisfaction. He gets right in her face and whispers "The only reason that you are still breathing is because my wife will not let me kill you." a sob escapes Liz and she closes her eyes, realizing the seriousness of the situation. "Because of what you tried to do to Kristina, in front of my daughter no less, you will never see you kids again."

Liz opens her eyes and say "You can't take them from me."

"No, I can't. In fact, no one is going to take them from you. You are going to give them up." He pulls out and envelope from his jeans. "This piece of paper gives full legal and physical custody of Cam and Aiden to Lucky. You have a week to sign it and give it to him. And then I want you gone."

Liz looks up from the piece of paper and says "Gone?"

"That's right. As much as I would love for you to stick around and watch Sam and I live the rest of our lives happy I don't want to take the chance of you ever hurting my family again. I don't care where you go as long as you are nowhere near the state of New York. And if you ever come back, promise or no promise, I will kill you." he walks around her and open the door. "You have one week. I suggest you use that time wisely." He says before shutting the door quietly. Elizabeth breaks down is sobs as she falls to the ground.

* * *

Sam and Lucas were at Kelly's eating lunch and talking about Lucas and Brad's wedding. "Have you guys decided on a date yet?" Sam asks her brother. "Yeah. With Dad and Alexis's wedding being the in late August, we decided to do it six months after theirs. We didn't want to do to close. Dad and Alexis will get married August 29th and Brand and I are going to get married February 27th. I know that you are Alexis's maid of honor so I'm hoping that you will stand up for me as well. Carly is going to stand for Brad. You are Carly have been the most supportive of us and we want to be in the wedding. And Danny of course as the ring barrier. Joss is going to be the flower girl." Sam smiles at him and says "I would be honored. I can't believe that my little brother is getting married!"

Lucas laughs at her and say "I can't either. I never thought I would find someone and I did. Didn't start out that great but I'm glad it worked out."

"Me too. I'm glad you are happy." She is still smiling at her brother when she sees the two people walk into the diner. His smile fades and Lucas takes notice. He turns around and sees Olivia and Ned at the door of Kelly's. "I was really hoping for a few more days before we had to deal with them." Sam whispers.

Lucas takes his wallet out and throws some money on the table. "Come on. We're leaving." They get up and start to walk for the door but Olivia grabs Sam's arm. "Please, Sam. I want to explain. And apologize."

"Get your hands off of my sister." Lucas goes to stand in between Olivia and Sam, forcing Olivia to break her hold on Sam's arm. "I don't care about an explanation, Olivia. It pretty clear why you did what you did. My dad was good enough for you to spread your legs for just not to raise the baby he helped create."

"I know that you are upset, Lucas but do not talk to Olivia like that again." Ned says speaking up.

"Shut up, Ned. The two of you have cause my family unspeakable pain so I get to say whatever the hell I want to either one of you." Lucas looks back to Olivia. "Did it ever enter your mind that you were not just taking Gio from our dad but from us too? Or did it just not matter? You had what you wanted so hurting us was no big deal."

"That is not how it was, I swear. I did what was best for my son. The only reason that I told the truth was because I didn't want Sam to blame herself for something that didn't happen. Your dad's life is too dangerous for Gio. And I don't want to hear about him leaving the business. How many times had he said this? How do you know that he is for real this time?"

"Because this time, he lost something. Or her thought he lost something. You don't know all the details of why our dad stayed in the mob and you don't get to know. But it wasn't for power like Sonny. It wasn't because he wanted respect. All you need to know is that he is out. For good. There will be no more danger." Sam tells her.

"Lucas, you were shot and almost died because of this life. And so were you Sam. How can you ask me to put my son in the hands of someone like this?"

"Who the hell are you to decide what kind of father Julian will be, huh?" Sam get into her face. "Correct me if I am wrong but I believe the last time you did this, you got your son shot. By his own father! That is not going to happen this time. We will all be in Gio's life. I don't care if that's what you want because guess what? I don't want you in my little brother's life either. You have already gotten your son shot once, and I'm not too comfortable with the fact that you seem to think you are some kind of God who gets to pass judgment on everyone else. So I am going to say this only once. If you ever try to take Giovanni away from us again, I will make damn sure you never see him again. And if you think I am bluffing you go right on ahead and try me. Because I have no problem making you suffer the way we have. Now, there is no reason for me and you to ever speak again. You say the hell away from my family and me." Sam and Lucas walk to the door.

* * *

Back at Jason and Sam's house Lila and her dad are in the living room and Danny is playing on the floor in front of them. Jason hears Sam stomp thought he door and slam it closed. Danny was so engrossed in his play that he didn't notice. Lila looks at her dad and says "She's back."

Jason chuckles and gets up. "Stay in here with your brother where it is safe." He walks out the room, hearing Lila laugh. He walks up the stairs to their bedroom and sees Sam pacing in front of the bed. "What happened?"

"Why is it that the women in this town can be attracted to and sleep with the bad boys but once they get knocked up, it's ok to treat them like they are nothing? Who the hell does she think she is that she gets to decide my dad is not good enough to be a parent to her child? He was good enough to have sex with but not good enough to be a dad? She doesn't get that right. They last time she had that right her son ended up almost dying and she has the nerve to through it in my face that me and Lucas were both shot because of the lifestyle that he is in. She got her child shot too. By his own father! But did she learn her lesson? Nooooo. She had to do it all over again. Thank God Dante was smart enough to talk her out of it because if he hadn't I know we would have never…" she is cut off by Jason's lips crashing down on hers. Jason runs his tongue along her bottom lip before Sam allows him entry.

They stay like this for a few minutes before Jason pulls away, softly biting her lip as he does. "Ok. I'll shut up." Sam says with her eyes still closed. He laughs softly and takes her hand to lead her to the couch in their room. They sit down and Jason pulls her into his arms. "I take it you ran into Olivia today?"

"Yeah. Me and Lucas. I just don't get why she thinks she gets to make these kinds of decisions. If she felt this way she should have taken him to court not faked her child's death! She thinks that is good parenting? How was she going to explain it to him when he got older?"

Jason kisses the top of her head and say "Baby, all that matters is that you are going to be a part of his life. But if you want I could have a…talk with her and Ned." Sam lifts her head from it place on his chest and says "And people say you are not romantic." She kisses him again before saying "I kind of already did. I told her that if she tried to take him away from us again that she would be the one to lose him." Jason laughs and say "Mighty Mouse." She smacks his belly but it only makes him laugh harder.

"How did it go today?" she asks knowing he went to see Liz.

He sighs and says "I think I finally got through to her. I gave her the papers and told her she had a week to sign them and be gone."

"Do you think we are being a little too harsh?" she asks, concerned.

"No." Jason says without hesitation. "She is lucky that she has gotten the leniency that she has. I want her gone, Sam. No matter how it happens. And seven days from now she will be. And then I will deal with Nikolas."


	31. Chapter 31

A week later, Elizabeth was gone. She gave Lucky the papers and was gone the next day. Lucky thanked Jason and Sam for making sure the boys stayed with him. Jason could not describe the overwhelming relief he felt knowing that she was gone. He did have one of his men follow her and a yesterday he got the call. "Boss, she has arrived."

"OK. Thank you Enzo. You can come back home now."

"Don't you want to know where she is?"

"Is she out of New York?" Jason asks. "Yes." "Is she in any of the states that boarder New York?" "No." "Then I don't give a shit where she is so long as she is not close to here." And he didn't. He told Sam that he was not going to be keeping tabs on her over the years. If she had the nerve to ever show her face here again, he would take care of it. But right now he needed to focus on Nikolas.

Spencer had arrived the day after Liz left town. He was settled in with Lulu and Dante and as far as Jason could tell, he was fine. The night that he arrived Lulu called him and asked him what was going on. Jason told her as much as he could but Lulu pressed on. "I know that he did something horrible to you, Jason, but he is still my brother."

"He didn't just do something horrible to me. He did it to my wife and my son and the rest of my family. You remember what that was like right? Did Stavros get a pass because he was Nikolas's father? Nikolas has turned in to his dad, Lulu. Look at what the both have done and you try and tell me otherwise?" he demanded.

"What about Spencer? He needs his dad. He already lost his mother and Emily." She tries to reason.

"Nikolas forgot he had a son the minute he arrived in Greece. Julian had him followed and every night he was seen out with a new woman, parting the night away. When my men went to get Spencer, he was with the same woman that had been taking care of Lila for over 15 years! Nikolas has not been thinking of Spencer for a long time, Lulu. He will have a good life with you and Dante. He will be around his family and people who love him. He's going to grow up and have a childhood. Not be kept prisoner like my daughter was for 15 years."

"I know that you plan on doing something. Just like I know that I can't talk you out of it, and to be honest, I'm not so sure I really want to. You are right, the person he has become is more Cassadine than the brother I once knew. Thank you for thinking of Spencer and getting him out of there."

Sitting in his office now he thinks back to that conversation and wishes things could be different. He wished that Nikolas had not done the things that he did. He wished that he hadn't hurt the people he did. The wedding was at the end of August and he wanted to give them time to grieve for the man that they all loved dearly who turned out to be nothing but a Cassadine monster.

"Hey daddy." Danny says breaking Jason from his thoughts.

"Hey buddy. Did you have a good nap?" he asked his son as he walked over to his dad and crawled into his lap.

"Yep. Can we go and see brother?" he asks.

Jason was shocked. "Brother? Do you mean Jake?" Jason asked his son

"Yeah. We haven't been to see him since his birthday and I miss him." Jason was blown away that he even knew who Jake was let alone visited him. "You and mommy go and see Jake?"

"Yep. All the time. Mommy said she stared taking me when I was a baby but I don't remember." Jason sould not believe that they did this. "So can we go? I got lots to tell him." Danny says. Jason smiles at his little boy and says "Yeah, son. We can go and see your brother."

* * *

Sam and Kristina walked out of the Metro Court after meeting with Alexis about the wedding. With the wedding date set they had a lot to do in a short amount of time. "I am happy for mom. I really am. And I want her to have her dream wedding but here is no way in hell I am wearing that ugly ass brides maid dress." Kristina says as they are walking to their cars.

Sam laughs and says "Me either. But I think that we can talk her out of it easy enough. Do you want to come over for dinner? Jason is making lasagna." Sam tries to tempt her sister, knowing that she will say no anyway.

Krissy laughs and say "Nice lure. But no." She laughs harder when she sees her bid sister pout. "I'm sorry but Carly is a slave driver. I still have things I have to get done before I go into work tomorrow. I'm going to be up way past midnight." She explains to her sister.

"That's not why you're saying no. You're saying no because you have a hot aussie waiting for you and you want to get home to him asap." Kristina looks at her sister with knowing eyes and says "Sound familiar?"

"Jason is not an aussie, thank you very much. But I get your point. How are things going with you guys? Do I need to kick his ass for anything yet?"

"No. and things are great. I told dad and he is being supportive. He's happy that I'm happy. Mom loves Ethan and thinks it's great. And Holly seems to be ok with it too. We ran into Luke the other dad and he was over the moon happy. But I think it has to do more with the fact that all of his kids are now staying in Port Charles."

"How did Luke seem to you?" Sam asked, concerned about the man he had been the past year.

"He seems better. He and Tracy are giving it another go. He seemed happy." "I don't know what happened to him but whatever it did changed him drastically. I'm just glad that he is better."

"Me too. Ethan was really worried and I can imagine Lucky and Lulu were also. But everything seems to be working out great." Krissy smiled. "I'm glad that you're happy. Tell Ethan I said hi." The sisters hug and go home to their men.

* * *

Sam walked into the house and was bulldozed by her 3 year old. "Mommy!"

"Hey baby. How was your day?" she asked, picking him up.

"Great! Me and daddy went to see brother and then me and sissy beat him at bowling on the Wii." "You did? You didn't make him cry did you?" "No silly. Daddy is a big boy." Sam laughs at him and walks into the kitchen. She sees Lila cutting up some vegetables for the salad and she goes over to hug her daughter. "Hey sweetie. How was your day?"

"Good. Dante, Michael and Morgan took me to lunch. Then Michael took me to ELQ to see when grandpa and grandma use to work. I met Tracy."

"Was she nice?" Sam asked her daughter.

"Yeah. She told me a lot about grandma Lila and Grandpa Edward. I don't even know them and I miss them. Kind of weird huh?"

"No. I didn't even get to see you after I woke up in the hospital. And I missed you every day. I didn't even know what you looked like and I missed you. You would have loved your grandfather. I never got the chance to meet Grandma Lila but every story I heard about her was amazing. Your dad can tell you a lot about her too." Sam said looking over at her husband, who was looking at them.

"You can? I know about you accident. Do you remember Grandma Lila?" She asks he dad.

"Yeah. I don't remember her before the accident but she was one of the only people who loved me as Jason Morgan. My last name comes from her. Before she married Grandfather her maiden name was Morgan. Lila Morgan." "Did she have a middle name?" Lila asked her dad. "Not that I know of. After she married Grandfather she changed her last name to Quartermaine and the Morgan became her middle name."

"So who did I get my middle name from?" she asked.

"When we found out you were a girl I started thinking of names. And when your grandmother Lila passed away I asked your dad if it would be ok to name you Lila. We told Sonny that was what we really wanted to name you and he said ok so long as he got to pick your middle name. You share a middle name with Krissy. Adela was the name of you father's mother. Your grandma. She past way many years ago." Sam explained.

"Wow. He hadn't said anything to me about her." "It's kind of a hard subject for him to talk about but if you ask him he will tell you all about it." Jason says. Lila nods her head and goes back to making the salad. "It smells so good in here. Is it almost done?" Sam asked walking into her husband's arms.

"Yeah. Lila why don't you go put the salad on the table and help Danny set it." "Ok." She said and goes into the dining room. "So. You boys went to see Jake today?" Sam asks.

"Yeah. Danny said that he hadn't been to see him since his birthday and he wanted to visit him." Jason leans down and gives her a long slow kiss. "Hmmm. What was that for?" She asks when he pulled away. "Thank you. Thank you for doing that. You didn't have to but you did and that means a lot to me. I know that you loved Jake too. Hell, you spent more time with him than I ever did. Danny also said that you told him storied about Jake." "I did love him. I still do. And I would never dream of depriving Lila or Danny of the memories I have of their brother."

Jason leans down and kisses her again, they continue to do so until they hear a little giggle, followed by "Daddy, why are you ALWAYS kissing mommy?"

"You don't want to know." Lila says, smirking at her parents. Sam and Jason both narrow their eyes at their daughter. "Have you and Mr. Giggles here set the table?" Jason asked. "Yep. It all done."

"Good. Because it's time to eat. Go wash your hands." "Is there anything I can do to help?" Sam asks. "No." Jason answers a little too fast.

Sam sees the look on his face and says "Hey! I will have you know that I can cook now, thank you very much!"

Jason laughs and says "Well you're just going to have to forgive me for not believing that."

Sam glares at him and says "Fine. I guess I'll just have to prove it." She turns her back to walk to the dining room. "Or you can just ask Patrick. I cooked for him quite a bit." Sam snickered. Before she made it out of the room she heard Jason growl "Not funny." But she still laughed anyway.


	32. Chapter 32

Nikolas walked into the living room of the house in Greece he and his grandmother and son were living in. it was the morning after what was yet again another great night. Since they had arrived over a month ago he had been going out every night. He figured that Jason would be coming for him soon enough so he wanted to get as much enjoyment out of life as he could. But he knew Jason and Sonny very well. And they were the type of men that wanted to take care of threat right away and not let it drag on. it had been well over a month and there was no sign that they would be coming.

As more and more time went on he realized that he was feeling less and less guilty for what he did. Why should he? He did what he thought was best for everyone. Sam and Danny were happy and so was Elizabeth. Sam may have been family but Liz had been family for a lot longer. Why was it so shocking that Liz's happiness would rank above Sam's? He loved his cousin but Liz deserved to be happy too. Patrick was a good man that made her and her son happy. In his opinion Sam should have stayed with him. He walked over to the mini bar in the living room and poured himself a drink. His eye was caught on a picture on the mantle. Spencer. It was at that point he realized that he had not seen his son since the day that they arrived at the house. He didn't even realize that. For over a month he had no idea where his son was or what he had been doing. "Maybe I will spend some time with him today." He says to himself.

"That won't be happening. Especially considering he has been living in Port Charles for the past week with Lulu." Nikolas whips around and sees where the voice came from. He looks to the entry way of the living room and sees Julian, Jason and Sonny standing there. With Helena. Julian has a gun pointed to her head.

"We have company, darling." She says, sarcastically. "I can see that. What the hell do you mean my son is living in Port Charles?" he demands.

"I had him taken from here a week ago. He is living with Lulu and Dante and he will be raised by them. They will be his legal guardians."

"No. if anything happens to me I had it to where Liz would be his legal guardian." Nikolas says. "I've already taken care of Elizabeth. She has paid for what she did to me and my family. She will never be seeing her own children ever again let alone yours. And you won't be seeing Spencer again either." Jason and Sonny step further into the room. Julian mover Helena forward to a chair in the room. "Sit." He presses the gun harder into her temple.

She sits and glares up at him. "What makes you think that if Luke Spencer can't kill me you can?"

He leans down so his face is level with hers. "I'm not Luke Spencer, bitch. I'll cut your head clean off to make sure your dead." The smile falls from her face as she sees the cold truth of his word in his eyes.

"You have been having a lot of fun haven't you Nik?" Jason starts. "Parting the night away. Forgetting that you have a son that loves you. Forgetting what you did to me, my wife and my children. Thinking that you got away with it all." Jason get a smug smile on his face and looks over at Sonny. "Looks like it worked."

Sonny rolls his eyes at his friend and says "Yeah, yeah whatever."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Nikolas asks.

Sonny turns to him and says "When we found out that you tucked tail and haled your coward ass out of PC I wanted to take care of you right away. But Jason wanted to have a little fun first. He wanted to give you time to think that you got away with it. Let you think that you were safe and sound and nothing was going to happen."

Nikolas laughs and says "It's only been little over a month." "Yeah well when we got word about you nightly activities, we all decided to move up the time table." Sonny says with a glare. "You kept two people that I love very much away from me all for money. People say that I am greedy but you? You take it all. And you are going to pay Nikolas. Very dearly." Nikolas starts to get nervous as he sees Jason take out his gun.

"Come on, Jason! You're home. Lila is home. That is all that should matter, isn't it?" he pleads.

"It does. But the fact still remains that you hurt my wife, my son and my daughter. Not to mention my other family members."

"Think about Spencer. He already lost his mother. He needs me."

"Needs you? That is supposed to matter now? You forgot you had a kid Nikolas! Trust me, he isn't going to miss you. He will be surrounded by family that loves him and want what's best for him. And that is not you." Jason raises his gun as does Sonny. "Turning into a true Cassadine wasn't worth it in the end was it, Nikolas?"

Nikolas looks over at his grandmother and for the first time ever he sees love in her eyes. Love and fear. He closes his eyes as the tears fall down his face. Jason fires one shot to his head and Sonny fires one shot to his heart. He slumps to the floor as Helena cries out "No!" Julian presses the gun harder to her head and snarls "Shut up!"

She turns her cold eyes to Jason and Sonny. "What have you done? He only knew for a couple of months! I'm the one that took her away from you!" she cries.

"What?" Julian demands. "Why would you have taken Lila? Sam had no idea that she was a Cassadine then."

"But I did. I have always known!" She screams at him.

Julian moves to stand in front of her. "You knew who Sam was? How?" he asks her.

"My husband told me about yours and Natasha's little tryst. When he found out that she was pregnant he told me and had her moved to a school in Maine. When she gave birth he had the baby taken away and placed her up for adoption. But even after the McCall's adopted the little bitch he kept an eye on her."

Julian pistol whipped her with the gun across the face. "Watch what you say about my daughter." Helena brought he hand up to wipe the blood away from her mouth. "All he ever did was talk about her. It was as if she was all that mattered to him. I gave him sons! Nikolas should have been the biggest joy in his life! Not her!" she yells.

"Did your husband know about me? Did you?" Julian demands.

Helena laughs bitterly. "Of course, we did. And it gave me great satisfaction to know that you were so close to the family that gave away your daughter." She smiles at him coldly.

Julian aims his gun at her leg and fires a bullet into it. Hearing her scream in pain was like music to his ears. "You kept my baby from me all because your husband loved his granddaughter?" he yells.

"He never talked about our sons the way he did her! It was as I they were not worth the time of day to him. But her? And illegitimate bastard meant everything to him. I gave him everything he should have wanted! It wasn't right! She took him form me. So when I got the chance to take her daughter from her I took it. And I don't regret it. Not for a single…" she never got the chance to finish. Julian pulled the trigger of his gun and released the magazine into her head. He drops his arm and looks over and the shocked faces of Jason and Sonny. "Think she will come back from this one?" he asks them.

Sonny cracks a smile and says "Considering her face is gone, I think it is safe to say that she is gone for good." Jason pulls out his phone and calls the clean-up guys. He looks down at the body of the man that has caused so much pain to him and his loved once. He knows that a part of Sam will be sad because she loved her cousin.

Sonny walked over to Julian and stares down and the woman that took their daughters away from them. "You ok?" Sonny asks him "She kept her from me. Me and Alexis. All because a grandfather loved his granddaughter. Then did the same thing to Sam. I should have slit her throat and let her bleed out slowly."

Sonny sighs and slaps him on the back. Jason comes to stand on the other side of Julian. "It's all taken care of." He looks at his best friend and his father-in-law, "It's over." The two men not their heads. "Come on. Let's go home. We got family waiting." The three men walk out of the house leaving behind the two people that have caused them years of pain.


	33. Chapter 33

Jason quietly walked into the house. It was 1 am and they had just arrived into town 30 minutes ago. He got the call that everything was taken care of when they touched down. It was all officially over. He set the alarm and walked up the stairs. He checked in on Danny first. He smiled when he sees that his son sleeps just like him; covers half on half off. He walked over to the bed and pulls the blanket up to Danny's shoulders. He gives him a kiss on the head then walks back out of the room. He heads over to Lila's room and sees she had fallen asleep reading again. Her bed side light was on and her book had fallen into her lap. He takes the book carefully from her lap and puts in on the night stand. He kisses her head and tuned her light off. He walks to the other side of the stairs and into his and Sam's bedroom. He sees that she tried to wait up for him. The light in the room was still on but Sam lay on her side of the bed, out could. He walked into the bathroom and got ready for bed. He turns the light off and gets into bed beside his wife.

Sam feels the bed move and it wakes her up. She feels Jason move into her back and wrap his arms around her. They both stay quiet for a few moments. Jason gives her a kiss on the back of her head when she finally breaks the silence. "Is it over?" Jason takes a deep breath and shoves his face into her neck. He kisses her there before saying "Yes." Silence fills the room as Jason lets Sam feel the nature of her loss. He knows his wife. She may have hated what her cousin did and understand the outcome that needed to happen but she still loved him. He was family. He may have forgotten that, but she didn't. He feels the tears hit his arm and pulls her closer. A sob escapes her and the tears fall freely.

"I'm sorry, baby." Jason whispers into her hair. "This is not on you. He did this. He made his choices and he deliberately hurt me. I just don't know why. I don't know what would possess him to do something like this." Sam sobs. "And I don't know why I'm so upset. He deserved what he got so why am I so sad?" Jason pulls her around so that she is facing him. "He hurt you. But that does not mean that you didn't love him. It is ok to be sad, Sam. It's ok that you hurt because he is gone." He holds her as she cries for the cousin that she loved and the monster that he turned into.

* * *

The next morning Jason got off the elevator at GH. To please both his mom and his wife he relented to getting a checkup. It hadn't been that long and he felt fine but to sooth both of their worries, he agreed to go fir more tests. "Hey Jason. You can come on back. We are all ready for you." Patrick says when he sees him. The men walk into the cubical as Patrick asks "How have you been feeling? Any problems? Having trouble sleeping?"

"No. I've been fine." Jason answers. "No headaches?" "Not one." "Good. That a good sign that everything is fine. The test that we run today will let us know if there is any kind of abnormality in your brain." Jason just nods as Patrick goes on and does the tests.

After they are over both men walk out of the cubical and head to the front desk. "Elizabeth called us the other day. Robin answered. I haven't been able to bring myself to talk to her since everything happened. Robin said that Liz left town and was not coming back. She gave custody of the boys to Lucky and split. I know that you had something to do with all of that but I'm not going to ask. What I am going to ask is how you guys are doing? With what Liz and Nikolas both did to you and your family, it can't be easy to get over." Patrick said.

Jason looks over at him and sees that he is genuine in his asking. "It isn't. Both Sam and Alexis are still reeling from everything that they did but they are coming to terms with it. Lila is adjusting great. Everyone is so happy to have her back that most don't care about Nikolas. Danny is too young to know what's going on. He is just glad to have her in his life. And other that everything with Nikolas, Sam couldn't be happier."

"What the hell was that guy thinking? He had to know how badly Sam would be hurt by all of this and he just didn't care? I don't understand his change in behavior."

"No one does. Everyone thought that he was the good Cassadine. But I don't really care about anything other than getting Sam and Alexis through this. How about you? How are things going with Robin?" Jason asks him.

"We're working things out. Going to couples counseling. We love each other but that just hasn't been working for us for a while. And with Emma older now and being more aware of things we don't want to take any chances of it going south again. For her sake we want to do it right this time." Patrick explains.

"That's smart." Jason takes a deep breath and continues "I want to thank you for being there for Sam and Danny. You made them happy when I couldn't and I want you to know that I appreciate it."

Patrick looks at Jason a little shocked. "Wow. That couldn't have been easy to say." Jason chuckles and says "It wasn't. But it is still true. I never wanted Sam to sit around and wait for me to maybe come home. And you made sure that she didn't. I know that she dated Danny's doctor for a while but it was you that made her genuinely happy and I am grateful for that."

Patrick nods his head and says "She made me and Emma happy too. And I did really love her. But we are both where we belong and I am really happy that we are able to remain friends." Jason and Patrick shake hands as Jason gets on the elevator to go home.

* * *

Sam is sitting on a bench at the park watching Danny play on the jungle gym. There was not another kid in sight and Danny was having a blast having the park all to himself. He was so much like his father, Sam smiled to herself. She went to check on her mom this morning. Sam could tell that her mom was upset and angry just as she was. But then Alexis told her what Helen had said to her dad and the anger intensified. She couldn't believe that Helena took her away from her parent just because she was jealous of the fact that her grandfather was fond of her. The bitch was certifiable and she was glad that she was finally gone.

"Sam!" she hears from her right. She looks over and sees Emma running toward her and Robin following behind. "Hey girly!" Sam says when Emma runs into her arms. Sam hugs her tight as does Emma. Sam had missed her this passed month. She had gotten so used to seeing her every day that it took a while to get over not.

"I miss you, Sam." Emma tells her. Sam feels the tears welling up in her eyes. "I miss you too, honey. How have you been? Are you happy your mommy is home?" Sam says trying to distract the little girl from sadness. It works as Sam sees a bright smile come across Emma's face. "Yeah! She says that she promises she is never leaving again." "Good." Sam returns her bright smile.

"How is Danny?" Emma asks. Sam points to him behind Emma's shoulder and says "Why don't you ask him yourself?" Emma whips around and sees Danny playing. "Can I go and see him, mommy?" Emma asks her mom eagerly. Robin smiles at her little girl and say "Of course." Emma runs off and goes to play with Danny.

Sam looks up at Robin and says "How are you doing?" Robin sits down on the bench next to her and replies "Good. Me and Patrick and in therapy trying to work through the past few years. And so far it has helped a lot. I am glad that I ran into you. I wanted to say thank you."

"Thank me? For what?" Sam asked confused.

"For being there for Patrick and Emma. For making them happy when I made them nothing but miserable. You gave them both something to look forward to. You and Danny. And I won't be able to thank you enough for that." Robin said with tears in her eyes.

Sam reaches over and takes Robins hand in hers. "When I found out the real reason you left town I didn't know what to think. Jason had been gone so long that I didn't want my heart to have hope he would be coming back. At first I was mad at you for not telling me and for leaving them the way you did. But then it hit me why you did it. You did it foe Danny. You wanted him to have his father in his life and if you could help with that you would. You put your needs behind those of mine and Danny and everyone else that loved Jason so that you could bring him home to us. And you did. It may not have worked out the way you planed but he is home now and so are you. So any gratitude that you feel for me pales in comparison to the gratitude I feel for you. You brought my husband home. You gave Danny back his father. Thank you." The two mothers smile at each other as they continue to watch their children play.


	34. Chapter 34

It had been a month since Nikolas and Helena died. A month filled with relief and sadness. Sam and Alexis were doing a lot better with the situation and everything was just getting back to normal. Alexis and Julian's wedding was a month away and everything was all planed except for her wedding dress. She said that she just hadn't found the one yet. Sam and her sisters decided to let their mom take her time finding the perfect wedding dress. Since the only real wedding she ever had was in name only to her best friend they figured she deserved it.

Also in that month Jason and Sam decided that they wanted to renew their wedding vows. They were going to do it on their 4th wedding anniversary in Jason's grandmothers rose garden. They thought it would be a great way to honor the loved ones that Jason lost and in a way have them there for the ceremony. And even though Monica had given her ok Sam still wanted to ask Tracy. Sam wanted her to know that her feelings mattered. Tracy said that she was fine with it and want shocked everyone the most was that she meant it. Ever since Luke came back Tracy had been a completely different person. She smiled more and laughed more. She tried to act all tough like normal but there was a definite difference. Things had been unusually calm in Port Charles since the mod had made its exit. There was only one exception. Laura Spencer.

When Lucky called her and told her all that had happened and all that Nikolas did she knew that Jason had killed him. She didn't care that Nikolas had done what he did and tried to ruin the lives of everyone involved. All she cared about was that her son was dead and she wanted Jason Morgan to pay. She arrived in town about a week after it happened and had made it her mission to see Jason put behind bars. Jordan, the newly appointed commissionaire, didn't want anything to do with her vendetta. The crime rate had gone down drastically since the mob had been out of Port Charles and Jordan didn't want to do anything that would jeopardized that. Like going after the most well know hit-man on the east coast because a mother was upset her son was dead. There was no proof what so ever to link Jason to the killing. But Laura managed to get Scott on her side. As the DA he could make Jason and Sam's life hell if he wanted to. Laura tried any and everything she could. She harassed them on a daily basis. She even made a comment to Lila while she was out shopping with Krissy and Molly one day. That was when Sam had had enough. Jason and Sam had more than enough to get a restraining order on Laura so they did. She was not allowed within 100 feet of Jason, Sam, Lila and Danny Morgan or their home and business. But unfortunately that was not enough to stop her.

The day that Laura was served with the restraining order she showed up and Jason and Sam's house. Lila had answered the door and Laura pushed right past her as soon as the door was open. She didn't see Jason in sight so she stared yelling his name. When Jason appeared she stared going off on him. "You think a restraining order is going to stop me? Guess what? It didn't! I'm standing right here in front of you. You think that you can get what you want whenever you want it but the DA of Port Charles is wrapped around my finger and will do whatever I tell him to. I know that you killed my boy! And I am going to do any and everything I can to make sure that you rot in prison for the rest of your life. I don't care what evidence I have to falsify or what witness I have to pay off. You can kiss you freedom and your family goodbye because by the end of this week, you will be behind bars. I promise you that!" with that she slammed out of the house. But little did they know Lila had recorded the entire conversation on her phone. When Laura pushed her way into the house and stared screaming for her dad she pulled out her phone so that she got what Laura said on tape as proof she broke the restringing order. Lila had no idea that she would go off the way that she had.

Sam wanted to call the police and turn the video in right away but Jason wanted to wait. The way Laura was talking she had a set up planned and it was going to happen this week. And sure enough, two days later the police showed up and arrested Jason for the Murder of Nikolas Cassadine. They said that a witness had come forward and said they saw Jason leaving the house the on the night of the murder. When Jason got the police station Laura was there smirking as was Scott. Sam followed behind with her mother five minutes later. Laura blocked them from getting to the interrogation room. "You are wasting your time. He's not getting out of this one. The police commissionaire herself took the statement and issued the arrest on Mr. Morgan. And if possible, the death penalty will be enforced. I'll make sure of it." Laura smirked coldly at Sam.

Sam was in no mood and when Laura threatened her husband's life she lost it. She got right in Laura's face and said "Your son had an innocent woman shot because she was a threat to his secret coming out. He had a bullet put in her head to shut her up! And you have the never to sit here and say that my husband is getting what he deserves? You son was nothing more than another Cassadine monster that this world is better off without. He tuned out to be just like his grandfather and his father. I'm sure they welcomed him with open arms in hell!" Sam reached into her pocket and pulled out her daughter's cell phone as Jordan walked out of the room Jason was being held in. She walked over to Sam and said "Mrs. Morgan, I understand that you are upset nut causing a scene isn't going to solve anything. We have a credible witness that say they say your husband leave the scene."

"What you have is someone that this bitch paid off to frame my husband. Two days ago Ms. Spencer here violated the restraining order we had and pushed her way into our home. She said she didn't care what she had to do to make Jason pay, even if it meant falsifying evidence and paying off a witness."

Laura laughed sarcastically and rolled her eyes. "My daughter filmed it on her cell phone. The entire thing." Sam said looking Laura in the eye. Laura's face went shock white.

Jordan took the phone and watched the video. After it was over she looked at Laura and said "Did you pay the witness to come forward?" Laura looked at her and said "I don't have to answer that. I don't have to answer anything you ask." She picked up her purse and put it on her should her. "Now if you will excuse me, I have things to do."

Sam stepped in her way and said "The only place you are going is to jail." Sam looked over at Jordan and said "I want to press charges for the restraining order violation. Not only did she break it but my daughter said she put her hands on her to get in the house. My daughter is still a minor so I will also be filing an assault charge." Sam looked back at a shocked Laura. "You messed with the wrong family, bitch. You should have stayed gone."

Jordan had her placed under arrest. All the while she was screaming and shouting. "I am sorry Mrs. Morgan. I will make sure that this is taken care of. She will not bother you again. I have to go and confront the witness. Do you mind if I take this with me?" Sam shook her head. "As soon as I have conformation, Mr. Morgan will be released." Jordan took the phone and walked to the back where her office is. Sam saw Lucky sitting at his desk with his head down and walked over to him. "Are you ok, Lucky?" she asked.

Lucky lifted his head and said "I'm so sorry Sam. I had no idea that she would take things this far. I swear if I had known…" "Lucky, what you mother does is not on you. She is a grown ass woman. I'm sorry that you are hurting in this but I am going to do what I can to make sure she gets the maximum sentence. We are all trying to get back to normal and the last think we need is her and her vendetta." "Hopefully going to jail will do her some good. Open her eyes to what she has done." Lucky agreed.

Sam nods her head and the interrogation room doors open and Jason walks out. "The witness confessed to being paid by not only Laura but by Scott Baldwin also." Jordan says following Jason out of the room. "He will have until tomorrow to step down as the DA. If not I will have him fired. And Ms. Davis here, has agreed to take the position." Sam looked at her mother and said "Really?"

Alexis smiled at her daughter. "Yes. As of tomorrow at noon I will be taking over as DA once again." Sam hugged her mom and said "Congratulations!" "Thank you sweetie. Now how about we get out of here? I want to go home and tell you dad. And I'm sure you want to get home to Lila so she can stop worrying." The three of them walked out of the police station, relived that this was all over.

* * *

Later that night Lucky was sitting at Kelly's eating dinner. He kept going over the day's events in his head. His mother was in jail and likely going to prison for the next five years. When Lulu heard what happened she offered to take the boys for the night so he could have time to process it all. He couldn't believe that his mother would do something like this. She had turned into a person that he had never seen before. "Lucky? Are you ok?" he looked up and saw Hayden standing next to him. She had a look of concern on her beautiful face. "Hey, Hayden. Yeah I'm fine. It was just a stressful day at work."

She nodded her head and said "I heard. I'm so sorry about your mom. It must be hard on you and Lulu." "Yeah. What's harder is trying to understand why she did it. But I can't do anything about it. She did this so she had to pay for it. Anyway, how are you?"

Hayden smiled him and said "I'm good. I love working with Sam and Jason at the garage. Sam has turned into a really good friend and I'm grateful that you were able to talk her into letting me have the job." "Sam is a great friend to have. Trust me you would much rather be on her good side than bad but when you are on her good side, there is nothing she wouldn't do for you. I'm glad that it all worked out for you."

"Me too. Well I'll let you get back to your dinner. I'm hear picking up my order and then I'm going home. It was nice to see you." She turned to walk away but Lucky reached out and caught her hand. "I was wondering. Would you like to have dinner with me on Friday?"

Hayden was shocked. Ove the past month she and Lucky had gotten to know each other well and she realized that she liked him. He was funny and sweet and he was a great dad to his boys. But she never imagined that he would ask her out. She figured that with what he went through with Elizabeth he would be scared for life. "Really?" she found herself asking. Lucky smiled and said "Yeah." Hayden took a deep breath, smiled and said "Yes. I would love to have dinner with you."

"Great. I'll pick you up at 6 on Friday. Is that ok?" "Prefect." Hayden said. She picked up her order and walked to the door. She turned around and looked at Lucky and gave him one last smile before heading home. After having one of the worst possible days ever, Lucky decided that it ended pretty great.


	35. Chapter 35

Sam was sitting outside in one of the lounge chairs watching her husband play with their son in the pool. Every once in a while, at moments like this, it would hit her that Jason was alive. She didn't lose him, he was right here in front of her alive and well. She looked at his smiling face and her heart skipped a beat. She was pulled out of her trance when her cell phone rang. "Hello?" she said picking it up.

"Help! You have to help me." Hayden says in a frantic voice.

"Hayden, are you ok?" Sam asks, going on high alert.

"No! My date with Lucky is in an hour and I have no clue what to wear. Please Sam you have to help me. Wait…are you laughing?" she accused her friend but the only answer she received was the unmistakable sound of laughter. "Sam! This isn't funny! This is my first real date ever and I am freaking out!"

"Ok! Ok! Just calm down." Sam says, calming herself from he fit of laughter. "Where is he taking you on your date?" Sam askes her. "The Metro Court." "Ok so you are going to want to go with a cocktail dress. Nothing too fancy. Knowing Lucky he won't be dressed in a tie so keep it semi casual. You have a cocktail dress?"

"Yeah I have a few. What color?" "Black will be fine. Black works with everything so it's the go to color. But like I said don't go overboard. Lucky will notice and think that you are nervous and over compensating."

"I am nervous. I don't date, Sam I don't know how to date. I know how to con." "Now is as great a time as ever to learn. Take it from a former con, Hayden. Don't try so hard to be something you're not. You are not going out with Lucky because you have to. You're doing it because you want to. Lucky likes you for who you are. There is no reason to put up a front so just be yourself."

Hayden sighed and said "You're right. I'm just afraid that I'm going to screw this up like I do everything else."

"You'll be fine. Lucky is a great guy. He will treat you right, I promise." Sam reassured her.

"Thanks Sam. I better go and start getting ready."

"Ok. I'll see you on Monday and be prepared. I'm going to want details." Sam says. "Absolutely. Bye." Hayden laughs and hangs up. Sam sets he phone down and looks back at the pool to see Jason and Danny getting out. "What was that all about?" Jason asked as he wrapped Danny up in a towel.

"Hayden and Lucky are going out on a date tonight." Sam says as Jason's eyebrows shoot up. "Really? When did that happen?" "I have no idea. But she was nervous about what to wear because this is basically her first date ever that did not include conning a man. It kind of cute actually. But I know that it will be fine. Lucky is a great guy and he likes Hayden." Sam stood up and walked over to then when Jason says "What is there to be nervous about? They are both adults they should be fine." Jason says. "Is that how you felt the nigh you asked me to have dinner at the penthouse after I moved out? That was out first date." She asks.

Jason did remember that. After he and Sam kissed for the second time and he told her that they couldn't be together because his life was too dangerous, Sam decided it was best if she moved out. It killed Jason to let her go but at the time he thought it was for the best. He wanted Sam like he had never wanted anything before and it terrified him. He wasn't supposed to need people the way he needed Sam. the night she left he didn't get any sleep. He barely got any sleep the entire time she was gone. When he was trapped at Courtney's he realized that he was in love with Sam. He fell for her a long time ago he just didn't want to admit it because of the situation that they were in. but when he saw her the day after Christmas he knew that he was done fighting his feelings. When he asked her to have dinner with him he thought for sure that she would say no. when she said yes it through if for a few seconds. But the moment she said yes his nerves were on edge. And they didn't stop until he opened his door that night to reveal her on the other side.

Jason looked down at his smirking wife, who by the look on her face could tell he was recalling that day. "I was perfectly calm." Jason said picking up Danny and heading for the house.

"Oh, come on, Jason! When you asked me to come over you were a nervous wreck. I could hear it in your voice." Sam followed behind him in to the house. "I have no idea what you are taking about. You are probably talking about yourself."

Sam followed right behind Jason as he climbed the stairs and went into Danny's room to get him changed. "Admit it, Jason. You were nervous about our first date. Jason dried Danny off and helped him get dressed into dry clothes. "I had no reason to be, Sam. I knew that you would show up." Danny goes to play with his toy and Jason turns to his wife.

"You knew I'd show up? Are you kidding me right now?" Sam says.

"I have to go and get changed." Jason said as he walked over to the door. He gave Sam a kiss on her forehead and walked out of Danny's room and into theirs. Sam stares at him as he disappears through the door. She cannot believe that he wasn't admitting that he was nervosa about their first date. Maybe he was telling the truth and he want nervous. Maybe he really knew that she would show up that night so he had no reason to be. She didn't know why but for some reason that stung a little. The fact that Jason was so sure and Sam was so not, was nerve racking to her.

Sam walked over and sat down next to Danny on the floor where he was playing with his toys. "Well there you go. Looks like daddy had it all figured out. Even then." Danny was so into playing with his toys that he didn't hear a word his mom said. "I guess the fact that he wasn't nervous should be reassuring. Didn't worry about the fact that I might get scared and decide not to show. Didn't worry that I would get there and say it would be better if we just stayed friends. Didn't worry that I would tell him that I was still in love with my ex. Nope. He knew that I would show up and things would go back to normal. I guess I was the only one worried that he would back out or decide he only wanted to be friends or that he was still in love with Courtney and wanted to be with her." At this point Sam was just rambling on. She looked down at her little boy playing with his cars and motorcycles and thought about her daughter who was now home safe and sound surrounded by those that loved her. "I guess it doesn't matter now, huh? It all worked out in the end." Danny looked up at her and smiled and she returned that smile.

"I was a nervous wreck from the time that you said yes to the moment I opened my door and saw you standing on the other side of it." Sam turned her head around to see her husband leaning against the door way with his arms crossed across his chest and a soft smile on his face. He changed into lounge pants and a white tank top that stretched across his broad chest. "How long have you been standing there?" she asks narrowing her eyes at him.

"A while." "It's not nice to listen in on a private conversation." Sam says turning her head away from him. "A conversation that you are having with yourself?" Jason says laughing. He ducks out of the way when his wife throws a stuffed animal at his head. "It's not nice to tease either. Danny tell daddy to stop teasing mommy." Sam addresses their 3 year old.

Danny looks up from his toys and over at his father. "Why are you teasing my mommy?" he asks. "Because it's fun." Jason says walking into the room and tickling Danny under his chin. Danny goes into a fit of giggles and says "Stop daddy." Jason lets up and Danny goes back to playing with his toys.

Jason walks over to Sam and sits down behind her, pulling her into his arms. He kisses the side of her neck and says "When I asked you to have dinner with me that night I was terrified that you wouldn't show up. For the exact reasons that you just said. I was in love with you and had been for a while. Even before we thought we lost Lila. It scared me to be so invested in something that hadn't even happened yet." He intertwines their fingers together.

"Really?" Sam asks.

"Yeah. I had never felt the way I felt about you for anyone else. I had been in love, yes, but with you it was more. It always has been. And I was nervous that when you showed up that night, if you showed up, that you would decide that you didn't want to be with me. I'm not the easiest guys to be with. I think I proved that way before anything even happened between us." He finished.

"But to me you were. Jason, you were the easiest person to be with. I never had to put up a front with you. I never had to pretend with you. You were the only person aside from my brother that saw the real me. All of me. The bad and the good. And you still loved me any way. That is why I always feel safe with you. Because you loved me."

"Love."

"Huh?" Sam asks confused.

"Because I love you. Not loved. I will always love you." Sam looked up from her stop on his chest and smiled up at him. Jason leaned down and kissed her. They continue on until they hear a little sigh. "You guys are always kissing. Daddy, don't you now that girls have cooties?" Danny says.

"Cooties?" Sam mock glares at her little boy. "I'll show you cooties!" she launches herself across the way and grabs on to him pulling him into her lap while raining kisses all over his face. Danny erupts into a fit of giggles trying to get away from his mom. Jason looks at them and smiles. His wife and his son. His home.


	36. Chapter 36

It was a week before the wedding and everything was done on time. Alexis picked a beautiful wedding dress that fit her perfectly. If was lace and silk and was absolutely gorgeous. The bride's maids dresses were blue as were the groom's men's ties. When Sam saw her dad in his tux she thought he looked very handsome and couldn't wait till her mom and he saw each other on the big day. She couldn't believe that they were getting married. After all the time they spent apart, not even knowing each other and somehow they still they still ended up together in the end. Her dad had changed so much in the time that they had known each other. He was no longer the power hungry mod boos he was when the first met. He was a loving father and grandfather who loved Alexis enough to let it all go. Alexis was the happiest that Sam had ever seen her mom.

In fact, Port Charles in general was like a completely different place. With no more mob activity around them whole town was more at ease. People were still a little tense when Jason, Sonny or Julian walked into a room or they saw them on the street but Sam figured that that would go away once people started getting use to them no being in the mob. Sam and Jason could not be happier. Lila was having a lot of fun getting to know all of her siblings. But, Sam had noticed that Lila gravitated more toward Krissy. Kristina took the roll of big sister to heart with all three of her younger siblings but with Lila it was different. Sam didn't know if it was because she was both Lila's sister and her aunt or if it was because Lila saved her life but it didn't really matter Sam decided. Lila enjoyed her aunt roll as well. She loved babysitting little Rocco. She had been studding rigorously for her permit as well. It drove both sonny and Jason crazy and it amused Sam and Carly to no end. A little part of Sam was sad because she just got her baby back and now she was driving. Sam knew that she couldn't do anything about it and she was just so happy to have her back. Learning to drive was a huge milestone so Sam was grateful that Lila was home and could be around those who oved her while she was doing it. And on top of it all Lila was starting high school in two weeks. Lila was really excited to be going to a school instead of being homeschooled.

Danny was doing well also. They had a scare with him last week when Sam noticed a red spot on the back of his neck. Jason and Sam rushed him to the hospital but it was a false alarm. He had been at Lila's Kids that day and just had a little heat rash. It scared Jason and Sam within an inch of their lives but they were so thankful that the cancer wasn't back. Jason not being here when Danny had went through this before really weighted on him. Even though Sam told him that there was no reason for him to feel guilty a part of him still did. His son had been sick with cancer and he wasn't there. But when Jason looked at Danny he was always hit with the fact that he survived it. His son, at the age of one, beat cancer. He was beyond thankful for that.

Things had gone very well since Jason had returned to them and Sam was grateful for that. Especially now. Considering Sam was sitting on her and Jason's bed waiting for the timer to go off. She hadn't said anything to anyone about it. Not even Jason. She wanted to be 100% sure before she did. Jason was at the garage and wasn't going to be home for another couple of hours. Sam had been feeling sick that morning so Jason told her to stay home. She did but the first thing she did after Jason left was call Dr. Lee and see if she could be seen this morning. She wanted to get a blood test done to be absolutely sure. Dr. Lee told her that the lab wasn't busy today so she could have the results in less than an hour. But Sam, being Sam, didn't want to wait. She stopped at a drug store on the way home and bought five pregnancy tests. Just to be sure.

Sam heard the timer go off and it startled her. She takes a deep breath and heads into the bathroom where the test are sitting on the counter. She stares at herself in the mirror. "Stop being so chicken. Just look down." She scolds herself. She closes her eyes and looks down. She peaks through one of her eye lids and focuses on a test. Pregnant. Her eyes pop open and she looks at the next one. Pregnant. Pregnant. Pregnant. Pregnant. They all said pregnant. Sam was pregnant. She and Jason were going to have a baby. Sam feel the tear well in her eyes as her smile widens on her face. She was in such a happy daze that she almost missed hearing he cell phone ring. She runs to go and pick it up. "Hello?" Sam answers.

"Sam? This is Dr. Lee. I have your test results back." She explains.

"And?" Sam asks.

"Congratulations. You're 6 weeks pregnant." Sam closes her eyes as the tears fall freely down her cheeks. "Thank you. Thank you so much Dr. Lee" Sam whispers.

"You're welcome. And again, congratulations." They hang up and Sam goes back into the bathroom to stare down at the tests. She places a hand over her stomach and smiles. Now she had to find the perfect way to tell Jason.

* * *

Jason pulled into the drive way and shut off the car. He got out and opened the back seat door and helped Danny out. He had just picked up Danny from preschool and Danny was telling his dad about his day. He had made necklace in arts and crafts for Sam. he was excited about showing her. "Do you think mommy with like it, daddy?" he asked his dad.

"She'll love it buddy. Your mom loves all of the jewelry that you make her. They are her favorite." Jason was anxious to get inside too. When Sam got sick this morning he didn't want to leave but Sam had insisted. Morgan and TJ couldn't run the shop by themselves and it would be too much for Hayden to have to deal with. She would already be shorthanded with Sam not being there and Jason agreed. But he made sure to text and call her throughout the day. Jason and Danny walked into the house and Jason instantly smelled garlic. "Mmm yummy." Danny said and took off into the kitchen. Jason sets Danny's backpack by the door and follows his son. When he walks into the kitchen he freezes. His wife was cooking. Chicken fettuccine alfredo and garlic bread. The last time she tried that she almost set the penthouse on fire. But what was really surprising was the fact that it smelled amazing. Like she knew what she was doing.

Lila was chopping but vegetables for a salad. He walked over to his daughter and gave her a hug and a kiss. "How was your day?" he asked her.

"Great. Papa and I got everything I needed for school and Krissy and aunt Maxie are taking me shopping tomorrow for school clothes. But I don't know why. I have more than enough clothes to wear." Lila said.

"I wouldn't argue with Maxie when it comes to clothes. It's easier if you just give in." Lila sighs loudly and Jason laughs. He walks over to Sam who it putting the necklace that Danny made her on. "It's beautiful, baby. Thank you." She pulls him into a hug and kisses his face. He squeals and runs over to his sister to see when she is doing. While she is distracted Jason takes a look at the pot with dinner in it. "Hey! Stop that." Sam swats at him.

"What?" He asks innocently. "Don't you what me. I know what you are doing. My dinner is perfectly eatable, thank you very much." Jason looks at her sheepishly and says "Sorry. But I had to make sure that you weren't going to poison out kids." Jason laughs when Sam slaps at his stomach. He catches her by the arm and pulls her to him. He gives her a kiss and asks "How are you feeling?"

"Better. Why don't you go and shower and by the time you are done so should be dinner." Sam tells him. "I'm fine. Is there anything I can do to help?" he asks. "Yes. Go shower. No offence Jason but you stink. And while normally I find you very sexy when you are all sweaty, the oil grease on your hands is not."

Jason laughs at his wife and say "Alright, I'll go shower." He heads out of the kitchen and walks up the stairs to his and Sam's room.

Sam shares a look with her daughter and a few second later she follows Jason. She makes her way up the stairs to their room and sees her husband only made it a few feet inside the room before he came to a stop. His eyes on their bed. The bed that is covered in baby clothes. With a big teddy bear in the middle holding a white satin pillow with the lettering "Congratulations Daddy" on it. Sam stayed behind Jason for a few more seconds before she moved in front of him. "Jason?" she says in a low voice. He never takes his eyes off the bed but he whispers "Does this mean what I think it means?"

Sam smiles softly and says "I went to the doctor this morning and she confirmed it. I'm pregnant." She barely got the words out before Jason was pulling her into his arms and kissing her. Jason wrapped his arm around her waist and the other around her neck. Jason continued to kiss her until they both needed air. They pull apart and his arm that was around her waist moves to her front and he places his hand on her stomach. "Are you ok? Have you been sick anymore?"

"I'm fine. I haven't been sick anymore today. I have my first ultrasound in 2 weeks. Dr. Lee said I am six weeks pregnant." She smiles at him. Jason runs his hand through her hair and says "You're pregnant. We are going to have another baby." He smiles back at her. "Yeah we are. And I have a feeling it's going to be a girl." "How can you be sure?" "I'm not. It just a feeling I have. And I was right the last two times." "You thought Lila was a girl and Danny was a boy before you found out for sure?" he asked.

"Yeah. It's just a feeling that I had. My mom calls it mother's intuition. I just knew that Lila was a girl before we had the ultrasound done. And with Danny the same thing. I knew he was a boy even though I never found out until her was born. And I know that this one is a girl." Sam says.

"Just like you thought we would have." Jason says, remembering the time that Sam shared with him the life she always envisioned that they would have. "Do you still want…?"

"Absolutely. I want to wait until we know for sure it's a girl to tell your mom but yes, our daughters name will be Emily. Emily Alana Morgan." Sam smiled at her husband. Jason looks down at his wife and says "Are you sure?" "Yes. Alan would have been a great grandfather and this way we can keep a little part of him around in our daughter. As well as Emily." Sam raised he had to stroke Jason's cheek. Jason places his hand over hers and pulls it to his mouth. He kisses he palm and pulls her back into his arms.


	37. Chapter 37

Sam had just left the grooms room from checking on her dad. He was really nervous and Sam thought it was the cutest thing ever. Julian, Lucas, Sonny, Jason and Danny all looked really handsome. Over the past few months Sam was shocked at how well he dad, Sonny and Jason all got along. They had become really good friends. So much so that Julian asked them to be groomsmen. Danny, like his dad of course, wanted to take his tux off the minute he put it on. Sam was able to bribe him into keeping it on for the ceremony if she promised he could change the second it was over.

Thankfully Sam was not showing yet so she didn't need to have her dress altered. Sam and Jason had decided that they would wait to tell everyone until after her parents got back from their honeymoon. Sam didn't want to take anything away from her parent's special day. Dr. Lee said that the baby was progressing normally and looked healthy when they went to their first ultrasound yesterday. Sam was her little peanut shaped baby on the monitor and was brought to tears. She couldn't believe that she was getting everything that she fantasized about all those years ago.

Sam walked into the bridal room and was immediately bombarded with questions by her mother. "How is your father? Is he here? Is he dressed yet?" Sam laughed at her mom and said "Slow down woman. Yes, he is here and dressed and ready to go. He is anxious and would like to get the wedding stared but I also think he is nervous. You know, considering this is his first wedding and all. But all he really wants is to be married to you." Mother and daughter smile at each other. "So I think now would be a good time to get into your dress. Ceremony starts in 15 minutes."

Alexis jumps up and goes behind the dressing screen to put on her dress. Sam walks over to the couch where Kristina, Molly and Lila are sitting. "Are you guys ready?" she asks them. They all smile and nod. Sam looks pointedly at Molly. "What?" Molly says. Sam continues to look at her and she breaks. "Ok so maybe I didn't like him at first but that is in the past now. He makes mom happier that I have ever seen her and that is all I care about."

Sam narrowed her eyes at her youngest sister. "He got to you, didn't he?" she asks.

"What? What are you talking about?" she asks innocently.

"Dad. He got to you. You decided to get to know him instead of judge him and he grew on you. Admit it." Sam smirks at her. She rolls her eyes and says "Whatever." Sam and Krissy share a laugh when they hear their mother clear her throat.

They girls look over and see Alexis standing in her wedding dress. Her hair was in a half ponytail and in soft curls that laid around her face and shoulders. She had on her mother's pearl necklace and earrings and she looked absolutely beautiful. "Mom, you look gorgeous." Sam said with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Thank you, baby." Alexis said. Just then there was a knock at the door and Sam said "Come in."

"Hey, it's time you guys. The boys are in position." Jax says as he sticks his head in the room. He gets a look at Alexis and says "You look so beautiful. Julian is one lucky man." Jax had flown in seeing as how he was Alexis' best friend and she asked him to walk her down the aisle. "Thank you, Jax." Alexis said.

"Ok Lila, you're up first." Sam tells her daughter, whipping the tears from her cheeks. Lila walks over and gives Alexis and hug. "Love you, grandmamma." "I love you too, my baby." The girls each take a turn ant hugging their mother. "Well, I'll see you out there. Mrs. Jerome." Sam said hugging her mother. Alexis laughs and says "I love you." "I love you, too." Sam goes and gets into position behind Kristina. The doors open and Lila walks out first. When she gets to the end she gives her grandfather a hug and a kiss and then gets into position. Molly and then Kristina follow and do the same. As Sam is walking down the aisle she catches Jason's eye. They didn't get to do this when they got married but they would rectify that on their anniversary when the renewed their vows.

When Sam reaches the end she gives her father a tight hug and say "Congratulations, Dad." "Thanks, baby girl." She kisses his cheek and gets into position. A second later the wedding chorus starts and the doors open to reveal Jason and Alexis. Sam looks at her father and sees that the sight of the love of his life takes his breath way. As Sam watches her mother walk down the aisle she can't help but think about how far they have come. They went from hating each other to being as close as a mother and daughter could be. Sam feels the tears well up in her eyes again and sees Jason's worried expression. She gives him a smile to silently tell him that they are happy tears. As Alexis gets down to Julian the priest asks "Who gives this woman away?" "Her daughters and I do." Jax replies. He kisses Alexis's cheek and places her hand in Julian's. Sam's water works kick in again as she hears her parents profess their love for one another. "And now by the power vested in me, by the state of New York, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride." The wedding guests erupt with applause as Julian does just that.

* * *

At the Metro Court where the reception is being held at Sam is franticly walking around making sure that everything is perfect for when her parents arrive. Anny, as promised, was now out of his tix and was busy trying to steal a piece of cake. Sam had to put Krissy and Ethan in charge of him until she could get everything done. "Samantha Morgan, if you do not go and sit down right now I am going to haul you over my shoulder and make you." Jason said coming up behind his wife.

"I can't, Jason. I have to make sure that…" "Everything is perfect, Sam. look around this room and tell me one thing that needs to be fixed." He says.

Sam glances around the room and sees that he is right. She hates it when that happens. Jason smirks at her and Sam rolls her eyes. "Fine. I'll go sit down but it's not because you told me to." She huffs and walks over to the wedding table where Krissy and Ethan were with Danny. Sam sits in her seat as Jason next to her as Jason pulls Danny to sit in his lap. "How are you feeling? Are you tired? Have you eaten yet today?" Jason asks. Sam laughs and says "I'm fine, Jason. I'll be out the second my head hits a pillow but it was all worth it to see my parents so happy."

Jason smiles down at her and leans in for a kiss. They hear a giggle and the click of a camera. They pull away to see Danny giggling and Lila snapping a picture of them. Lila had shown a real interest in photography lately and was pretty serious about it. "Smile." She said.

"Wait!" Krissy says, getting up from her chair. She goes over to take the camera. "Get in there, chickie."

"Oh no, I take the pictures. I'm not in them." she rebuts.

"Get your butt over here, young lady." Sam says in her mom voice. "But…" "I'd listen to your mother if I were you. You don't want to get on her bad side." Ethan says. Sam and Ethan share a smirk as Lila comes and gets in the picture.

"Now, smile. That means you too Jason." Krissy says. She snaps the picture and a second later the DJ comes on says "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome for the first time anywhere, Mr. and Mrs. Julian Jerome."

The guest's clap as Julian and Alexis make their way to the dance floor to have their first dance. "At Last" starts to play as they sway to the music. Sam and her sisters and her brother look on as their parents dance their first dance as husband and wife. The song comes to and end and they make their way around the room and talk with their guests. After they do, dinner is served and everyone sits down to eat. The room is a cluster of chatter as the guests eat and talk.

"So are you guys excited to be doing this next month?" Alexis asks her daughter and son-in-law.

"Yeah. We didn't get to do it the first time around so it will be fun to do it now." Sam says, smiling at Jason, who is cutting up Danny's chicken.

"What do you mean you did do this the first time? Did you guys elope?" her dad asks. Sam laughs and says "Yeah. We did. I had gotten pretty overwhelmed by all the planning and to calm me down Jason took me on a motorcycle ride. We ended up at this little Chinese restaurant a few miles outside the city. Turned out that the grandson of the owners was an ordained minister and we took that as a sign so we got married." Sam smiled at her husband.

"You got married in a Chinese restaurant." Julian states. "Why does that not surprise me?" Sam and Alexis share a laugh.

As the evening went on it just got better and better. Nathan and Maxie caught the garter and bouquet respectively. Only to learn that Nathan had proposed the night before. Sam was happy for her friend. A small part of Sam had always hoped that Spinelli and Maxie would end up back together but they were both very happy with where they were in life. Nathan was an amazing guy that loved Maxie very much so Sam was glad that they had each other. Spinelli was planning on coming to town next month for Jason and Sam's vow renewal. Then it was time for the best man and maid of honor speeches. Lucas went first and gave a very heartfelt and meaningful speech that brought both Julian and Alexis to tears. Then Sam got up to give her speech.

"Hi, everyone. For those that don't know I am the daughter of both the bride and the groom. But unfortunately I was not lucky enough to have them in my life from the beginning. When I found out I was Alexis Davis's daughter, my first instinct was to run and hide," Sam smiles at her mother. Alexis mockingly narrows her eyes at her daughter as the crowd laughs. "It was no secret that we…didn't get along, shall we say. And for a long time I didn't think we would ever be where we are today. But along the way to today, we both stopped. We stopped trying to live up to the others expectations and decided to try and be ourselves. And it worked. I no longer had this vision of the prefect mother. But I had something that was a hell of a lot better. I didn't realize it at first but being Alexis Davis's daughter is one of the best things that has ever happened to me," Alexis blows her daughter a kiss as they tears roll down her face. "And it wasn't until and unexpected tragedy that I even went looking for my father. And over the past few years that I have gotten to know him, I regret that. He came into my life when I needed him the most and despite my reluctance, he let me know that he would always be there for me. I wish that I would have been able to have them in my life from the start, but as I stand up here now I am reminded of 3 very beautiful reason why I'm glad I didn't." she says in a broken voice ash she looks at her siblings. She takes a deep breath and continues "The two of you have been through so much in your lives and in your time together. Mom, I have never seen you as happy as you have been since this man came into your life. A while I may not have known you as long, I know that the same holds true for you, dad. You both deserve to live your lives as happily as you can. I love you both very much so please take good care of each other." Sam smiles at them and raises her glass, "To Mr. and Mrs. Jerome." "To Mr. and Mrs. Jerome." The guests repeat as they sip from their glasses. Sam walks to her parents as they pull their child into their arms and thank her.


	38. Chapter 38

It had been a week since the wedding and Julian and Alexis were due back today. Sam and Jason had invited them both as well at Monica to their house that night for dinner. They told them that they with school starting soon the kids wanted to spend as much time with them as they could. Sam and Danny were setting the table while Jason and Lila were putting the finishing touches on dinner. "Ok buddy not you can put the forks and the spoons on the other side of the plates." Sam told her son. "Ok, mommy." He replies, going about putting the silverware in place. As he puts the last spoon down the doorbell rings and Danny runs out of the dining room to go and answer it. Sam runs after her son and catches up to him just as he opens the door revealing Monica on the other side. "Grandma!" Danny yells and jumps into her waiting arms. "Hello my big boy!" Monica says laughing. "Are you hungry, grandma?" Danny asks. "You bet I am." She tells him. "Good. Come on. Daddy and Lila are making dinner." He gets down and heads off into the kitchen.

Monica walks over and greets the young woman that has become a daughter to her over the past ten years. "How have you been, sweetie?" she asks giving her a hug.

"I'm doing great. How about you? How was your first day back as Chief of Staff?" Sam asks retuning her hug.

"Oh, it was great. Crazy but a good crazy. Just like riding a bike." The share a laugh as the walk into the kitchen. Monica goes over and says hello to her granddaughter and then then her son. The doorbell rings again and this time when Danny takes off to answer it Jason follows him.

Sam, Lila and Monica are putting the food out on the dining room table as Jason walks back in followed by Julian and Alexis. Julian is carrying Danny as Alexis heads straight for Lila. They all exchange greetings and then sit down to eat. Monica and Alexis discuss getting back the jobs that they previously held as Julian, Jason and Sam talk about how the shop is coming along. After dinner they all head out to the backyard and sit in the lounge chairs overlooking the big yard that Lila and Danny are playing tag in. Julian and Jason are drinking beers and Alexis and Monica each have a glass of wine. "Honey, did you want a glass? I can go and get it for you?" Alexis tells her daughter.

"No mom that's ok. I don't want one." Sam say smiling at her. Alexis and Monica share a look and then both narrow their eyes at Sam. Sam's smile gets bigger and she says "What?" "Don't you what me." Alexis says "Are you..?" Sam looks over at Jason, who is smiling from ear to ear. She then looks back at both of her mothers and nods her head.

Monica and Alexis both let out a loud shriek as they jump out of their chairs and attack Sam in hers. "Are you serious?" Monica asks.

"Yeah. We found out a week before the wedding. We didn't want to say anything because we didn't want to take attention away from you and we wanted to wait until you guys got back from the honeymoon so we could tell you all together." Sam explained.

"Tell us what?" Julian asked, completely confused. "Are you dense?" Alexis asks her new husband. "You daughter is pregnant!" Alexis squeals giving her daughter another hug.

"Seriously?" Julian asks, looking at Jason. Jason nods his head and Julian shakes his hand. "Congratulations." "Thanks." Julian goes and pries his daughter out from under two excited grandmothers and gives her a hug. "Congratulations, baby." "Thanks, dad." The night goes on as the grandparent ask question after question.

* * *

The next morning Sam is at the shop when Hayden comes running in 15 minutes late. "I know! I'm so late and I am so sorry. I got…preoccupied this morning." Hayden say as she heads to the back of the shop to put her stuff in her locker.

Sam follows her, laughing. "It's ok, Hayden. You were only late by a few minutes. But…" Sam says, trailing off. "But…what?" Hayden asks. "What had you preoccupied this morning?" Sam asks her with a knowing smile on her face.

Hayden walks over to the refrigerator and pulls out a bottle of water. "So how did your mom and dad like their honeymoon?" "Oh, no you don't. Come on, spill. Why were you late?" Hayden looks over at her friend and feels a blush start to form on her cheeks because of the way Sam is looking at her. "I had a date with Lucky last night." She explains, walking back into the front of the shop. "And?" Sam eggs her on. "And…it didn't end when the meal did, ok?" Sam jumps up and down clapping her hands. "Yay! I am so happy for you. Sam grabs her arm and pulls her over to the couch that is in the waiting area of the shop.

"Spill. How was it?" Sam ask. Hayden laughs at her and says "Didn't you and Lucky use to date? I'm sure you already know the answer to that particular question."

"Yeah but Jason is so amazing that he tends to make all my former boyfriends look bad. No offence." Hayden laughs again and says "None taken." She gets quiet and says "That what it is like with Lucky. I mean I have been with my fair share of men but after him, it's like they all went away."

Sam smiles and say "I am so happy for you guys. Lucky is a really great guy and I just know you will be happy together. Just be careful ok?" Sam says getting up from the couch. "You don't what to end up like me. At least not any time soon."

Hayden looks at Sam with a confused expression on her face and Sam puts her hand on her stomach and rubs it. Hayden's eyes go big and she says "Are you serious? You are pregnant?" Sam nods her head and its Hayden's turn to get excited as she jumps up and hugs her friend. "Congratulations!" "Thanks. We are really happy about it." Where is Jason? Is he in the garage?" "No, he had a meeting this morning with Sonny about the coffee business. But he should be here within the hour."

* * *

"So everything is taken care of. The shipment should be here tomorrow by noon." Sonny tells Jason. He and Jason were sitting in Sonny's living room wrapping up their meeting for their coffee company. "Are you still using pier 52?" Jason ask. He knows that he has to get over it but he hated the idea of going back to the place where he was taken away from his family for more than two years. But he would do it if necessary. "No. I haven't used that pier since the night all of that happened. The coffee shipments were moved to pier 7." Jason nods his head, grateful that his friend had made the change. "Jason, there is something we need to talk about." Sonny says in a serious voice. Jason looks over at him and asks "What?" "AJ."

Jason closes his eyes and sighs. "Sonny…" "No, Jason. This needs to be talked about. Not for my sake but for yours. I hid it with Michael and I don't want to do that with you."

"Sonny, I'm not mad that you killed him. I'm mad that it hurt Michael. I'm mad that you didn't stop and think about the consequences of it. You knew Michael was wanting to get to know him. Why did you do it?" Jason asks. "You hated Ava just as much as anyone else in this town so why did you protect her?"

Sonny sighs and says "When I walked in I didn't see Ava. I saw Connie. A few days before it happened I walked into this living room and saw AJ choking Connie because of the story she published in the paper about Kiki not being Franco's. I was able to get him out of there before her really hurt her. But I was so pissed! When I walked into Connie's office that night and saw her lying in a pool of her own blood, I just lost it. Before she died she spelled out the initials AJ in her own blood. My mind went back to the day that I saw him chocking her and it all fit. Not to mention he was on the security tapes and Ava wasn't.

"What was I supposed to think? Did you think before you decided that I was guilty when Sam was shot? No. all you saw was the love of your life lying in a hospital bed, not sure if she was going to make it. And if I hadn't come and talked to you, you know you would have killed me because it was Sam. you didn't care about facts or right and wrong. Connie may not be the love of my life but I did live her a whole hell of a lot. She literally died in my arms, Jason. When I walked in the room and saw AJ and Ava I just snapped. Since Connie had died I hadn't taken my meds and my mind was just not all there. But that is on me. I chose not to take them so when I had Ava in my ear egging me on, I don't have anyone to fault but myself." Sonny takes a deep breath, "I wish that I could take it back, Jason. I really do. If I had been on my meds I know that I wouldn't have done it but I can't take it back. Not matter how much I want to. I know that you and AJ weren't close but I am so sorry that I took any chance of a truce between you away."

Jason looks that the man standing across from him. The man that helped him when no one else would. The man that became more of a brother to him that AJ ever was. "I know that you regret it Sonny. To be honest I'm not sure I would have ever forgiven him for what he had done. He didn't even come back until after I had disappeared and that says a lot to me. I'm not sure I would have wanted to get to know him. But for my mom's sake and for Michael I would have tried to keep the peace. Michael is an adult so he had every right to want to get to know the man but considering that Michael wasn't enough for him to stay sober long says that he hadn't changed all that much. I'm just sorry that Michael is hurting and it could have been prevented."

"Could it have been?" Michael says from the doorway.

"Michael. What are you doing here?" Sonny asks.

"I came to see my sister." He answers, never taking his eyes off of Jason. "How long have you been standing there?" Jason asks him. "Long enough. Do you really feel that way?" Michael asks in an accusing tone.

"Yes." Jason answers honestly. "You have every right to be mad that he was taken away from you without really getting to know him. But you have no right what's so ever to expect all of his wrong doings to be forgotten by us. You are holding this over Sonny's head but you did not know the man that he was. We did. He is the reason that I am standing in this room with no memory of my childhood. I have no memories of my mother or my father from when I was younger. None of grandfather or grandmother either. But because you wanted to get to know him, I just supposed to forget all of that, huh? I'm just supposed to get over the fact that he faked your death and kidnapped you? You think he did that because he loved you and wanted you with him? It was to get back at me, your mom and Sonny for taking you away." Jason says in a stern voice. "And then he waits until after I am presumed dead to come back and face the music? You think that's just a coincidence? He could have come back at any point in time but he waits until he knows I am out of the way. And you fall for his every word, hook, line and sinker. Yeah, Michael he was trying to change. But the second things didn't go his way he was right back in that bottle. And you were not enough for him to stay sober." Jason glares at his nephew. "You have a right to be mad but do not ever again think that me, your mother and the man that raised you and loves you, don't have that same right. You want Sonny to pay for his crimes but what did AJ par for? Did he pay for kidnapping you and faking you death or any of the other crimes he committed? Trying to be a good man for a couple of months does not make up for all the horrible things he did over his life. Not to me."

Michael is a little shocked to hear his uncle say this. He figured that Jason would be upset that Sonny killed his brother. "Michael, do you really think that AJ would have been a better man had he been in your life from the start? He finally had you back and it didn't keep him from falling back into old patterns! You're pissed that he was taken away, I get that. But don't gloss over the hurt that man caused to justify being mad."

Michael stares at the man that raised him for the first year of his life and was hit with the reality of his words. "I know that AJ was not the best man but he was still my father just like Alan was yours."

"And when Alan was killed I was pissed that I didn't have enough time to make up for all that we had lost, just like you. But I had to come to terms that I couldn't change that. Because I was so hurt I was vulnerable to Liz and I lost Sam. You are so mad that you are letting it take over your life. We are out of the business but that doesn't mean there aren't still people out there that would love to see us dead. This man," Jason points to Sonny, "the one that raised you and loved you when he didn't have to, could be gone tomorrow. Are you going to be sorry that you had the chance to make things right and didn't take it?"

For the first time since stepping through the front door, Michael looked at the man that he had called dad all of his life. Michael knew that Sonny was sorry and that he regretted what he did but because he was so angry he never let it sink in. Until now. For the first time Michael could see himself forgiving Sonny. He never asked Michael to forget it ever happened, he just wanted a chance to make things right. And Michael was finally ready to give him that chance. "I will never be able to forget what you did and I know that you are not asking me to. But I am ready start forgiving you. I can't keep going on the way I have. It needs to be slow, but I am willing to try." Michael says. Sonny lets out the breath that he was holding and says "Thank you."

Just then the front door opens and Carly walks in with Avery. "Michael! What are you doing here?" She asks when she sees her oldest son.

"I came by to see this little one." Michael says, playing with Avery's hand. "And to talk to Sonny." Carly looks between the three men in the room and can feel that everything is going to be ok. "Well, here you go. I think she missed her big brother." Carly says, handing the baby off to her oldest son. "Did you get the paper work?" Sonny asked.

"Yep. Alexis said all we have to do is sign the papers and it will be finalized in 3 to 6 months." Carly explains with a smile. "What will be finalized?" Jason asks his friends. "Carly is going to adopt Avery." Sonny says wrapping his arms around his fiancé.

"Wow. Really? Congratulations but why do you have to wait so long?" he asked. "Well, the judge wanted to give any other family members ample time to come forward and contest the adoption."

"Do you think Kiki..?" Michael starts to ask. "No we already talked to her. She is fine with it as long as we don't try to keep her out of Avery's life, which we would never do anyway." Carly explains.

"Congratulations, mom." Michael says, smiling at her. "Thanks, honey."

"Well I better get going. I have to get to the shop and check on Sam." Jason says. "Why? Is everything with Aunt Sam?" Michael asks in a worried tone. Jason smiles at him and says "Yeah she is fine. Actually better than fine. Sam is pregnant."

Carly gasps and says "Are you serious? You guys are having another baby?" Jason laughs and says "Yes, Carly. Sam and I are having another baby." Carly runs over hugs her best friend. "I am so happy for you guys. How far along is she? Do you guys know what it is yet?" she asks.

"She is about 9 week and we don't know yet but Sam thinks it is a girl." "Yes!" Carly exclaims. "You gotta love that mother's intuition. It's rarely ever wrong. Oh, I'm so happy for you!" She hugs him again.

"Thanks, Carly." "Congratulations, man." Sonny says giving him a hug followed by Michael doing the same. "How is Aunt Sam doing?" he asks. "She doing well. So far she hasn't been sick so pray that it stays that way." He says his goodbyes and leaved for the shop.


	39. Chapter 39

Today was the day. Today Sam would marry the love of her life. Again. She would never openly admit this but she was excited about getting an actual wedding this time. Sam wouldn't change her and Jason's original wedding for anything. It had been perfect. It fit who Jason and Sam were at the time. So much had changed since their wedding 4 years ago. Today they had Danny and they had Lila back and Sam had her father and two little brothers. But one thing had not changed in the last 4 years and that was Jason and Sam's love for each other. If anything it had grown stronger with what they had been through.

Sam was in Monica's bedroom getting ready while Jason was in his and AJ's old room doing the same. Monica had given Sam her something old, a diamond bracelet. It was the first piece of jewelry that Alan had ever given her. Her something blue was her the garter she was wearing, from her mother. Her something new was the lingerie set the she was wearing under her robe, a gift from Maxie. But it was her something borrowed that hit Sam hard. Sam touches the diamond necklace thinking back to the moment it was given to her.

Tracy had asked for a moment alone with Sam because she had something for her. "I know that you and I have not always gotten along. But I have gotten to know you quite well for the past few years and my opinion of you has changed. You are an excellent mother to Danny and I am truly so sorry that you lost the opportunity to be a mother to Lila. I know that not only would my mother have approved of you, she would have loved you too. Just as much as Daddy did. And Daddy loved you very dearly, Sam. I don't think you will really know who much. So I was hoping that you would accept thins as your something borrowed." Tracy says as she unwraps the diamond necklace that is surrounded but black velvet. "Daddy gave it mother on their 20th anniversary. She only wore it on special occasions but it was her most prized possession aside from the ring that you wear now."

Sam felt the tears well in hers eyes as she looks at the necklace. It was a simple one. Not overly flashy. It had what looked like 4 rows of diamond all connected as one. It was just beautiful. "It is gorgeous, Tracy but are you sure?" Sam asks.

Tracy shares with Sam a rear, genuine smile and says "Yes. Mother would be doing this exact thing if she were here." Sam turns around and Tracy fits the necklace around Sam's neck and clasps it shut. "Beautiful." Tracy says. The two women share a smile before Tracy leaves so Sam can finish getting ready.

Sam is torn away from her memory when she hears a knock at the door. Sam brushes the tear ways and says "Come in!" Maxie sticks her head in and asks "Hey. Can I come it?" "Of course." Sam stands up as Maxie closes the door. "Are you ready to get your dress on? Show time is in 30." Maxie was extremely excited to be doing the wedding again. Sam had decided to have Lila as her maid of honor and Maxie, Kristina and Molly as bridesmaids. "Yep, I'm ready." Sam smiled at her friend.

"I know that this is the maid of honors job but seeing as how your maid of honor is 16 years old, and your daughter, I thought I could be the one to help you out." Maxie smiles. Sam laughs and says "Yeah, I think that is a good idea." Maxie helped Sam into the dress and then buttoned and zipped it up. "Thank you. And not just for your help with this but for your help with everything." Maxie smiled at her and said "Well, I am just glad that I finally got to give you a perfect wedding. After last time, I thought you and Jason would have never asked me to do it again."

"Well that wasn't your fault. It was Franco's so it was really a no brainier." Sam smiled. Maxie leans in and gives her friend a hug. "Congratulations, Sam. no one deserves this more that you and Jason."

"Thank you, Maxie." Just then there was a knock at the door and Maxie called for them to come in. Monica, Alexis Kristina, molly and Lila all came through the door. The two mothers caught sight of Sam in her dress and immediately tears stared flowing. "Oh, Sam you look absolutely beautiful." Alexis cried. "Thanks mom."

Monica came to stand in front of Sam, the woman who had been like a daughter to her long before today and gently touched the necklace she was wearing. "Lila would be so proud that you are wearing this today. And so would Edward. But no more proud that to have you wear her ring." Sam smiled at her second mother and gave her a hug. "Thank you. For everything." Sam whispered in her ear. They pulled apart and Alexis came over and asked "Are you ready?" "Yes. Is Jason?" Sam asked. "Yep. And 25 minutes from now you will be marrying him. Again." Alexis said as the room of women laughed.

* * *

"Stone Cold, if you don't stay still his tie is going to stay crooked." Spinelli tells his best friend and mentor. "Well would you hurry up? I don't want to be late getting up there." Spinelli stills his hands and gives him a look. "What?" Jason asked.

"They are not going to start the wedding without the groom. Now stay still." Spinelli finishes with his tie and fixes his handkerchief in his jacket pocket. "There. Done." Spinelli smiles his goofy smile.

"Thank you. And thank you for being my best man again. No one has supported Sam and I like you have." "The Jackal would not have missed this for anything. You and Fair Samantha are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Aside from my young one that is but if it hadn't been for you two I might not have her. I am just happy that you and Fair Samantha are finally getting your happily ever after. You deserve it after the hell you have been through." Jason smiled at the young kid who had become such an important part of his life.

Michael, Sonny and Morgan came into the room just then followed by a grumpy looking Danny. "Danny? What's wrong?" Jason asked his son.

"Why do I have to wear this again? You and mommy are already married." He goes and flops himself down on the bed. The men in the room laugh as Jason goes to sit by his son. "You know how you like to give mommy presents? Like the jewelry you make her?" Danny nods his head. "Why do you like to do that?"

Danny sits up and says "Because it makes her happy." "Why do you like to make her happy?" "Because she is my mommy and I love her." Danny says. "Right. And wearing this makes mommy happy. I don't want to be in the monkey suite either but I want to make mommy happy so I am." Jason tells his son. "So to make mommy happy we have to wear this?" Danny asks. "Yep. And it is going to make mommy really happy. She might even cry happy tears." Danny dramatically sighs and says "OK." He looks over at Michael and says "But you and aunt Sabrina better not be getting married anytime soon because this is the LAST time I am putting this thing on." Danny gets up from the bed and walks over to Morgan who is playing a game on his phone.

Jason and Sonny laugh as Michael looks a little uneasy. Jason was about to ask him what was wrong when Monica sticks her head in the door to say "It's time. You ready?" All thoughts leave Jason's mind but one. His wife. The men nod their head as Monica says "Can you boys go ahead? I want to talk to Jason for a minute." They all walk out the door and Sonny shuts it behind them. Monica walks over to her son and stands in front of him. "I really wish you father were here to see this. He thought that Sam was the perfect fit for you. Didn't always express it but he did. And I know the highlight of Edward's life was being with you and Sam at you reception. He loved Sam so."

Jason took his moms hand in his and said "Thank you. For everything that you have done for me and for my family. I may not remember it but you raised me when you didn't have to. And I may not be the son you thought I would be but you never gave up on me."

Monica raises her hand to her son's cheek. "Are you happy Jason? Truly, honestly and deeply happy?" Jason smiles at her and says "Yes" "Then you are everything that I have always wanted in a son. And you are wrong. From the second I held you in my arms I knew that I had to be the one to raise you. And I am more than proud of the mam that you have become." Jason hugs his mother and whispers in her ear "I love you, mom." A tear falls down her face and she whispers back "I love you too, baby." They pull apart and Monica says "Now let's go and get you married. Again."

* * *

Jason, Spinelli, Sonny, Michael and Morgan were all standing up at the rose arch in Lila's garden. Danny was standing next in front of his father holding the satin pillow. The guest watch as Emma lines the aisle with pink and white rose petals. Molly followed behind her and then Krissy and Maxie next. Lila walked down the aisle and smiled at her dad. She go into position and waited. Sam had decided that instead of the traditional bridal chorus that she wanted an instrumental version of Brad Paisley's "Then" to play. As the strumming starts Jason takes a deep breath and glances at his mom. She gives him a reassuring smile as all of the guest stand up. The doors to the garden from the family room open and revel Sam standing next to her father.

Seeing Sam in her wedding dress for the first time took Jason's breath away. He didn't know how but she was even more beautiful now than she was then 4 years ago on this day. Sam makes her way down the aisle never once taking her eyes off of Jason. He looked so handsome wearing his suite. He even wore a tie, Sam chuckled to herself. As they got to the end of the aisle, the priest asks "Who gives this women away?" After clearing his throat Julian said "Her mother and I do." Sam turned to her father as Jason came to stand next to Sam. Sam gave her dad a kiss on the cheek and Julian takes her hand in his. He places it with Jason's and tells him "you take care of my baby." Jason looks him dead in the eye and says "With my life." Jason takes his wife's hand and goes to stand in front of the priest.

The priest begins the ceremony and Jason and Sam continue to stare into each other's eyes and says "Jason and Sam wish to express their love in their own words. Sam," he motions for Sam to go first. She takes a deep breath before she starts "When I first met you it wasn't love at first sight. I didn't immediately know that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. I didn't have butterflies in my stomach when you looked at me or blush when we spoke. We were thrown together under unexpected circumstances and I found out so much about you. I really got to know you as a person and I just could not help but fall in love with you. And at the absolute worst time in my life, when I needed someone so bad, it was you that was there for me and I didn't even need to ask. You were just there. And in the aftermath you never wavered. You stayed by my side like it wasn't even a choice. You showed me what love is. You showed me what trust is. And while we have had our fair share of ups and downs our love still somehow always won out in the end. You have saved me more times that I can count. Everything that is good in my life has steamed from you. I didn't know what love was until you came into my life and because of you I have more love that any one person has the right. You have always been more to me that just my love. You are my best friend. You are the person that knows me better than anyone. And I will always and forever love you." Sam finished as she felt the tears fall down her face.

Jason reaches his hands up and brushes them away as the priest says "And now Jason."

"You're right, we weren't in love with each other from the start. But I wouldn't change that for anything. Getting to know you, getting to fall in love with you so deep that you will be forever in my heart, was the best thing that I could have asked for. I got to see the real Sam McCall. The one that loved her big brother more than anything and did everything she could to keep him happy and safe. You let me see the real you. And while it might not have been love and first sight it was so much better. For the first time in my life, someone loved me for me. All of me. And for the first time I felt at ease to let someone in. you see me. The good and the bad and you never turned your back on me. Not for anything. You were always there when I needed you the most. You were there for my family when they needed someone and you have given me the 3 best gifts that I have ever had. You made my life worth living. It's because of you that I have every reason to get up in the morning. And for the longest time I didn't think I would ever find that reason. My grandmother once told me that the heart has a long memory. And she was right. My brain may not have remembered you right away but my heart knew. It the reason I dreamed of you. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and you will always not only have my heart, but you will always be my heart." By the time he was done Sam had let the tears flow freely.

The priest then asked "Do you both promise to be there for each other, to care for each other in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer as long as you both shall live?" "I do." Sam says, smiling through her tears. "I do." Jason repeats. "Then by the power vested in me by the state if New York, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may…" That was as far as he got before Jason pulled Sam into his arms and planted his mouth on hers. The guests erupted in applause as they stood up and admired the kissing couple. Jason and Sam pulled apart and Jason said "I love you, Mrs. Morgan." "I love you too, Mr. Morgan." Jason smiled and pulled her back into his arms for another kiss.

* * *

Jason and Sam were just about done taking their wedding photos as the finishing touches were put on the reception. And right on que the DJ announced "Ladies and gentlemen please help me welcome Mr. and Mrs. Jason Morgan!" The crowd claps as Jason and Sam make their way to the dance floor. Jason pulls Sam around to the front of him and take her in his arms. Sam had wanted Jason's input on the song that they shared this dance to. Jason was the one that had found it and told Sam that it was the song. After hearing it for the first time Sam whole heatedly agreed. A Thousand Years by Christina Perri started to play as Sam and Jason started to sway to the music. The crowd claps again as Jason leans down and presses his lips to his wife's.

"So how do you think this compares to our first wedding?" Sam asked as they pulled apart. "Well, I wouldn't change our first wedding for anything but I am glad that this time we got to share this with our families and our friends. So I think that both days are pretty damn special." Jason smiles at his wife.

Kristina looks on at her sister and brother-in-law remain lost in each other. She had always admired how the two of them could be in a crowd full of people, like now, and still look at each other as if no one else existed. She felt Ethan's arms wrap around her from behind as he places a kiss on the side of her neck. "They look happy." He commented as her rests his chin in the shoulder. "Yeah, the do. And the deserve it. After being through what they have, it's well past time that they are." Krissy says, leaning her head into his.

"So, I have something I want to ask you." Ethan states. "Yeah? Shoot." "My dad is moving back here and he asked me if I would want to move into the Spencer house. Where Lucky and Lulu were raised. Lucky lived there with Liz and considering what he is starting with Hayden, he doesn't want to live there. Besides after he burned it down, he doesn't want anything to do with it. Dad had it rebuilt but didn't move into it until he came back to town. Now that he and Tracy are back together he wants to live with her. So I was wondering if maybe after you graduate this fall you would want to move in together." Ethan asks.

Kristina turns around in his arms and looks at him. "Really?" she asks. He smiles at her and says "Yeah. We pretty much live together already. We would just be making it official." Kristina stares at him for a moment before a smile spreads across her face. "Yes." She says. Ethan leans down and kisses her. "I love you." he says and he pulls away. Kristina smiles and his and says "I love you too." The DJ then calls for the guest to join the bride and groom on the dance floor.

* * *

Jason and Sam were sitting at her head table and were cuddled up together. Jason whispers something in his wife's ear that makes her giggle like a school girl. Carly looked on with a smile on her face. It was hard to admit it to herself at first but now she admitted it feely. She thought for years that Courtney was Jason's perfect match and that they belonged together. But looking back that was just wishful thinking. Sam accepted Jason for who he was. Always had and always would. Carly really just wanted Jason to be happy. He went out of his way to make sure that she and her boys were happy so that is what she wanted for him. But when she found out that it was Sam how made him happier than he had ever been, it was a hard reality to swallow. Sam and Carly would never be friends but that didn't mean Carly couldn't respect her place in Jason's life. And it took a while but she was finally able to do that. She was grateful that Jason had found Sam. Sam made Jason a lighter person. She actually saw him smile and show affection.

Sonny came up behind her with Avery in his arms. "I think someone is missing her mommy." He says. Carly turned around with a smile on her face. She reaches for her daughter the same time that Avery lunges for her. "Hi, baby." She coos at her. "Is Joss all settled with Jax?" Sonny asks.

Carly had decided to let Joss spend her school year with her dad this year. They had both missed each other terribly so Carly thought that it would be a good idea for them to spend time together. She would miss her baby girl but she knew that she needed to be with her dad. "Yeah. Her first day is on Monday and she is really excited. She misses her brothers but being around her dad and Lady Jane is helping her."

"And Jax promises that Jerry will be nowhere around?" Sonny asks concerned. "After Lady Jane made her opinion on her son clear to Jax, he decided to listen. I don't think Jerry will come around at all now that he knows his brother wants nothing to do with him." Sonny nods his head. They both turn their heads to Jason and Sam who had moved to the dance floor once again. "You think that they will finally find happiness?" Carly asked. "Yeah. And they deserve it after everything they have done for both of us and our kids." He replies.

"What have they done for us?" Morgan asks as he walks up to his parents, Michael behind him. Carly takes a deep breath and says "Well you were too young to remember but when you were a baby you and Michael and Krissy were kidnapped by Faith Rosco. Sam helped bring you home. And when we all thought that Michael was dead, Sam worked to prove that he wasn't. We ended up finding out her was alive because of her. And when he came home he had some problems and it was Sam who found someone to help him out."

"Wow. You're right I don't remember any of that. Where was Michael if he wasn't dead? Did Faith still have him?" Morgan asked.

Michael and Sonny share look as Sonny answers "It doesn't matter where he was just that he came home. And he was eventually ok thanks to Sam and Jason." Morgan looks over at his brother and Michael motions his head "Come on. We'll take a walk and I will explain."

"Michael, you don't have to…" Sonny starts to say "I know, but in a way I need to." Sonny and Michael look at each other for a moment before Sonny nods his head. The brothers go off on the walk as Carly turns to her husband and grabs his hand and gave it a squeeze. "It will be ok." She reassures him. Sonny sighs and says "I hope so."

* * *

A glass is clinked to get the guests attention. Everyone looks to the dance floor where Spinelli is. "Good evening everyone. Many of you know that I am a good friend of both the bride and the groom. When I first came to Port Charles they were the only ones that I knew. While be it under extreme circumstances I would not change it for the world. They are two of the most important people in my entire life. They were already in love when I came to town but I got to watch as their love grew stronger. No matter what was thrown their way they always overcame it. It is because of them that I know what real love is. Fair Samantha has loved Stone cold for who he is. That has never changed. She accepted him as he was and he understood her for who she was. There are no two people more perfect for each other than these two. It is as if they were made for each other. They have loved each other without and exceptions. They are without a doubt the greatest love story ever told and I am honored to have been a part of it. I love you both very much and I wish you mothering but I life time of happiness. No one deserves it more." He raised his glass to them and the guests clap. Jason mouths his thanks to Spinelli and Sam wipes the tears from her eyes and mouths the same.

The rest of the night pasted with nothing but love and joy. Alexis, Julian and Monica all gave speeches that had Sam in tears. Especially when Monica said how much Alan and Lila would have loved to been here with them but she knew that along with Edward they were here is spirit. When the garter and bouquet were thrown, Ethan and Krissy caught them much to the cringe of Sonny. Carly teased him all night long how it wouldn't be long before he had a son-in-law. As the night drew to a close, Jason and Sam when to go and get ready to head out. They had decided to stay in tow this time. They were going to spend two weeks at the cabin they had spent their wedding might in. this way they would be close if the kids needed them. As Jason was making sure he had everything, Michael came up to stand next to him. "Hey. Where did Aunt

Sam go?" he asked. "She went to go and get changed for the ride. Wedding dress isn't exactly motorcycle attire."

Michael laughs at his uncle's joke. "How are you doing?" Jason asked his nephew. "Better. I talked to grandma and while Sonny will never be her favorite person she understands why I can't keep holding on to the anger. I don't think things will ever go back the way they were but I can't just erase what Sonny was to my past. I have a new perspective on the situation." He says.

"What's that?" Jason asked.

"Sabrina is pregnant." He tells his uncle with a smile. Jason's eyes go wide as he asks "Are you serious? She's really pregnant?" "Yeah," Michael says, "I'm gonna be a dad." Jason smiles at his nephew and says "Congratulations!" They share a hug as Sam walks up to them.

"Hey. What's going on?" She asks, picking up on the vibe of the conversation. Michael looks at his aunt and says "Sabrina is pregnant." Sam takes a minute to let that sink in before she shrieks and throws herself at Michael "Oh my god, Michael. You're going to be a daddy!" she says.

"Yeah. I'm going to be a daddy." He smiles at her as the pull a part.

"I am so happy for you, honey!" "Thanks Aunt Sam."

"Sam? Jason? Everyone is ready." Monica says coming up to them. "Ok. We're almost ready." Jason tells his mom. When they are alone again Michael turns to them and says "We haven't told anyone else yet. We want to wait until after her first ultra sound. Sabrina is a little gun shy after the last time." Sam feels a wave of pain come over her. She remembers that feeling all too well. "But I wanted to tell you guys first because you have been there for me the most." He explains.

"Your secret is safe with us." Sam tells him. They both give him a hug and then he goes out of the room to join the rest of the guest.

Sam and Jason walk out of the room and into the court yard where everyone is lines up. Maxie had decided to throw tulip petal instead of rice. Jason looks down at his wife and says "You ready?" Sam smiles at him and says "Always." The quickly run through the guest as they throw their flower petals. They make their way to Jason's bike and he hands Sam her helmet. "Can we take the log way? After this trip it is going to be a while before I am able to get on this bike and I want to savor it for as long as I can."

Jason chuckles at his wife and says "Sure. And I promise the second you are able to, we will go for a ride." The get on the bike as Jason turns to his wife and asks "Set?" Sam leans forward and kisses his cheek and says "Yep." Jason returns her smile and then turns back to the road. He pulls away from the curb and heads to the cabin.


	40. Chapter 40

Jason pulls up to the cabin and shuts off the bike. He had Max and Milo bring their bags up earlier that day so they wouldn't have to worry about it. Sam got off the back of the bike and looked at the place that gave her and Jason so much joy. She had only been up here once after Jason disappeared. Jason came up behind her and interrupted her thoughts. He wrapped his arms around her and kisses the side of her head. "What are you thinking about?"

Sam sighed and said "About the last time I was up here." Jason was shocked. "You came up here after…"

"Yeah. Only once though. It was right after Danny was discharged from the hospital. I needed to get away for a while so I could have Danny all to myself and I knew staying in town I wouldn't get that. So I came up here. This was the last place that you and I were truly happy. We though Danny was yours and everything about that weekend was perfect. So I packed up Danny and came here. I told him stories about you and about us. It's strange, but I felt like you were here with us in some way. After those few days here I couldn't bring myself to come back. I felt like in those few days I finally got the chance to morn you. I had just accepted the fact that you were gone when Danny got sick. I went form one tragedy to another with no transition period. So the days that Danny and I were here I let myself come to terms that you were gone and you wouldn't be coming back. I knew that you wouldn't want me to crawl in bed and cry my eyes out all day. So I did what I knew you wanted me to. I got up every day and pushed through the pain and tried to be a good mom to Danny. I made sure he knew about you and about how much you loved him. I wanted to make sure that Monica was a part of his everyday life just as much as my mom was. I tried to be happy. But I still cried myself to sleep every night because you weren't there next to me. It wasn't until I found Patrick that I felt like I was finally ready to let you go but it was still hard." Sam, said with tears in her eyes. "If I hadn't told you to go and see Bernie that night none of this would have happened. I should have let you stay like you wanted to." She finished.

"Sam, none of this is your fault. You had no idea what was waiting at the docks that night any more than I did." "But…" she started to say before she was turned around in Jason's arms. "No! It's not your fault. It's not mine. It's his. Ok? He did this, not us. Do you understand me?" he says looking into her eyes. Sam looks at him and sees the truth in his face.

Sam nods her head and says "I'm sorry, I just…"

"I know, baby. I know. But I am here now and I swear Sam, I'm not leaving you again. You, Lila, Danny and this one," he says placing his hand over her stomach, "are everything to me." Sam smiles up at him and says "I still can't believe that we are getting everything that we always dreamed of." "Believe it." He says.

He leans down and presses his lips to hers. Sam lets herself get lost in it as she wraps her arms around his neck. Jason picks her up and makes his way inside the cabin. He kicks the door closed with his boot and heads for the bed. He softly lays her down and pulls away from the kiss. He looks down at her and brushes a soft piece of hair away from her face. His hand glides down her face to her neck as Sam closes her eyes and feels his touch. Jason goes to reach for the buttons on her shirt when he suddenly finds himself on his back and his beautiful wife above him. Sam presses a soft kiss to his lips before she stands up and his legs. Jason starts to sit up when he sees Sam unbutton her shirt. She starts at the bottom to delay the reveal. As the last button is undone Sam slips the shirt off her shoulders revealing what's underneath. Maxie had chosen well. A baby blue and white bra and panty set. Maxie knew that because Sam was pregnant she didn't want to go with a traditional corset set. It was a white bra decorated the baby blue lace and a tiny boy in the middle of the cups. Sam never took her eyes off Jason and she reached for the zipper of her jeans. Sam undid them and started to shimmy her was out of them. When she stood to full height she was wearing nothing but the bra and panties.

Jason ran his eyes over his barley covered wife. He could now see why she was so obsessed with the color blue. Sam watched as the heated look in his eyes become scorching. Jason sat up as Sam placed a knees on either side of his. He placed his hands on her thighs and slowly runs his hands up to her hip and around to her back. He pulls her closer to him and whispers against her lips "I really like the color blue." Sam smiled and whispered back "Told ya." Jason then takes full possession of her mouth and twists them on the bed so he is on top. He runs his hand from her thigh all the way up to her breast. He knows that he is sensitive right now so he softly runs his thumb over her nipple making her moan into their kiss. Sam reaches down and lifts Jason's shirt to access his skin. He pulls away and rips his shirt over his head and tosses it on the floor. When he comes back he places a soft kiss to her lips before moving then down to her throat. He sucks on her pulse point making Sam arch her back and gasp. He moves down to the valley of her breasts and reaches around to unclasp her bra.

He slides the straps down her arms and flicks the bra away. He places his face in between her breasts and inhales her scent. Sam runs her fingers through his hair when he turns his head and latches on to her nipple. Sam's hand tightens in his hair and she screams out her pleasure. Jason switches he attention to her other breast. At this point Sam can no longer take the feel of Jason's jean clad legs against hers. She reaches between them and undoes his jeans and forcing then as far off as she can. Jason takes the hint and pulls away from her breasts and kicks them the rest of the way off. He returns to her and kisses her hungrily. Sam runs her hands up and down his back before Jason starts to move down again. As her reaches her stomach her stops to give it a lingering kiss before continuing his journey down.

He places a soft kiss at the apex of her legs before hooking his fingers in her panties to slide then down. He takes them all the way off and moves to settle between her thighs. Sam breath hitches as Jason places a soft kiss there before parting her and giving her a slow lick. "Jason!" she gasps breathlessly. She reaches down and runs her fingers through her husband's hair as her slowly brings her to the edge. Sam can't keep her hips still as Jason continues his torturous pace. Jason gives her one last lick before pulling her nub into his mouth and giving it one strong pull, sending her screaming over the edge. Her grip on his hair tightens as she arches her back as Jason continues to softly lick her while she comes back down.

Sam is still breathing heavily when Jason kisses his way back up her body. Along the way he ditched his boxers settled himself between her spread legs. He kisses her neck causing her to moan again. She gives his hair a tug and he takes the hint and brings his lips to hers. They kiss slowly, exploring each other as if it were the first time. After a few moments Sam plants her foot on the bed for leverage and pushes Jason on to his back. She rises above him and straddles his hips. She leans down and kisses him before moving her mouth to his neck. Jason runs his hands through her hair softly and arches his neck to give her better access. When it gets to be too much Jason grips her hips casing Sam to gasp and sit up. She looks down at him and they stare into each other's eyes as Sam slowly lowers herself onto him. Sam places her hands on his chars for leverage and she pulls herself up and sinks back down again. Her head falls back with a moan and she takes more of him. Jason reaches up and cups her breast in his hand, running his thumb over her nipple softly, making her gasp. "Jason…" she whimpers. She brings one of her hands up to cover his at her breast. She pulls herself up one more time and this time as her sinks down she takes him to the hilt, causing them to both moan. The hand remaining on her his grips her hard. Sam lefts herself adjust to his size before softly starting to rock her hips. She continues to drive Jason crazy with the slow pace before Jason moves his hand from her breast down her stomach.

When he reaches his destination, Jason softly glides his thumb over her clit making her cry out. She starts to mover a little faster before it becomes too much and she screams out her release. Jason flips them back over as her keeps softly stroking her clit, bringing her back down. Just as Sam's breath starts to return to normal, Jason leans down and places his forearms on either side of her head. He leans in to kiss her at the same time he starts to move inside of her. Extremely sensitive from her two orgasms Sam starts to respond instantly. "Oh, my God…" she gasps as another starts to build. Jason starts to move faster, causing her to cry out. "Ja..Jason! Oh, yes!" Sam's head falls to his shoulder as her opens her mouth on it and bites down. It seems to be the trigger for both of them as the both come crying out. Sam runs her hands up and down Jason's back as Jason softly kisses her neck as the both come down from their high.

Jason brings his lips back to hers and kisses her softly before pulling out of her and turning on to his back. He pulls her into his arms and places his hand protectively on her him. They both lay in silence stroking each other's bodies, content and blissfully happy.

* * *

Sometime later, Jason and Sam had moved to the couch that was seated in front of a large window as the both looked out at the stars. Jason had his hand on her belly softly stroking the small bump there. Sam was dozing in and out of sleep. Jason's thought's began to drift to all they had been through over the past 11 years of being together. They had come so far since then. He had come so far since his accident. After being told her would never feel love by those doctors, he thought for sure that all he would ever be good for was being sonny's enforcer. Until Sam came along. She gave his love and acceptance. She gave him a family. She gave him a life. He leaned his head down to whisper in her ear "And they all lived happily ever after." He doesn't see the small smile that comes over her face, but he does hear her whisper back "Damn straight."


	41. Epilogue

Jason, Lila and Danny were outside putting the finishing touches on Emily's birthday party. Today was his baby girls first birthday. So much had happened in the past year starting with his daughter's birth. Emily Alana Morgan was born on March 7th at 2:07 am. Sam was woken up by her first contraction. Jason wanted to go to the hospital right away but Sam wanted to wait until the contractions were closer together. Jason got the bag ready and called Carly and Sonny to come and watch the kids. Carly called Sam's parents and Monica so that they would be there when Sam and Jason got to the hospital. The contraction were right on top of one another but the baby was not coming so they had to do and emergency C-section. Sam got a little scared because of what happened with Lila but Jason sat right next to her talking her way through the whole thing.

After Emily was born, Sam started to bleed badly. They had to take her into emergency surgery to try and stop the bleeding. Emily was perfectly healthy but Jason refused to go and see her without Sam. He wanted the first time he saw his daughter to be with his wife. He wanted the first time he held her, to be placing her in her mother's arms. Three hours after Sam went into surgery, Jason started to crack. "She should be ok by now. She should be out of surgery by now if she was…" "Jason stop." Sonny said to his friend. "Sam is the toughest woman in the world. She is going to be fine." Jason started to play with his wedding ring, twisting it around his finger thinking back to the day Sam had first put it on him.

An hour later the doctor came out and said "She is going to be just fine. It took a while for us to get the bleeding to stop but she is going to be ok. She is going to need to take it easy for a while but she will make a full recovery." The room sighed in relief.

"Can I see her?" Jason asked. "Of course." Jason followed the doctor to his wife's room and sat down next to her bed. He picked up her hand and kissed it. "I love you so much. We have a beautiful baby girl, Sam. so you need to wake up soon so that you can meet her." Jason pushed the hair from her forehead and kissed it.

Sam stayed unconscious for the rest of the night. The next morning Jason was woke up by Sam mumbling his name. "Jason?"

He leaped up and went to her side. "Sam. Hey, it's ok. Don't mover too much, ok? Try not to tear your stitches."

Sam's eyes popped open and asked "Jason, where is the baby? I can't feel her. Where is she?" Sam started to freak out. "Sam, she is fine. She is in the nursery. I promise you that she is ok." Tears started to fall from Sam's eyes. "She's ok?" Jason smiled down at his wife and said "Yeah, baby. She is just fine. I am going to go and get the doctor and then I will have your mom bring he up, ok?" "Hurry." Sam said through the tears.

The doctor came and checked Sam over and said "They are still nicely intact. You need to be very careful not to bend all the way over for the next 6 to 8 weeks. No heavy lifting and no working. You need to help your body recover as much as possible, alright?" Sam nodded her head. "We need to keep you here for another day but tomorrow you can go home with your daughter." The doctor smiled at her as there was a knock on the door. Alexis appeared in the room holding a small pink bundle. Jason walked over to her and Alexis placed her in his arms. Jason looked down at his daughter and smiled at her. She was awake. He little eyes were open and looking right at her daddy. "Hi, baby. You want to go meet your mommy?"

Sam smiled a watery smile as she watched her husband bring their little girl to her. Jason placed her in her mother's arms and Sam looked down at her daughter for the first time. She had Sam's dark hair but Sam could tell that she was going to have her father's eyes. She had Sam's bone structure but her nose was also Jason's. She was the perfect combination of the two of them and she was so beautiful. "Hi, baby." Sam said down to her. "Do you guys have a name?" Alexis said. Sam looked up and saw that both their families had filed into the room. She looked over to Jason and said "Yeah, we do. Everyone, this is Emily Alana Morgan. Emily, this is your family." Monica looked near tears as she heard that her new granddaughter was named after two people she loved dearly.

And here they were. A year later setting up for her first birthday. "Daddy, are you sure this is enough?" said Danny. Jason looked at his backyard that saw completely decorated pink and purple. Emily's favorite TV show was a show called Little Charmers so Sam decided that was the theme. He looked back down at his son and said "Yes, Danny I think this is enough." Danny took the role of being a big brother to his little sister very seriously. She was very protective of her even with his own parents. Emily started walking at 10 months so she was getting in to everything. And if Sam or Jason scolded her Danny jumped right in and would defend her saying she was only a baby or she didn't know better. When Sam and Jason tried to explain to him that they knew she was only a baby but she needed to learn right from wrong he still would tell them to not scold her when she got in trouble.

Lila got the biggest kick out of it. She thought it was funny how Emily had three parents instead of two. "Why don't you go and get mom and Em and we can see how she likes it?" Lila told her little brother.

Danny raced off to go and get his mom and sister. "That kid, I swear." Jason mumbled.

"You are going to be glad he is the way he is when she gets older and starts dating. She will hate it but you will have your own spy considering Danny seems to be taken with mom's chosen profession." Lila said. Jason smiled. Danny could listen to his mom talk for hours about some of the cases she went on. He has been begging her to take with her on one for a while now. "Speaking of dating." Jason said giving his daughter a pointed look, "What is this I hear about you being asked to prom?"

Lila smiled at her dad. "Hi name is James Freedman. He is the class president and captain of the football team and he has a higher GPA that I do. He is a really nice guy, dad. I swear. And he even said that he had no problem with you checking into him because he knows that you will do it anyway." Lila gave her father a look.

Jason smirked and said "Damn right it will. Actually I will have your mother do it. That way she can see what you are going out with." "Dad!" Jason laughed and said "Hey, that's my right as your father. At all times I get to run background checks on the men you date. And I am sorry, honey, but that will not ever change." Jason put his arm around her and kissed her on the head.

Danny and Emily came walking through the back door with Sam behind them to look at the yard. "What do you think, Em?" Danny asked his little sister.

"Charm!" she squealed the name of the show ad she saw the decorations. She giggled at each new one she saw. Sam and Jason smiled as their little girl explored the decorated backyard.

"Hey, I got a call form Michael. He said that he and Sabrina were going to be a little late. Jasmine has a checkup at the same time so they will head here after." Sam told her husband.

Michael and Sabrina had gotten married a month after Jason and Sam got back from their honeymoon. Three months ago Sabrina gave birth to their daughter Jasmine Isabelle Quartermaine. She was a beautiful baby girl that looked just like her momma but had her daddy's eyes. Jason could not have been more proud of the man that Michael had become. Things were pretty much back to normal between he and Sonny again. He even started calling him dad again. But he decided to keep the Quartermaine last name so that it would live on.

Sam's mom and dad now had full custody of Gio. Six months after Olivia and Ned brought him back they were killed in a plane crash coming back from a vacation. Dante was devastated and while he wanted to go for custody of Gio, Sam reminded him why that might not be the best idea. Gio was over a year old now and was also walking and he and Emily were best friends. They liked to do everything together. And with a new baby on the way, the Davis family was surrounded by little people. Last month Kristina dropped a bomb on everyone when she told them she was pregnant. She and Ethan hadn't been living together that long after it happened but they were both really happy about it. After getting over the initial shock, their families were happy too. Alexis loved being a grandmother even if she didn't like the label that came along with it. She was so happy that there would be more and Molly haven't even started having any yet.

Hayden and Lucky were going strong as well. The boys absolutely loved her and considering the life Hayden had lived prior to coming to Port Charles, she adjusted very well. She was crazy about Lucky and his son's and was enjoying the laid back life that came without running cons. Sam knew that feeling very well. She also knew the surprise that Lucky had for Hayden that he would be giving her on Friday. A diamond ring and a question. Sam was so happy that they had each other and were happy. Sam looked up at her husband and thought back on their life. They went from hating each other to being so in love, there was on one else in the world for them. Sam used to think that love was just a fairy tale that little girls dreamed about because they didn't know any better. Sam never thought that she would have her own fairy tale. Until she met Jason. He gave her everything she could have wanted in her life. And so much more. Jason looked down at his wife and saw her looking up at him. He saw the look on her face and smiled down at her. "I love you." he said. "I love you, too." Jason leaned down and kissed her, as they both listened to their children play in front of them, they both thought the same thing. They had everything.


End file.
